The One Who You Fear
by SJO
Summary: Fred and George mess up while practicing for their O.W.L.s and bring Jack into Hogwarts. Dumbledore asks Jack to stay to keep an eye out on a mysterious, new school governor. What is the danger? Voldemort? Aku? Both? Neither? Read and find out!
1. The Big Mistake

The One Who You Fear  
  
A Samurai Jack/Harry Potter fanfic by SJO  
  
Note: I don't own Samurai Jack (Cartoon Network does) or Harry Potter (J.K. Rowling, Scholastic, and Warner Brothers does). Also, while I realize that some of this is unrealistic in the Harry Potter universe, like I don't think the Weasley twins would be doing this spell or freaking out about its consequences, I ask you to please just go with it. I can't think of anything else to get this started off. I'm probably just going to start with the first couple of chapters, then read the book coming out this June to get a feel for the rest of the story.  
  
Chapter 1: The Big Mistake  
  
As the battle with the beetle drones was over, Jack saw something glimmering on the cave walls. "Could it be?" he thought aloud. He came closer to inspect the disturbance. He recognized the pulsating, shimmering, tunnel effect. It had to be time portal.  
  
Jack stood in reverence before the vortex, folded his hands, and bowed his head. "Mystic time portal, I humbly ask to use your power to return to my home and my time in--" He stopped when he fell his straw-hat fly off his head. He opened his eyes to see it flying down the portal. "My hat!" Without thinking he jumped in.  
  
The trip through the portal certainly felt as uncomfortable as it did when he first traveled through one. The hat was right in front of him, but at the same time it was just beyond his grasp. He didn't get it until he reached the other side. It was in the hand of a young man with red hair. The young man screamed at the site the site of him. Jack opened his mouth to say he meant no harm, but another young man with red hair (wait, they look exactly the same) pointed a stick at him. "Stupefy!" he yelled. Jack immediately passed out.  
  
****************  
  
"We're dead."  
  
"I told you we would be, George. I knew this was a dumb idea."  
  
"Well, it just sounded like an impressive idea for our O.W.L.s. You know how behind we are."  
  
"Yeah, but Accio-ing an item from an alternate universe that could belong to somebody--"  
  
"I wasn't expecting to find a person attached to it!" George looked down at the unconscious, white-robed man. "And he's probably a Muggle."  
  
"Well, you know, he does kinda look like those friends of Charlie's. Remember when he came home with all those Chinese Fireball keepers?"  
  
"Yeah. You may be right, Fred. But then again, that is a problem. Only one of them spoke English."  
  
"Well, at least that means he might be a wizard."  
  
They talked like this for several minutes of what they should do until finally Fred said, "Well, we might as we face what we did sooner or later."  
  
"Later has my vote," George said.  
  
"I meant now. After all, classes are about to let out." Fred got out his wand again. "Ennervate."  
  
The white-robed man slowly opened his eyes. Fred and George looked at each other nervously. "How are we going to talk to him?" George asked.  
  
"Allow me." Fred turned around and said slowly in a louder voice than usual, "Do not be alarmed. You are safe. We are friends. See us smiling? We are good. We are friends." He tried his hardest to make hand gestures to help the stranger understand, but they didn't seem to work.  
  
All the same though, the stranger smiled deliriously and repeated, "Friends."  
  
"That's right. I'm Fred." Fred pointed to himself.  
  
"Fred."  
  
"And I'm George."  
  
"George."  
  
"Very, very good. Now, you are--?" Fred pointed to the stranger.  
  
"Jack."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Samurai Jack."  
  
"Well, I like it," George said to Fred. "It's short and sweet. It almost sounds English."  
  
"I think it is," Jack answered.  
  
The twins gaped at him for a while, then they laughed. George punched Fred's arm. "See? He does speak English!"  
  
"Yeah, that makes things easier," Fred muttered.  
  
Jack, meanwhile, stood up and looked out the window. "Where am I?"  
  
"Uh, well--" Both the boys began to stutter.  
  
"This is England, isn't it?"  
  
"Yeah, it is!" they answer jubilantly.  
  
"Is Richard the Lionhearted still king?"  
  
They exchanged confused glances. "Uh, no," Fred answered.  
  
"Why? You want to join Robin Hood and his merry men?" George laughed.  
  
Jack didn't answer but sighed and hung his head.  
  
"No, no, no, it's ok. We didn't mean to offend you," Fred consoled.  
  
"It is not you. I'm just still far away from--where is the time portal?"  
  
"Time portal?" Fred yelled at George. "You said it went to an alternate universe!"  
  
"Well, I thought it did!"  
  
"Blimey, we're really in trouble now."  
  
"This . . . doesn't answer my question," Jack reminded.  
  
"You answer it, George," Fred sneered. "You got us into this bloody mess." He turned his back on George.  
  
George sighed. "It collapsed, just after you came through. It was meant for a small item, not a human being. We were going to give your hat back."  
  
Jack was silent for a while. His face was full of disappointment. "You are friends?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Then why did you knock me out?"  
  
"Fred? That's a question for you."  
  
Fred growled and turned around. "I'm sorry, but we panicked. We didn't expect someone to come through, it was an accident."  
  
Jack scrutinized Fred. "How did you knock me out? I remember a stick, and not a very big one at that."  
  
"Uh, well, the thing about that is . . . "  
  
"Hang on! Someone's coming!" George said. "Jack, hide quick!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Just--" But it was too late. A young man with red hair (who looked much like the twins only younger) and a young man with black hair and glasses came in. "Ron! Harry! How's it going?" the twins greeted.  
  
"Fine. Why aren't you in class?" the red-haired boy class asked.  
  
"We're upperclassmen! We don't necessarily have classes around the clock like you do," Fred answered. "How about you?"  
  
"Herbology let out early, and we came to get our Potion stuff," the boy with dark hair answered. "Who's that?"  
  
"Who, this?" George said. "This is just Jack. You know, Jack?"  
  
"Hello," Jack said quietly.  
  
"Hey," the boys answered.  
  
"Can't say that we do," the dark-haired boy answered.  
  
"Come on, are you really admitting that you don't know Jack?" Fred laughed.  
  
The young redhead rolled his eyes. "Yeah, and my grades in Potions prove it. Jack who?"  
  
Jack nearly answered, "Samu--"  
  
"Samson!" George answered quickly. Jack looked at him uncomfortably. "What? It's Jack Samson."  
  
"Harry, can we borrow your cloak?" Fred asked.  
  
"What for?" the dark-haired boy asked.  
  
"We need it."  
  
"OK. But take good care of it. It's my father's, you know." He handed Fred a silvery cloak.  
  
"Thanks. See you later." He gave it to Jack. "Put this on."  
  
Jack did so.  
  
"Put the hood up."  
  
"Why? I'm wearing a hat."  
  
"Just do it."  
  
Jack put on the hood.  
  
"Now, follow us. We'll take you to someone who can help you."  
  
Fred and George carefully led him out the common room.  
  
"Why did you lie about me?" Jack whispered.  
  
George answered, "Because if they knew we brought a Muggle into the school, we would--"  
  
But before he could finish his sentence, Jack pushed him against the wall and took off his hood. "What did you call me?"  
  
"Relax, Jack," Fred said putting his hand on Jack's shoulder. "It's not an insult. That just means you don't have any magic ability."  
  
"Fred!" George yelled.  
  
"Magic? What about magic?" Jack said.  
  
"If we're taking him to Ofessor-pray Umbledore-day, we might as well ell- tay him," Fred whispered with gritted teeth.  
  
"What kind of language is that?" Jack said with uncertainty.  
  
"Never mind," George said. "You can't do magic, can you?"  
  
"I am a mortal man."  
  
"Well, we call your kind Muggles. We don't mean harm by it, just a way to distinguish us. Now will you let me go?"  
  
Jack did, but he was still unsure about this. "Why do you need to distinguish us?"  
  
"Because you're not supposed to know about us."  
  
"I'm aware of magic in the world."  
  
"You're one of a very few. Put your hood up. People are looking at us funny."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Never mind. Just put your hood up."  
  
Jack did so and continued to follow the twins. The hall was starting to fill up with students. It was hard not to bump into people, and every time Jack did and said, "Excuse me," the kids looked at him in confusion. Finally, they reached a statue of a person Jack didn't recognize. Fred got out his wand and said something Jack didn't understand. Then the statue started to move.  
  
"This is a secret passage that goes to the office of our headmaster. His name is Dumbledore. He's a very powerful wizard, and he will help you get back where you came from," George explained.  
  
"You don't have to say it was us who brought you here," Fred added. "In fact, why don't you just let it conveniently slip your mind, and just say you got here by accident?"  
  
"Very well. Thank you." Jack turned to the opening only to find it blocked by a brick wall.  
  
"The Undertaker strikes again," Fred muttered.  
  
"Oh, that bloody man of death!" George yelled.  
  
"Who is this?" Jack asked.  
  
"Our newest school governor, Mr. Undertaker," Fred answered. "He was elected because he made all these promises that he will protect us from You- Know-Who."  
  
"But all he did is turn this school into a ruddy prison, in my opinion," George complained. "No Hogsmead visits, controlled Quidditch practice, and all our favorite passages sealed shut."  
  
"I'm sorry," Jack said. "I don't know who."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"He needs to be clued in," Fred said. "Don't make us talk about him, pelase. He's the evilest wizard of them all! We're scared to say his name."  
  
Jack understood. "Do you mean the Master of Masters?"  
  
"Sure, he could be called that."  
  
"The Deliverer of Darkness?"  
  
"Definitely."  
  
"The Shogun of Sorrow?"  
  
"Um, I guess it is to you."  
  
"Do not be afraid, my friends. I have the key to his destruction."  
  
Fred and George looked at each other funny. "All right, power to you. Well we gotta get to class," Fred said. "Just go looking for Dumbledore. You can't miss him. He's got this long, white beard and half-moon glasses."  
  
"Good luck Jack!" George said, and they darted away.  
  
The hallways started to clear, and Jack walked down the corridors in search of Dumbledore. The clip-clop of his sandals echoed loudly through the empty hallway. He noticed many students and teachers peering through the doors of their classrooms looking for that sound. Jack tried to wave at them, but nobody acknowledged him.  
  
It wasn't until he passed a mirror that he understood why. It had no reflection. Jack took off the hood and saw his head floating in the air. "What sorcery is this?"  
  
He heard noises again, so he put the hood up. The wizard Fred and George had described to Jack was standing at the end of the hall. Jack caught up to him, and the wizard turned a corner. The wizard led him to a statue of a griffin. "Peppermint!" the wizard said, and the griffin started to move. The wizard turned to Jack and beckoned him with his finger. This must be a powerful wizard, if he could see through this cloak. Jack followed the wizard into his office.  
  
"Why don't you take off your cloak and stay a while?" the wizard said.  
  
Jack took the cloak off. "Are you Dumbledore?"  
  
"Yes, Jack, I am."  
  
"How do you know me?"  
  
"I know many things. Have a seat."  
  
Jack sat down. "I came to this place by accident, and I understand that I'm not supposed to be here. I hope I have not disgraced these walls by being a mortal."  
  
Dumbledore laughed. "Not at all. You see, Fred and George only believe this was an accident. I confess I intervened so that you could come here."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I am aware of your legend, past and future. We are going through dark times in this school. Few understand that magic won't make all these problems go away. We have abilities you do not, but there is something you can do that no one else in this school can."  
  
Jack was about to ask what that could be, but he thought about what Fred and George had told him and understood. "You need me to truly protect you from A--I mean, the One Who You Fear."  
  
"Oh, I'm not as afraid of him as I am of one of our new faculty."  
  
"Undertaker?"  
  
"So, Fred and George told you about him. Everyone's under his spell because of all the promises he made. I may be the only one who doubts him. He says things like, 'I will make sure your fear will be no more than a memory. It will be the least of your worries.' I fear that he doing exactly the opposite, that he is leading the students and the teachers both into the tyrant's hands, or he has something much worse planned that even I can't imagine. I have done all I could to question and stop him, but he is so evasive. I need you to protect my students from him and whatever he has planned. The end of the year is upon us, and I dread what it will bring."  
  
"Dumbledore, the best way to stop him is to see that he never existed. If you are truly a powerful wizard, please send me back home so that I can undo the future he has caused."  
  
"I know. Time is a very delicate magic, though. It was hard enough even for me to get you hear. But I promise I am working on it, and I will do all in my power to see you home. All I need is for you to agree to help us."  
  
"Very well, I shall."  
  
"Excellent. Now, it may help if you observe some of our best classes to understand this situation. So, I'm going to place you in Gryffindor. I don't think I need a Sorting Hat to tell me that is what would be best for you."  
  
"Gryffindor?"  
  
"That's the house where Fred and George stay. Here are some robes for you. You can wear them over your gi. I'll work up a tertiary schedule for you. Don't explain to the students why you're here. I'll tell the teachers I select what we are doing."  
  
"Alright."  
  
"Good luck, Jack. Oh, and the password to Gryffindor is 'dragon wings!'"  
  
Jack tucked the Invisibility Cloak and the Gryffindor robes under his arm and walked out. Dumbledore secretly smiled and looked down at the papers sent by Anteus Undertaker. Dumbledore didn't like being deceptive, but he felt like in this situation that it had to be done. He never avoided Voldemort's name, but he knew what was on the young samurai's mind.  
  
It looks as though he fell for it. 


	2. Getting Situated at Hogwarts

Note: I may go back and change some stuff from last chapter and maybe even from this chapter. Just a warning though, it'll be based on a really huge spoiler from the upcoming HP book, Order of the Phoenix. I may wait until I learn more before I do anything like that.  
  
Chapter 2: Getting Situated at Hogwarts  
  
"Password?"  
  
"Dragonfly wings, I mean dragon wings."  
  
At last he found something that answered to his password. Jack had been searching for forty-five minutes for the Gryffindor common room. It was hard enough trying to retrace his steps, since he wasn't paying attention where he was going when he was with the Weasley twins.  
  
Jack sat down in one of the squashy chairs in the common room and stared into the fireplace. He thought about the division between these magic people and mortals. It struck him as awkward. Aku had magic powers, and he did not hide it. Then there was that wizard Jack met not too long ago who turned him into a chicken for no reason. But then there was that rug storeowner. His magic was more secretive. If Jack hadn't shown him the scroll the Woolies had given him, the shopkeeper may have never shown him the "Light of Eternity."  
  
But then it occurred to him. Jack had heard rumors of a people who used magic. They comprised one of Aku's most powerful and dangerous forces. The people in this school seemed safe enough, but could they be this regime Jack knew that one day he must face? But these are terrified of Aku so much that they feared to say his name, so perhaps they were his enemies. Jack stared at his sword in the firelight. His thoughts continually mulled over this issue, and the more he thought of it the more troubled he became.  
  
After about an hour or two, he heard sounds in the common room again. Fred and George were back.  
  
"Hey!" Fred said. "Fancy seeing you here."  
  
"You didn't go home yet?" George asked.  
  
"Dumbledore wants me to stay here for a while," Jack answered.  
  
"Is that so?" Fred asked. "Why?"  
  
"I cannot discuss that."  
  
"Oh. Well, cool," George said hesitantly. "See you around." As they walked out of the common room, Jack thought he heard one of the twins tell the other something like, "He's off his rocker."  
  
A few minutes later, more students came in. The common room was full of activity, and Jack couldn't think anymore. So he just sheathed his sword and looked in the fireplace. He didn't want to interfere.  
  
"Oooh!" someone squealed. Jack turned around. He thought someone was in trouble. Not seeing anything out of the ordinary, he turned back to the fireplace. He didn't notice two girls eyeing him like a hawk.  
  
"Professor Trelawney told us last Valentine's Day that we'd meet a handsome stranger, didn't she?" the girl who squealed said to the other.  
  
"Let's go!" the other said. They quickly took a seat in the empty chairs and scrutinized the visitor.  
  
"Hey there," one said. "I'm Lavender."  
  
"Hello," Jack said softly.  
  
"And I'm Parvati," the other said, flashing a grin.  
  
"Greetings. Nice name."  
  
"Thanks. It's a goddess, you know."  
  
"Yes, from India."  
  
"Do you like my name?" Lavender asked.  
  
"It's a nice color."  
  
"What's your name?" Parvati asked.  
  
"Jack."  
  
The girls went quiet. Jack was trying really hard to avoid eye contact with either of them. "Well, that's a nice name," Parvati said.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"So, what brings you to Gryffindor?"  
  
Jack stuttered a little while. He wasn't sure how to answer this question. Then he spotted that boy who let him borrow that cloak that made him invisible. "Young man," Jack addressed him, but he didn't hear. He was going up to the dorm. "Excuse me," he told the girls. "Wait!" Jack called after him. He stood and followed the boy up the stairs, trying to address him. Finally Jack managed to catch up and tap his shoulder.  
  
"Huh? What?" The boy turned around at last. "Oh! Er, yes?"  
  
Jack handed the boy back his cloak. "Thank you for letting me borrow this."  
  
The boy looked at him confused for a moment or two then snatched it out of Jack's hands, "You're welcome," he said but he didn't quite sound like he meant it.  
  
Jack nodded and went back down to the common room. Parvati and Lavender were evidently upset that he spurned them, or maybe they just remembered that they had homework to do. Either way, when Jack got back to the fireplace they were gone. Jack breathed a sigh of relief and sat down again.  
  
Five minutes later another student disrupted him.  
  
"Excuse me!" a very aggravated voice said behind him. Jack turned to see a girl with bushy brown hair and an annoyed expression looking at him. "Can I study here?"  
  
"Certainly," Jack said offering an empty chair to her.  
  
"No, I need that chair. This is where I usually study."  
  
"Oh. My apologies." He stood, gave her his chair, and sat in an adjacent chair. Jack continued to look into the fireplace, but ever so often he looked at the girl. She was reading from a huge book called The Standard Book of Spells Year 5. Ever so often, she scribbled something with a quill. Usually she noticed when Jack was looking at her, and she glowered back at him. Jack turned back with a sigh.  
  
He heard a paper fall. The girl was so rapt in studying her book she didn't even notice. Jack picked it up and held it out to her. She still didn't see. Finally Jack noticed her name written in the top right corner. He smiled. It had been a long time since he heard that name, and it was one of his favorites. "Hermione!"  
  
The girl cringed. She snatched the paper and growled at him, "It's Her-mie- ownnee!"  
  
That was different. "I heard that names in Athens at the Greek theater. It was pronounced 'Hair-me-own-ee.'"  
  
"Well, I'm not Greek, aren't I?"  
  
"I . . . suppose not."  
  
Hermione raised an eyebrow. "I'm English."  
  
"Yes," Jack nearly whispered. He tried not to bother her anymore.  
  
Time was getting away. The sun was low in the sky. Jack was getting tired.  
  
"Is he still just sitting there?" he heard a voice say.  
  
"Looks it," another replied. "Hermione's down there with him."  
  
"You sure he's alright? He looks kinda scary."  
  
"Neville, he's harmless. He might be a little mental, though."  
  
"Well, if he's going to be with us for a while, we might as well meet him."  
  
"Do you think he really faced--?"  
  
"Not for a second."  
  
Then a bunch of guys came around his chair in the common room. Fred and George were among them, as well as the dark-haired boy, the other young redhead boy, and a plump boy who looked very nervous.  
  
"Strong man!" George said, clapping his hand on Jack's shoulder. "How are you doing?"  
  
"Well, I . . . think."  
  
The younger redheaded boy extended his hand to Jack. "I'm Ron Weasley. Fred and George are my older brothers."  
  
"Hello Ron."  
  
"You probably know my friend, Harry," Ron said indicating the dark-haired boy. Jack shook his hand, and for the first he noticed an interesting mark on his forehead that looked like a lightning bolt. He winced but then thought it could be a coincidence.  
  
"We've met," Jack said. He looked at the nervous boy. "I do not believe I have met you."  
  
"Neville," the boy answered quietly.  
  
"There is no need to fear. I mean you no harm. I am called Jack."  
  
Hermione tutted very loudly. "So you're name's Jack, is it? How do you pronounce that in Greek?"  
  
"She's like that sometimes," Ron muttered in Jack's ear. "She's been like that even more frequently since the new library regulations."  
  
Neville's eyes darted around the room. "Er, I'm hungry. I think I'll go on to the Great Hall." He darted out the portrait hole.  
  
"We'll meet you later Neville," Harry called after him.  
  
"So Jack," Ron said sitting down, "Did you really take on You-Know-Who?"  
  
"What?" Jack asked.  
  
"Fred and George told us that you've been against You-Know-Who."  
  
Harry shook his head. "He means Vol--"  
  
"Oh, you mean The One Who You Fear."  
  
"Yeah. I like that." Ron punched Harry's arm. "See Harry. He has a cool way of saying his name without actually saying it."  
  
"Humph," Harry snorted.  
  
"Harry's been up against him too, you know," Fred said quietly.  
  
"Has he?" Jack remarked.  
  
"Yeah, it's a rather famous story. You-Know-Who killed his parents when Harry was just a baby. He tried to kill Harry too, but . . . "  
  
Jack wasn't listening to the rest. He was trying to picture that in his mind. He saw masses of people in the wilderness yelling angrily. Aku appeared to them. "What is the meaning of this? Why are you not working?"  
  
A younger-looking Dumbledore yelled his answer, "We have discovered the truth from the very jewels you have wanted us to mine. We have magical powers. We oppose you, Aku! You can not make us work for you anymore."  
  
Others of the wizards yelled similar things as well, saying that they will teach their children to fight him and that he could do nothing against them.  
  
"Nothing? Do you really think so?" Aku chose a couple at random with a baby in their arms and with a swish of his hand blew them away. The parents didn't survive, but by some miracle a baby's cry was heard.  
  
Jack was moved. He blinked back a tear and patted Harry's arm. "I share in your grief. Even though my tale is not as harsh as yours, we have both been hurt by the terrors of his evil."  
  
Hermione closed her book and looked at Jack with a new interest. "So you have?"  
  
"Yes. We are sworn enemies."  
  
Harry scoffed.  
  
"So, tell us about it," Ron urged.  
  
That was going to be difficult without revealing his true identity, but Jack decided to try. "Some years ago, he attacked my village. I learned as much as I could to defeat him, and when the time was right I challenged him. I was so close to conquering him, but then he used his dark arts to send me far from my home to a place I do not know. All I seek is to return home, but such a magic is difficult to find."  
  
"Hmmm," Hermione said thoughtfully.  
  
"What kind of tragedy is that?" Harry cried throwing his hands up. "You can use Portkeys or Floo Powder to get home. In fact, I bet your old enough to Apparate by now."  
  
"It's not that simple," Jack answered.  
  
"He's right," Hermione answered. "Harry, let's talk about this later."  
  
Harry didn't acknowledge her and frowned at Jack. "I don't buy your story, Samson, and I don't appreciate your emulating me." Harry stomped out of the common room.  
  
Ron called out to Harry, but his friend didn't answer. "What's his problem?" Fred asked.  
  
"I don't know. He really hasn't been himself lately," Ron shrugged. "Well, who's ready for dinner?"  
  
Fred, George, Hermione, and Ron headed for the portrait hole. Jack remained at the fireplace. "Coming, Strong Man?" George asked.  
  
Jack shook his head. "I'm not hungry."  
  
"Well, alright."  
  
*****************  
  
At dinner, it was quiet around the Gryffindor table. Harry was still sulking in his grumpy mood, and it only intensified when Neville asked about Jack's story.  
  
"Look, I don't want to talk about that again. He's plainly just trying to pretend to be me."  
  
"Don't be so sure," Hermione answered. "After hearing his story, I strongly believe Jack is suffering a really traumatizing problem. He was the victim of Exilio."  
  
"What?" Ron asked.  
  
Hermione scoffed. "I still can't believe you boys didn't read International Curses and Countercurses. You Know Who can show up at any time, and he can do anything!"  
  
"And I keep telling you," Harry retorted, "if Voldemort's going to show up-- "  
  
"Don't say that name!" Ron practically yelled.  
  
"--he'll only use Avada Kedavra, and we'll all be dead. Besides, Governor Undertaker has everything under control."  
  
"Honestly, how is restricting students to one hour in the library going to protect us? Anyhow, Exilio is the Exile Charm. It's used in countries that don't have maximum-security prisons quite like Azkaban. In most places, though, it's an Unforgivable Curse. I don't think it's been performed in England since Merlin's day, though. It's very complicated. It's a combination of a Confundus Curse and a Bad Luck Curse and an Apparation spell. When the curse is performed, the one who is cursed is apparated to several countries over, sometimes on the other side of the world. They are confused and can't remember the way home. Their home becomes unplottable whenever they try to look it up on a map. Every time they try to use magic means of getting home they only get farther away. Even Muggle means of travel won't work. Usually when they try trains, automobiles, airplanes, or ships, the mode of transportation breaks down or even crashes. It really tears up the victim on a psychological level. They come to a point when visions of home haunt their every moment, and they feel like the whole world is their prison."  
  
Harry tried to picture that. He could see Jack magically wrestling with Voldemort in a dark alley until Jack managed to corner Voldemort. He pointed his wand at Voldemort's heart and said, "Surrender!"  
  
Voldemort looked back in desperation until he smiled a little too smoothly. "Samson, I sincerely apologize for what I have done to your home."  
  
"It's a little late now."  
  
"I understand, but I can make it up to you. You will never see your home again." Voldemort was secretly grasping his wand.  
  
"You are the only one who will leave here and never return."  
  
"I disagree. EXILIO!"  
  
A ray of golden light shot from Voldemort's wand and illuminated Jack. "What trickery is this?" He was disappearing before his eyes. "Voldemort!" he yelled before he completely vanished. Voldemort only laughed cruelly.  
  
Hermione's voice brought him back to reality, "There is a way to counter that curse, but few people know how. I bet Dumbledore knows it."  
  
"But that doesn't sound like Voldemort!" Harry said. Ron cringed again. "Why would he just exile Samson when he could use the Killing Curse?"  
  
"Maybe Jack also found a way to avoid it, and he wants to keep it secret," Ron suggested.  
  
"I doubt that," Hermione said. "Jack did say he was close to defeating You Know Who. Maybe he was kinda scared that Jack might kill him first."  
  
"No," Harry shook his head. "Something still isn't right.  
  
Fred and George were listening in. "That story sounds plausible," George whispered to his twin. "You think they'll fall for it?"  
  
"I hope they will," Fred said. "If anything else lets out, we're done for."  
  
**************  
  
Jack stayed at the fireplace, still thinking. It was quiet for a long time. Jack nearly nodded off until he felt a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Jack I presume?" an older, female voice asked.  
  
Jack turned to see an adult woman wearing an emerald cloak. "Yes."  
  
"I'm Professor McGonagall, the head of Gryffindor. We've prepared a bed for you."  
  
"Thank you, but I am fine here."  
  
"Oh, but Dumbledore insists. He won't say why."  
  
Jack figured it out. "Very well."  
  
Professor McGonagall led him to the door of the male dormitory and told Jack where he would find his bed. Jack bowed and thanked her. Professor McGonagall didn't seem prepared for that. The bed was rather nice, complete with curtains. Jack fell asleep the moment he got in.  
  
"Who's this?" Jack heard when he woke. It was Ron's voice. Jack could see streams of light coming through the curtains, so he knew it was time to get up. Ron smiled when Jack opened the curtain. "Oh, Jack. I didn't think you'd ever get out of the common room."  
  
Harry, who was sitting on the bed next to Ron's, didn't look to thrill. "We better get ready. Class is in about an hour."  
  
That was a problem. Jack still didn't know what classes he had.  
  
"Talk about class later. First breakfast," Ron said.  
  
Jack was hungry this time, so he followed Ron and Harry to the Great Hall. He looked in amazement at the floating candles and the enchanted ceiling. The food was good too.  
  
Ron laughed and pointed at a table across from them. "Look at that! Malfoy's sleeping like a baby again."  
  
Jack looked up and saw a young man with blond hair leaning back in his chair and snoring. Two enormous boys beside him were pushing the young man and trying to get him to wake. All they succeeded in doing was having him land headfirst into his bowl of oatmeal. Ron and Harry both laughed.  
  
"I just wish it would cost Slytherin more points," Harry said. "Whenever anybody else falls asleep in Potions, Snape takes of tons of points and makes an example of whoever's napping. But whenever Malfoy falls asleep, Snape just talks over his snores!"  
  
"Oh, you better believe it's costing Slytherin points!" Ron laughed. "Every time in Transfigure or Defense against the Dark Arts, those teachers are merciless."  
  
Jack's attention was no longer on the sleeping boy. Just beyond him, Jack saw a short, Oriental girl with a quizzical expression on her face craning her neck and trying to get a good look at something. "Who is that?" Jack asked Ron.  
  
Instead of answering, Ron said, "Hey Harry, I think she's at it again."  
  
"Oh." Harry turned around and waved. "Er, hi Cho!" he called.  
  
Jack saw Cho smile a little and saw her mouth, "Oh, hi Harry." But as soon as Harry turned back around, Cho started again to look around in that strange way. He started to wonder if she was trying to look at him.  
  
"Viktor! What are you doing--?" Jack turned to see Hermione. "Oh, it's you."  
  
"Good morning, Hermione," Jack answered.  
  
"Uggh! It's my, not me!"  
  
"My mistake, I apologize."  
  
"Alright."  
  
Suddenly, owls started flying into the hall. One brown feathered owl landed in front of Jack."  
  
"Why hello there!" Jack greeted, stroking the bird's feathers. "Rather late for you, isn't it?"  
  
"Samson, its leg," Harry said annoyed.  
  
Jack looked down and saw a piece of paper tied to its leg. "Oh." Jack took it. "Thank you. Would you like some meat?" He handed the bird a piece of meat. The owl hooted and flew away.  
  
Jack took a look at the parchment. He silently read to himself:  
  
Jack,  
  
Here is your schedule. I've selected most of our courses that do not require a wand. You may observe, and you may even possibly participate if you desire. I would advise that you pay attention. Though you are not a wizard, I believe you are in a special situation, and what these classes have to offer may help you in your travels.  
  
Enjoy,  
  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
Jack looked at his courses in interest. He failed to see how the actual Care of Magical Creatures would aid him, but the knowledge of what they were may help. He had heard of the many things Potions could do, and he had been curious.  
  
"What is DADA?" he asked.  
  
"Defense Against the Dark Arts, of course," Harry muttered.  
  
"It's been really good this year. You'll like it," Ron answered.  
  
Jack shuddered when he read the next course. "That awful word."  
  
"What?" Hermione looked over his shoulder. "Oh, Muggle Studies. I took that a couple of years ago, but I dropped out. I regret it now. They're talking about how Muggles interpret wizards and magic this year."  
  
"Don't feel ashamed about the word Muggle," Ron said. "Hermione's Muggle- born, and she can do magic better than any of us."  
  
"But surely there are better words." But before Jack could get into an argument, he saw the next subject and nearly dropped the paper.  
  
"Divination!" 


	3. A Class Act

Chapter 3: A Class Act  
  
Ron, Hermione, and Harry all snickered at Jack's enthusiasm.  
  
"Is that not the ability to see the future?"  
  
"Well, it is, but--" Ron started to say.  
  
"Taught by a true sibyl as well," Jack remarked.  
  
"Don't get too excited," Hermione warned. "You're just setting yourself up for a big disappointment. She's a fraud, and we all know it."  
  
Jack paused for a moment. Then he said, "When I was about your age, I got in line to see a very powerful oracle. I waited for two days, but then the time came for me to resume my journey. I spoke with others who had seen her or were waiting to see her. Many did say she was a fraud, but they all admitted that she showed them some wisdom and revealed a part of them that even they did not know. To this day, I regret missing her, for I am sure there was something she would have told me that have been worth knowing. Thus, as long as she does not obtain her powers from evil, I will give this sibyl the same chance."  
  
"All right," Hermione shrugged, "but don't say we didn't warn you."  
  
"Rotten luck," Ron said glancing over Jack's shoulder. "You got Potions first. That's a bitter way to start, isn't it?"  
  
"I do not know. Do they taste that bad?" Jack asked.  
  
"Ha!" Ron replied. "We don't usually try our own potions, but I'm sure the Potions master is more bitter than any potion we can make."  
  
"Oh," Jack nodded. "I know how to deal with those people."  
  
"Hey, you're having Divination with us," Ron said.  
  
"Don't be silly," Harry said. "He can't be on the same schedule. We got Care of Magical Creatures first."  
  
"Well, he is evidently a special case," Hermione pointed out. "Maybe Dumbledore is giving him a unique schedule for a reason."  
  
Jack sighed. "I probably should go."  
  
The directions on Jack's parchment simply said that Potions was held in "Dungeon." There was no mention of how to get there, but Jack figured that he had to go down. So he found the first staircase that descended and investigated every room he found down there. It was chilly down there. He finally found a room with a man waiting behind a desk.  
  
"Is there something I can do for you?" the man asked icily.  
  
"I am here for . . . " Jack his parchment, "Potions."  
  
"Class does not start for another fifteen minutes."  
  
"I thought I would be lost, so I left early." The man shook his head and started scribbling on a piece of parchment. "So . . . Professor Snape, may I come in?"  
  
"Very well," Snape replied in a low tone.  
  
Jack took a seat at the counter the furthest back. He did not want to draw attention to himself. He waited uncomfortably for several minutes. Students began to gradually file into the room as it got closer to time.  
  
"Strong man!" Jack heard two familiar voices cry. The Weasley twins clapped him on his back and sat back with him.  
  
"Fred, George," Jack nodded.  
  
"So you're a sixth year with us?" Fred asked.  
  
"I don't know. I'm in Divination with your brother this afternoon."  
  
"With Ron?" George asked. "That is strange. Well, Dumbledore could do whatever he wants."  
  
"You'll get a kick out of Trelawney," Fred laughed.  
  
"Hey guys," said a young man sitting by the twins on the other side.  
  
"Oh, hey Lee! Hey, this is the guy we told you about," Fred said.  
  
"Ah! Hi, I'm Lee Jordan."  
  
"Pleasure," Jack said shaking his hand. "My name is Jack."  
  
"So, did you really--"  
  
"Silence, class!" Snape demanded. Everything got quiet, and everyone sat straight in his or her chair. Snape called the roll by last names only. "Samson. Samson!"  
  
Fred punched Jack in his arm. "Oh yes. Here."  
  
"Welcome back. You've cost five points from Gryffindor."  
  
"Points?" Jack whispered to the twins.  
  
"Oh, that's just for the house cup," George answered. "Don't worry about it. We lose points so much, it almost lost all meaning."  
  
"Today," Snape announced, "we will be learning to make an enlargement potion."  
  
"What do we need that for?" one student asked. "Engorgio does the job just as well."  
  
"Five points from Ravenclaw for your presumptuousness, Garret. You may not always have use of your wand. If you pay attention, you maybe grateful someday."  
  
Snape explained how to make the potion and set everyone to work. Jack listened to every word and watched the potion making with interest. But when Snape came around . . .  
  
"Samson! Why aren't you working?"  
  
Jack replied firmly, "Have you not spoken to Dumbledore? I am only here to observe."  
  
"Then I am sure you would love to observe Gryffindor losing no less than twenty points for your idleness!"  
  
"I do not intend that, sir. I just do not believe I can successfully make this potion because I do not--"  
  
"Have a cauldron?" Fred interrupted. "That's alright. You can borrow mine. I'll work with Lee."  
  
Snape must have been satisfied with this, because he stalked off. George whispered to Jack, "Watch it. You almost let it slip that you're not a wizard! We could get expelled for that!"  
  
"And by 'we,' we mean all three of us, you know," Fred added.  
  
"But what could I do?" Jack answered. "I can't make this potion."  
  
"Just give it a try," Fred answered. "It's really just following directions anyway."  
  
Jack looked at the instructions on the blackboard, and his thoughts went back to a moment of his training. He couldn't remember where it was, but he was asked to make a stew for his master out of whatever he could find in the wild. His master took one spoonful when the stew was done and said, "For your first attempt, you have done well. However, let me teach you something. Whenever you make such a meal, respect the delicacy of the task. Too much or too little or any one ingredient could spoil the broth. Everything should be in perfect balance with one another. Such it should also be in life. Always remember, everything in moderation."  
  
So, as Jack considered the ingredients, he made sure that he got them exactly right. He was so careful in weighing them and cutting them up. He took great pains to follow the instructions exactly. He was a little slower than the others were, but it was worth it when Snape came around again. The Weasley twins stared at him this time.  
  
"I am hoping this is at least similar to the result desired," Jack said. He meant to scoop a portion with his spoon to show Snape, but his spoon was suddenly heavy. Using great strength, he finally managed to get the spoon out of the mess. The scoop was ten times larger than normal. "Oh. I suppose it is too potent then."  
  
"No, that is about right," Snape reluctantly nodded. "You have just been stirring it for too long." Snape suddenly looked past Jack and said sternly, "Speaking of, Mr. Weasley!"  
  
Lee gasped. "GEORGE, BURP THE CAULDRON!"  
  
George, who had been working alone, was stirring nervously while watching Snape's assessment. He did not notice a huge bubble growing over the surface of the potion. When George did notice, he panicked. Several students starting ducking under the counters, so Jack did the same. He heard a clink, a loud, hissing pop, a splattering sound, and a scream. "OW, MY EYE!"  
  
Jack stood when he thought it was safe. George had his right eye shut, but with a squeal he covered his eye with his hand, then with both hands.  
  
"You idiot!" Snape shouted. "Did you not listen to me when I said not to get the potion on any skin tissue? Of course not. You're a Weasley, and you don't have ears!"  
  
"I know. Hospital wing for me," George replied. Shrieking about his swollen eye, he ran out of the room.  
  
Jack looked at Snape coldly. "How dare you speak so disrespectfully to your student? Do you have no honor?"  
  
"Jack, don't be a hero!" Fred whispered loudly, but it was too late.  
  
Snape looked at him coldly. "I have my own honor, and if you know what is best for you, you will not challenge it."  
  
"There are many things about this school that I do not know, but I will not stand for injustice," Jack answered firmly.  
  
Luckily, the bell rang just then. Snape frowned. "I'll be watching you, Samson."  
  
"Likewise," Jack answered before stalking away.  
  
Fred joined him on the stairs. "You really don't want Snape on your case like that. He can get so nasty."  
  
"Then it is up to me to stop him," Jack answered determined.  
  
"You can't stop him. He's just like that. He's partial to the Slytherins, and he hates Gryffindor."  
  
"Perhaps I can not, but I will try."  
  
"Wow. You're either gutsy or you're stupid, or maybe you're a little bit of both. Well, what class do you got next?"  
  
"Uh . . . Mortal Studies."  
  
"Hmmm. All right. I got DADA, so I'll see you."  
  
Jack found the classroom a little bit easier. Once again, he sat in the back. A few minutes later, a young, pudgy boy sat by him.  
  
"I don't believe I've seen you here before. My name's Ernie McMillan, fifth year Hufflepuff."  
  
Jack shook his hand. "Jack. I'm . . . new."  
  
"Hey. There's an old chap in my village named Jack. He's a nice bloke. Too bad he's a Muggle."  
  
"Too bad?"  
  
Ernie looked like he was going to answer, but then he looked dissatisfied over Jack's shoulder. "Hannah, what are you looking at?"  
  
Jack turned to see a girl with blond pigtails at his other side. She looked away and blushed. "Sorry," she said with a giggle. "I just saw you in the Great Hall this morning, and . . ."  
  
Ernie just shook his head.  
  
"Good morning class!" a voice announced. The teacher had entered the room carrying a long, brown package.  
  
"Good morning, Professor Adams!" the class answered in an unnaturally cheerful voice. Jack came in a little late because he wasn't sure what they were doing.  
  
Professor Adams took the role. This time when Jack heard "Samson," he replied. Then the teacher opened the package.  
  
"I have here something very special on loan from the Magical Artifacts Museum in London. All of you will have a turn to touch it, but be careful." The professor revealed the content of the package. "This is the magic sword Excaliber."  
  
"Oooooooh," all the students cried at once. Jack was excited. He had heard much of this sword. The students each took a turn holding the sword. Jack examined it carefully. It was a beautiful weapon, but he preferred his own sword.  
  
After the students settled down, Professor Adams held up the sword. "Now, I will show you something that Muggles don't know." The teacher waved a wand, and the sword transformed into a stick. The wizards gasped. "That's right. Excaliber is really a transfigured wand. Nimue and Merlin made it together. Supposedly, though, it did not have a strong core. Some say the core was a mermaid's hair, but the magic isn't very strong. It had to be constantly lubricated with liquid pearl. That's why Merlin told Arthur that the power of the sword was in its scabbard, which contained the lubricant."  
  
Professor Adams proceeded from there to explain more about the Muggle interpretation of the Arthur myth and how it conflicted with the truth. The teacher allowed five minutes for questions, and Jack was the first to ask one.  
  
"Why is Excaliber a wand?"  
  
"Oh, that's a secret that even most wizards don't know. Nearly every enchanted sword or magic weapon is a wand at its base."  
  
This inspired a lot of mumbling. "Is it responsible for the magic in the weapon?"  
  
"Partly. The main purpose of the wand is to keep the charms upon the wand in tact. Usually the charms are for invincibility or everlasting protection. However, when a magic weapon encounters wand magic, it starts behaving like a wand. Often, it can drive a Muggle insane. That is part of the reason why we don't make enchanted weaponry for Muggles any longer."  
  
Jack didn't like to hear that at all. He was about to comment when the bell rang. "Please make sure to read Chapter 12 for next time on Norse mythology. Hopefully I will bring Notung for you to see next time, or if we're even luckier than that I'll bring the Tarnhelm."  
  
"Ernie, may I please borrow your book?" Jack asked.  
  
"Oh no. I can't miss that chapter. I love Norse mythology," Ernie replied.  
  
"I bet it's available in the library," Hannah suggested. "You're in Gryffindor. You can ask Hermione about it."  
  
"I will. Thank you."  
  
Jack made his way back to the Great Hall. He sat at the Gryffindor table and put his head in his hands. Ron, Hermione, and Harry soon joined him. "So, how is it going?"  
  
Jack sighed. "There is so much on my mind. I'm having trouble taking it all in."  
  
"Really?" Hermione said surprised.  
  
"Yeah, the first day is always the worst," Ron said. Then he grinned mischievously. "You should in Care of Magical Creatures. You missed a great show! Draco fell asleep again, and he was being tossed around like a rag doll." Ron and Harry laughed hysterically. Hermione just rolled her eyes.  
  
"Hey Ron, do you think he'll still be all sleepy during Slytherin's Quidditch final?" Harry asked.  
  
"Well, either way, if we win tomorrow, the Snitch is going to be a steal for you," Ron answered.  
  
"Why do you think that young man is having trouble staying awake?" Jack asked.  
  
"See, that's what I've been asking all this time!" Hermione cried.  
  
"And I keep saying the same thing: don't know, don't care," Ron answered.  
  
Harry and Ron started talking about Quidditch again. Since Jack had no idea what Quidditch was, he did not pay attention. Suddenly, he noticed that same girl from earlier, the girl Harry called "Cho," still looking quizzically toward Jack. She mouthed something to Jack, but he could not tell what. He pointed to himself and mouthed back, "Me?"  
  
"What are you doing Samson?" Harry asked.  
  
Jack broke out of it. "Nothing."  
  
"Oh, it looked like something to me."  
  
"I mean nothing of your concern." Harry gave him a perturbed expression, and Jack felt ashamed. "I better go."  
  
Jack knew the way to the Divination class would be hardest of all. As it would happen, he ran into two familiar faces in the hall.  
  
"Hey Jack," they shrilled in unison.  
  
"Lavender, Parvati," Jack nodded.  
  
"Where you heading?" Lavender asked.  
  
"Divination. Do you happen to know where it is?"  
  
"Oh, we're just going there!" Parvati squealed. "That's our favorite class! We'll show you where it is."  
  
"You'll love Professor Trelawney," Lavender said. "She knows so much."  
  
Jack nodded, thinking that this had been the only positive thing said about the sibyl so far.  
  
"You'll let me tell your fortune, of course, won't you Jack?" Parvati said.  
  
"Uh-uhh," Lavender shook her head. "He wants me to tell his fortune. I'm better at Tarot cards."  
  
"But I'm the goddess, remember?"  
  
They went into a large argument. Jack was trying to search for a way to calm the two of them down. He was about to speak when they stopped dead in their tracks. A skinny woman with large glasses and a sparkly, gaudy dress stood before them.  
  
"Professor Trelawney," the girls whispered in awe.  
  
"She never comes down from her room," Lavender added.  
  
The teacher sharply pointed at Jack. "You! Come with me."  
  
The girls were completely shocked. Jack followed the sibyl into an empty room. She shut the door, and he bowed to her. "What do you wish of me, great sibyl?"  
  
"Ah, my dear," she said taking his hand and looking at him through those glasses-enlarged eyes, "the question is what do you wish of me."  
  
Jack was at a loss for words. How did she know?  
  
"Long have I seen your coming: a stranger out of the mists, his heart laden with questions which no man can answer."  
  
"Yes. Do you know these answers?"  
  
"Oh yes. I can show you what impending disasters lie in the way of your dreams. I can show you how to obtain everything you wish. Great wealth and fame, true love, long life!"  
  
"If you know me so well, you would know I do not seek these things."  
  
"All men seek these things," the sibyl said laughing.  
  
"Perhaps most men do, but not I. I only wish to go home."  
  
The sibyl gave him a look as if to say, "Oh, you're one of those people." But then she smiled. "Very well. The fates will point you in the right way. You do wish to hear what they have to tell you?"  
  
"I shall be very interested. Will we start after your class?"  
  
"Oh, you do not need to come to my class. The wheels of fortune have taken a turn for the worst, I am sad to say. Being around such negativity could cloud your own fate."  
  
Jack was not sure how that worked, but he trusted her. "Then later this afternoon."  
  
"That will not be a good time."  
  
"But you will be finished with classes then."  
  
"No, I mean it will not be a good time for you. You shall see."  
  
"Then tomorrow?"  
  
"Oh no, not tomorrow. You will be injured. Shall we say, Monday?"  
  
"I suppose so."  
  
"Very well. I will see you then my dear."  
  
Jack felt rather awkward as he left. What was going to happen to him that afternoon? And what would cause him to be injured? Will he be fighting tomorrow?  
  
Jack spent his extra time trying to find that book in the library. It took him half an hour to find the library, and once he got there his search was even more fruitless. He found several books on Norse mythology, but there were too many to read in one hour. Besides, he really wanted that particular book. He wanted to read it from cover to cover to see if he could understand more of this isolation.  
  
He found Hermione in the common room. "Hair, uh that is Herme--no . . . "  
  
Hermione closed her book and looked up at him. "You're trying. I appreciate that. Now you're beginning to sound like Viktor."  
  
"Who is Viktor?"  
  
"Viktor Krum. He's a friend of mine I met last year. He's Bulgarian. He called me Herm-own-ninny. You look like him a little bit."  
  
Jack smiled. "Uh, do you know if you can find Magic in Mortal Literature in the library?"  
  
"Don't you mean Magic in Muggle Literature? It's not in the library, but I tell you what. Over Christmas I had a little extra money, and I bought that book. I finished reading it by Valentines, so you can borrow it." She pulled it out of her bag. "What chapter are you discussing?"  
  
"Chapter 12."  
  
"Oh, the Norse myths! That chapter's brilliant. It has samples of the operas by the Muggle composer Wagner."  
  
Hermione opened the book and touched something on the page. Immediately rousing music played on unseen trumpets. A boy from Harry's dorm room named Dean was passing by. He laughed and sang to the music, "Kill the Wabbit! Kill the Wabbit!"  
  
"Kill the what? Dean, you nutter!" someone laughed across the room.  
  
"Actually, it's 'The Ride of the Valkarie,'" Hermione answered. "It's a nice piece. Enjoy, Jack."  
  
"Thank you," Jack said bowing to her. "I suppose you need to study."  
  
"Uh, yes."  
  
"Very well."  
  
"You can stay if you want. I was raised on classical music. I love Wagner- -I mean, his music, not his philosophy."  
  
"It is alright. It is a nice day. I think I want to go outside."  
  
Jack found a nifty door on the ground floor that looked like a window. He looked for a good place to read. At last he found what he thought was an amphitheater. It was a quiet place, for about twenty minutes. Then people came into the theater.  
  
"Alright, your hour starts now," a woman said, then blew her whistle. "Wait a minute. You there!"  
  
Jack looked down to see a woman with short, gray hair yelling at him. "Yes, madam?"  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"Studying."  
  
"It's alright, Madam Hooch," George said (he was wearing a large eye patch). "He's with us. He's ok."  
  
"Alright, but stay out of the way!" Madam Hooch demanded.  
  
Jack nodded and went back to reading. Occasionally, he looked up to see what was going on, but he couldn't really tell.  
  
On the Quidditch pitch, things were going great, except for one player. George kept missing the Bludgers, and when he hit one, it flew crazily. It almost knocked Alicia Spinnet off her broom. The team stopped their practice to talk to George about what was going on.  
  
"I can't help it!" George said. "My good eye is under a patch!"  
  
"Well, take it off!" Harry said.  
  
"I can't. I got potion in my eye this morning. Underneath the patch is Madam Pomfrey's potion to control the swelling. She said it will go down in twenty-four hours."  
  
"Well, what are we going to do?" Harry cried. "The match is tomorrow, less than twenty-four hours away, and we don't have a reserve Beater!"  
  
As he was speaking, the Bludger that George knocked askew was heading right for Jack. It was coming up from behind. Quick as lightning, Jack jumped up, turned around, unsheathed his sword, and knocked the Bludger out of the way. He completely forgot that there was a book in his lap. It fell out, opened to chapter 12, and started play "The Ride of the Valkarie" again. Jack turned furiously around, looking for other attackers. When he didn't see any, he sheathed his sword and sat down. He slammed shut the book in the middle of a note, then opened it again to his spot.  
  
Meanwhile, the whole Gryffindor Quidditch team was watching him in wonder.  
  
"We do now," Fred said. 


	4. Brooms, Dreams, and Confrontations

WARNING! BIG HP 5 SPOILER! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!!!  
  
Chapter 4: Brooms, Dreams, and Confrontations  
  
The three female Chasers still looked at Jack with wonder.  
  
"Great reflexes," Alicia Spinnet said.  
  
"Yeah, and he's amazingly handsome," Angelina Johnson swooned.  
  
"And he's got the hero music and everything," Katie Bell said.  
  
"Wonder what that thing is in his hand?" Alicia said. "His wand?"  
  
"I don't know," Katie said. "Maybe it's a special silver bat for Beating."  
  
"It kinda looks like a sword," Angelina said. "Of course it can't be that."  
  
"I don't know," Harry told the Weasleys. "If he's been confunded as hard as Hermione suggested, he may not be able to play Quidditch so well."  
  
"Come on, Harry," Fred said. "Beater is an easy position to understand. I'm sure he'll have no problem."  
  
Harry nearly protested again when Ron called up to the stands, "Hey Jack! Come down here!" Jack nodded, picked up his book, and walked down the stands. "Man, what you did back there with the Bludger was so wicked!"  
  
"It was?" Jack asked. He looked offended. "I . . . did not intend to be evil."  
  
Ron laughed. "No, no, I meant it in a good way."  
  
"When is evil ever good?"  
  
Ron looked as though he had no way to answer. So Fred spoke for him. "Jack, have you ever played Quidditch?"  
  
"No. What is Quidditch?"  
  
"It's a fun game. We think after we saw what you did that you would make a great Beater." Fred held out a bat. "All you gotta do is hit those same flying balls away from the rest of us. Would you like to give it a shot?"  
  
Jack pondered for a moment and then replied, "No. I do not compete this way."  
  
"Oh, come on!" several team members said at once.  
  
"Don't look at it as competition," Ron said. "Look at it as a way to protect us."  
  
Jack shook his head.  
  
"It's our big game! The team who wins this game gets to play against Slytherin or Hufflepuff for the Quidditch Cup! We can't forfeit!"  
  
"I am sorry, but I have more important things to do."  
  
"We don't have class tomorrow because of the game," Harry argued.  
  
"I am not only here for class."  
  
"Alright, but you're letting down a lot of people," Fred said. "The whole student body, and the staff, and all the board of governors--"  
  
"Board of governors? Is Undertaker coming?"  
  
"Oh yeah," Harry answered. "He wouldn't miss it."  
  
Jack thought it over and decided it would be worth it to find this mysterious school governor. "Very well." He took the bat from Fred. "Let's play." He gripped the handle and looked about him defensively.  
  
"Wait, wait, wait," Fred said. "One detail we forgot to mention. We fly."  
  
Jack did not like the sound of that. "I am grounded. I am not able to fly."  
  
"Well here," George said. "You can borrow my broom. It's not the greatest racing broom in the world, that's Harry's Firebolt, but it'll do."  
  
Puzzled, Jack investigated the broom. How could this fly? He tried sweeping with it. That only lead to the whole team laughing at him.  
  
"It's ok," Ron said. "He was just confunded pretty good some years ago. He just doesn't remember."  
  
"See Jack," Fred said, "you straddle it, like this."  
  
Jack said down. Oddly enough, it was rather comfortable, like sitting in a chair, but there was no cushion to been seen.  
  
"Good. Now, you kinda kick off like this."  
  
Jack kicked rather hard, and his broom took off like a rocket. It zoomed. It zigged. It zagged. Jack couldn't control it. He became so dizzy. He wasn't sure if he lost his grip or it tossed him off, but after so long of this horror, Jack found himself in a lake.  
  
The water was deep, but Jack was managing to float. He saw a girl with dark hair also floating in the water. Jack swam to save her, but then as he got a closer look, he saw she was a ghost. He tried to swim away, but she caught a glimpse of him. "Ooh!" she squealed. She floated closer to Jack and giggled. "Hello," she said eerily. She reached out to touch him, but Jack frantically began to swim to the surface. Suddenly, a tentacle surrounded him before Jack could get his sword. It had too tight a grip around him for Jack to muscle out of. Then, to his relief, the tentacle sat him down on the shore. The Gryffindor team was waiting for him.  
  
"There is a drowned spirit in the waters," Jack gasped. "She tried to take me under."  
  
Harry shook his head. "Quit playing around, Samson." He checked his watch. "We only have twenty minutes left. If you want to be a Beater, you have to learn how to fly within that time." He handed Jack the broom back and stomped off.  
  
"Jack, you can't let it take control like that," Fred said.  
  
"I do not like to fly," Jack answered.  
  
"It's not too hard. Just try to keep your mind clear."  
  
"I can do that." He straddled the broom again, breathed deeply, and kicked off. This time, it wasn't so bad. Jack was able to fly comfortably and direct the broom where he needed it to go.  
  
"He looks like he's ready," Ron said.  
  
"Release the Bludgers!" Harry ordered.  
  
One huge, black ball headed straight for Jack's face, and he immediately knocked it out of the way.  
  
"That was great, but don't hit it toward the stands," Fred advised. "There are going to be people in them tomorrow, and it will get us a penalty."  
  
Jack nodded. Another came toward him. This time he hit it, and it went right through one of the hoops on one side of the pitch.  
  
"Er, Jack, you don't need to score with the Bludger. Leave that to the Chasers. The best place to hit that is toward the other team, because we want to knock them off their brooms."  
  
Jack nodded in acknowledgement, but he decided in his mind that this was the last thing he was going to do. He did not want to hurt anyone. So when the next Bludger came to him, he hit it hard and sent it flying high up in the sky. The rest of the team continued to marvel at his speed, reflexes and strength.  
  
Fred criticized once more. "Don't forget to leave some action for me, Jack!" he said with a smile.  
  
Finally, they decided Jack was ready enough to practice with the rest of the team and the rest of the balls. Unfortunately, after five minutes, Madame Hooch blew her whistle. "All right, Gryffindors. Time's up." The Gryffindors groaned and begged for a little longer as they came down, but they couldn't persuade her. "Come now. Make room for the Ravenclaws." She motioned to a group of young wizards and witches wearing blue robes and holding their own broomsticks. They looked very impatient. The Gryffindors passed by the team in a single file line.  
  
Jack walked by them with little interest until one of them touched his elbow. "What?" he said, puzzled. He turned to see the girl from the Great Hall.  
  
"Excuse me," the girl said in a soft voice. "Do I know you?"  
  
Now that he got a closer look at her, he saw that she looked much like his friend who chased crickets with him. But there was no way this girl was the same. "No."  
  
"Are you sure? You look so familiar to me."  
  
"You remind me of someone I used to know, but . . . no, we have never met."  
  
The girl smiled. "Can we meet now?"  
  
Jack nodded. He saw no harm in that.  
  
The girl extended her hand. "I'm Cho Chang, sixth year Ravenclaw."  
  
Jack shook her hand. "Jack. Gryffindor. I'm new."  
  
"You look a little old to be a first year. Are you--"  
  
"Chang!" someone from her team yelled. "Come on! The clock is ticking!"  
  
Cho started to back away. "So you play Quidditch?"  
  
"Yes, Beater."  
  
"Nice. I'm a Seeker. Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow." Jack waved to her, and she ran back to her team.  
  
Jack left the pitch, only to see Harry staring at him in fury. "What were you doing with her?"  
  
"She only asked me a question."  
  
"Sure she did. So, it's not enough to steal my life. You have to steal my girlfriend too."  
  
"I am stealing nothing from you!" Jack yelled after him, but Harry ignored him. Why did Harry have so much animosity for Jack?  
  
With the exception of Fred explaining to Jack more about Quidditch and Ron telling everyone in Gryffindor what a great Beater Jack will be, it was rather quiet that night. Jack read Hermione's book until he was too tired. Then he went to sleep.  
  
He had a strange dream. He was walking through a heavy fog. It was so thick he could not see his hand in front of his face. Everything was silent, but Jack somehow knew there was someone here.  
  
"Out of the mist, a stranger comes!" the sibyl announced from out of nowhere. Jack looked around for her, but he could not see her.  
  
Then, out of the mist, high up in the sky, Jack saw an enormous, black hand, outstretched and beckoning. "Aku!" Jack cried. He jumped. He "jumped good." He jumped harder and higher than he ever did in his entire life. He still could not reach the hand, nor could he see any other part of its body  
  
Then, in the sky, Jack saw Harry flying on a northwestern wind directly toward the hand. "Harry, no!" Jack screamed to him. "Don't go to him! He killed your parents, and he will destroy you!"  
  
Harry looked down at Jack in contempt. "Don't tell me what to do, Samson!" In defiance, he landed upon the palm.  
  
The long, black fingers began to curl slowly, but then, in one sharp motion they closed around Harry in a fist. "Harry!" Jack screamed.  
  
Harry began to cry out in pain and yelled, "Help! Help!"  
  
Then Jack awoke and realized Harry was screaming in real life, "Help! Undertaker! Undertaker! Help!" Jack felt cold, but not an ordinary cold. It was a sensation that told him evil was near, and he feared it was attacking Harry.  
  
Jack ripped his curtains open, drew his sword, and opened the curtains on Harry's bed. "Harry!"  
  
Harry was tossing about with his hand pressed against his forehead. When he heard Jack's voice, he stopped tossing and blinked open his eyes. "Samson?"  
  
Jack hid his sword behind the curtains once he saw no visible danger. "Are you alright?"  
  
"Yeah. I just had a nightmare is all."  
  
"As did I."  
  
"Well yeah, everyone's been having nightmares lately for obvious reasons. I've been having a recurring nightmare at least once a week, but the good thing is it gets better. All the rest of the guys are used to it, see? They don't wake me up in the middle of the night."  
  
"There is a strong evil presence here, Harry. Can you not feel it?"  
  
Harry looked at Jack as though he had lost his mind. "Go back to sleep, Samson. We have a big game tomorrow, and we need rest."  
  
Jack sighed. As he shut the curtains on Harry's bed, he warned the boy, "Be careful."  
  
The rest of the night passed uneventfully, and when he was certain that things were safe, Jack was able to go back to sleep. Harry, however, grumpily informed him the next morning, "I could not go back to sleep last night, so I spent my time writing a letter to a friend of mine."  
  
George lent Jack his Quidditch robes, and Jack headed out with Fred to the pitch. The new captain gave the team an encouraging pep talk, and then it was time for the game to start. Lee Jordan was finishing up naming the Ravenclaw team as the Gryffindors were coming out.  
  
" . . . and Chang. Now, let's hear it for the Gryffindors! Spinnet, Bell, Johnson, Potter, Weasley, Weasley, and standing in for Weasley, Samson!"  
  
Jack paused when he heard those names. He felt as though he should know Potter. Some time long ago, he had heard of something significant that a wizard named Potter did . . .  
  
"Hey!" he heard someone whisper. He looked up to see Cho smiling at him. Jack nodded.  
  
"Mount your brooms!" Madame Hooch ordered. "Kick off on my whistle."  
  
The whistle sounded, and the teams were airborne. Jack watched like a hawk for Bludgers endangering any student. Every time he noticed such a problem, he flew as quickly as he could toward the student in danger and hit the Bludger high up to the sky. He paid little attention to the rest of the game. At least once, Cho passed by Jack and winked at him. Once Ron called to Jack, "Good show!" for knocking a Bludger away from the scoring area.  
  
The crowd, meanwhile, were cheering loudly as they watched Jack hit Bludgers high into the air. They were amazed at how fast and strong he was. Lee was beside himself. "I don't believe I have ever seen such action at the hands of a Beater, outside the pros. Samson is a brick wall, and no one can take him down!"  
  
"Jordan!" Professor McGonagall yelled into the magic modifier.  
  
"Sorry professor."  
  
Fred seemed rather upset that he wasn't doing as much as Jack. At one point he hollered at Jack, "Don't forget, I'm a Beater too!"  
  
Jack nodded and continued. Then he noticed Harry had changed positions for the first time. If Jack remembered what Fred told him correctly, this meant Harry had seen the Snitch. Yet as Harry went on his quest, Cho cut him off. She floated in front of him, smiling. "What is she doing?" Jack thought.  
  
He may have been too distracted, or he messed up his trajectory, or he just wasn't thinking. Whatever the reason, Jack noticed a Bludger heading for Harry. He flew up and struck it out of the way. He knocked Cho off of her broom in the process.  
  
"Cho!" he yelled.  
  
For the first time since they met, Harry smiled at Jack. "Nice work, Samson."  
  
But Jack didn't feel like it was nice work. He flew down to the pitch.  
  
"What is he doing?" Lee yelled.  
  
Jack looked down at Cho. "Are you alright?"  
  
She smiled. "Nothing Madame Pomfrey can't fix."  
  
"Forgive me. I did not mean to hurt you. I did not wish to hurt anyone."  
  
"Don't feel bad. It's part of the game. You better get back; you're doing gre--" Cho's eyes suddenly grew as big as saucers. "LOOK OUT!"  
  
Jack turned, but it was too late. A Bludger hit him in the back and sent him tumbling off his broom. He managed to roll over and cough up sand.  
  
"Whoa," Lee said. "If that isn't irony, I don't know what is. Wait, Harry's got the Snitch! GRYFFINDOR WINS!"  
  
Jack heard the Gryffindors cheer loudly and saw the Gryffindor Quidditch team congratulate each other in the air. Jack tried to get up, but his back hurt too badly.  
  
"Alright Jack?" Fred said flying down to him.  
  
"The sibyl has spoken," Jack mumbled.  
  
"O . . . K . . . "  
  
A shadow came over him. "Nice sportsmanship, young man," a suave, English voice said. Jack looked up. A large was man stood over him. Jack couldn't quite see his features because he was directly in front of the sun. "My name is Anteus Undertaker." His voice was so smooth and calming, but there was something about him Jack knew was foreboding. He glared at Undertaker and searched for words to say, but they were lost to him.  
  
"He must still be delirious from that Bludger hitting him, Governor," Harry came up to the figure and said.  
  
The figure turned away. "Oh yes, of course. You, Harry, were brilliant. I am looking forward to your performance in two weeks."  
  
"You couldn't talk to him, huh?" Cho whispered. "I don't blame you. He's creepy."  
  
"That's one way to put it," Jack replied.  
  
***************  
  
Jack's stay in the hospital wing took most of the afternoon as Madame Pomfrey healed his back. "Goodness. You've seen better days," she commented.  
  
"You have no idea," Jack muttered.  
  
Evidently, the Bludger broke some bones and bruised him pretty badly. Still, she was able to fix him in about an hour, then suggested he rest for a little bit. He was amazed to feel good as new.  
  
Jack decided to explore the other floors of the castle on his way up, just so he could get his bearings a little better. On the second floor, he heard someone sobbing. He was concerned, so he followed the sound, into a girl's lavatory.  
  
"Hello? What is wrong?"  
  
A stall door opened, and out floated a ghost. "Ooh!" she squealed.  
  
Jack gasped and held his hands out in defense. "Be gone, spirit!"  
  
The ghost hung her head. "Oh. You do not like me?"  
  
"If you intend to drag me down and share your fate, no I am not fond of you."  
  
"Oh. Well, I am not intending to do that." She floated closer to him. "Oh, you are the same man as from the river! I was hoping you were dead. I am so lonely."  
  
"I thought you drowned."  
  
"No, not quite. My name is Myrtle. What about you?"  
  
"I am Jack. Were you the one who was crying?"  
  
Myrtle began to pout. "Yes. Peeves was mean to me."  
  
"Who is Peeves?"  
  
Myrtle described him, and Jack realized he had heard horror stories in the common room about that mischievous spirit. "I will take care of him for you."  
  
"You will! Oh, that would be . . . but how could you?"  
  
"Shh!" Jack said suddenly. He heard Ron and Harry yelling something outside. He carefully walked out. At the other end of the hall, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Neville were either cornering or were being cornered by the tired boy, Malfoy, and his two, gigantic henchmen.  
  
"Well, what are you going to do about it, Weasley?" the tired boy asked.  
  
"I tell you what, Malfoy, I want to see what you do about it."  
  
"You asked for it. Loco- (yawn) -motor Mortis!" His wand merely glowed and set off a few sparks. The Gryffindors laughed.  
  
"Wakey, wakey, sleepyhead," Ron gasped.  
  
"Give it up, Malfoy," Harry said. "As long as your tired like that, you're not going to be able to do magic. Isn't that right, Hermione?"  
  
"Yes. Your brain is not clear enough to focus. You can call me Mudblood as much as you want, but you're never going to do the Leg Locker curse on any of us!"  
  
"Go ahead," Malfoy sneered. "Laugh, all of you. You won't be laughing so hard this time next year when you're still in this stupid school, while I'm in the new Ministry of Magic earning 500 galleons an hour!"  
  
"What's that, a new dream your father put in your head for following You- Know-Who?" Ron asked.  
  
"My father. Ha! My father will be licking my boots. He's wrong. The Dark Lord is not the ultimate. There's a new order coming, and it will be here before you know it!"  
  
The Gryffindors just shook their heads and walked on. At the mention of "the Dark Lord," Jack became more interested. He advanced on the Slytherins. "Excuse me, Malfoy," he said quietly.  
  
"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Malfoy smirked "It's Gryffindor's Ludo Bagman!"  
  
"I could not help overhearing. Could you please explain to me more of what you mean?"  
  
"Why should I?"  
  
"I need to know."  
  
"Why? You want part?"  
  
"Perhaps I do."  
  
"Too bad. He will certainly not be interested in any Gryffindors. Besides, he's already chosen me, and nobody's getting in on it!"  
  
"Who is he? Tell me, Malfoy. Is it Undertaker? Is it the Dark Lord?"  
  
Draco only smiled. "I've heard about you. You are the Banished One, the Exiled One. Don't have a lot of sense left up there, eh?"  
  
"What does this have to do with anything?"  
  
"What's that under your robes? Pajamas? And Weasley called me a sleepyhead!" The two henchmen laughed.  
  
"Lives are at stake, Malfoy! Answer my question!" They laughed harder.  
  
"Look, I hope you don't fall asleep in your pajamas before me, Samson, or you might end up like your namesake--bald."  
  
Enraged, Jack came at Draco, but the two large boys blocked him at first. Jack quickly threw them against the wall. He meant to press Draco back against the wall and order the boy to tell him the truth, but Draco, wild- eyed and afraid, yelled a spell at him. He didn't aim well, but it still knocked Jack off his feet. By the time he came to his senses, Draco and the two large boys were gone.  
  
"The sibyl has spoken . . . again," Jack said to himself as he strained to get up. Luckily, this time he wasn't too badly hurt. He made his way back to the common room.  
  
He was immediately greeted with loud cheers as all of the Gryffindors congratulated him on doing so well at the Quidditch match. He walked through the crowd, hardly paying any attention.  
  
"Hey, Strong Man, over here!" Fred pulled him over and made him stand before the fireplace. "All right. Everyone who wants to see Jack Samson bludge our way to the Quidditch Cup, yell as loud as you can!" Jack was nearly knocked over by the noise.  
  
"Brilliant!" George said coming out of the crowd. He took off his eye patch and threw it on the floor. His eye was back to normal. "And since I'm not anticipating another potions injury, I'll play the game with you."  
  
"That sounds fair," somebody yelled.  
  
Jack shook his head. "I don't know. One game was enough." But the cheers drowned his comment out. "I'm just going to look for your brother." He stepped out of the crowd and headed for the dorms. Ron wasn't there, but Harry was.  
  
"Harry!"  
  
Harry turned around. "Samson! I've been looking all over for you. What were you thinking? I thought you had an excellent strategy, knocking the opponent's Seeker off the field, but you could have cost us the game!"  
  
"I had violated a sacred vow. Long ago, I promised that I would never cause harm to an innocent. If I did not receive her forgiveness, I would forever be shamed."  
  
"That must be the lamest excuse I have ever heard."  
  
"It is not an excuse! It is the truth!" Jack paused. "This is not about the game, is it? Harry, I am not interested in her!"  
  
"Balderdash. Samson, she pulled a Delilah on you. That's what she does."  
  
"You do not seem to care for her much either. You wanted me to knock her off her broom, didn't you?"  
  
"We were playing Quidditch. That's different. It's no time to be a gentleman."  
  
"Let's change the subject. What was happening back there with Malfoy?"  
  
"We caught him hexing Neville. That's what he does."  
  
"What was he talking about?"  
  
"How should I know? Malfoy has a way of keeping secrets."  
  
"Can you tell me more about Undertaker?"  
  
"Oh yeah, best thing to ever happen to Hogwarts. He's brilliant, and he's going to save us all. I'm hungry. I'm going to the Great Hall."  
  
Jack had a strong feeling that there was something Harry wasn't telling him. He was about to inquire what when he heard a tap on the window. An owl with a message was waiting. Jack opened the window and stroked the owl's brown feathers. "Hello there, little friend."  
  
"Oh. That's probably for me," Harry said.  
  
Jack took the scroll off of the owl's leg. "It isn't."  
  
Harry rolled his eyes and walked out. As the owl flew away, Jack read the mysterious message--addressed to him!  
  
Jack,  
  
I need to speak with you. Meet me in the forest tonight. Borrow Harry's cloak. My dog will lead you to me.  
  
A Friend 


	5. Twilight Walk

Note: This chapter, and chapters that follow, is partially based on accepted speculation of Order of the Phoenix's plot. It probably will be modified after I read the book. Thanks to the resident Brits at fictionalley.org for explaining to me more about the board of governors.  
  
Chapter 5: Twilight Walk  
  
Harry was reluctant to loan his invisibility cloak again, but when Jack told him about the cryptic note he handed it over. Jack kept his curtains open until everyone was asleep. Then he put on the cloak and walked out of Gryffindor Tower. He took off his shoes as he walked in the castle so his shoes wouldn't echo so loudly in the empty halls. He exited out of the window/door he had discovered the day before. Then he put his sandals back on and headed to the forest.  
  
"Hello?" he called softly. "Hello?"  
  
He spotted a large, black dog stalking along the edge of the forest. Jack remembered that he was supposed to look for a dog, so he went over to the animal. He knelt down, scratched its ears, and petted its back. The dog happily wagged its tail, but then it sniffed questioningly. Jack remembered he still wore the invisibility cloak, and he wasn't sure if the dog could see through it. So he took it off. The dog barked happily. "Will you lead me to you master?" Jack asked gently. The dog answered by running to the trees. Jack followed.  
  
The forest was dark and deep. Jack knew any number of creatures could be lurking here, so he kept his hand on his sword. Once he saw a silhouette of a man. "Excuse me!" Jack called. The man promptly ran away. It might have been a trick of the night, but Jack thought he saw a horse's body on that man. "A centaur?" The dog whimpered, and Jack remembered his quest. He continued to follow.  
  
As he walked on, Jack saw large spider webs, as big as he was, and he thought he caught a glimpse of a unicorn running through the tress. The dog led Jack into the deepest, darkest part of the forest to a secluded clearing. There the dog sat on its haunches and waited. Under the moonlight, Jack gaped at the most spectacular sight.  
  
It looked like a large eagle with white feathers. Jack had never seen a bird this big. He noticed that the bird had the back of a horse. This is the dog's master? Jack was overwhelmed by the creature's majesty and bowed, transfixed on its golden eyes. To his surprise and delight, the creature returned his bow.  
  
Jack opened his mouth to speak to the creature when the dog scampered up in front of him. "Move aside, dog. Let me speak to your master."  
  
The dog bowed its head, almost looking as though it were nodding. Suddenly, it began to change. It grew taller and looked more human. Jack couldn't quite see what the dog was becoming, but things suddenly began to click. Aku had fooled him again! Jack drew his sword and charged with a war cry.  
  
"Expelliarmus!" Jack was blown back with an amazing force, and his sword flew out of his hands. "Lumos," the stranger said. A light appeared, and Jack could see the stranger more clearly. It was a wizard wearing gray robes. He had shoulder-length, messy, dirty, black hair and was pale, gaunt, and rather rugged. In fact, he did not look unlike Jack, except his eyes were filled with a haunting look  
  
"I understand, it must be a reflex," the wizard said in a scratchy voice, "but did you really think I brought you out here to attack you?"  
  
"You work for the Dark One," Jack growled.  
  
"No. Everyone says I do, but that's just a rumor. My name hasn't been cleared yet, but I assure you it's not true."  
  
"Then why do you share his evil power to change shape?"  
  
"Oh! I didn't know that he was . . . I mean, it's not evil. Professors at the school can do it." Jack still didn't look convinced. "Dog's all I do, I swear! I would come to you in this state, but . . . well, I can't." He extended his hand out to Jack. "I'm Harry's godfather. My name is Sirius."  
  
"Sirius," Jack whispered. He ignored the wizard's hand and stood, looking at the sky. "Dog Star," he said to himself. He searched for the brightest star, the star he was taught about from a young age, and he couldn't see it. "You . . . you came from the sky."  
  
The stranger chuckled. "I see you know your astronomy and constellations too. No, I'm just Sirius Black, not the star."  
  
"And what is that?" Jack asked indicating the magnificent creature.  
  
"That's Buckbeak. He's a hippogriff. It was right of you to bow before him like you did. You earned his respect. You can approach him now."  
  
Jack approached the creature and petted its white feathers. The hippogriff looked as though he enjoyed it.  
  
"You see," Sirius said, "Buckbeak and I are both on the run. It's a long story, but it's enough to say that we are charged with crimes of which we are not guilty."  
  
At the sound of that, Jack felt some sympathy. "As am I. Do you have a bounty on your head?"  
  
"Probably. I don't keep up with those things. What about you? Are samurai often running from the law, or is it just you?"  
  
"It is because I stand against--wait. You know that I am a samurai?"  
  
"Well, yes. The sword makes it rather obvious, but Dumbledore has also told me much about you. What eludes me is how a samurai would end up with a name like 'Jack.' I suppose I can't comment. I don't know enough about your culture."  
  
"You said you are Harry's godfather?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You are his guardian in place of his parents?"  
  
"Well, not officially. Harry stays with his Muggle aunt and uncle in Surrey. He wants me to take him in once his name is cleared. Until then, it's been a long distance relationship. We write to each other, and sometimes we see each other. He's told me about you too, and to say the least he hasn't been too thrilled with you."  
  
"I know. He does not like me. I think he also is aware that I am . . . mortal."  
  
"Jack, we're all mortal. The Dark Lord can attest to that. But that's not the problem. I know that Harry has nothing against most Muggles, save for his guardians. Most wizards do not mind. What you need to watch out for are those who do mind, because they can be dangerous."  
  
"They are the Scarred Ones?"  
  
"The what? I don't believe I heard of them."  
  
"Never mind." Jack figured that perhaps they had not formed yet. "You must be the friend Harry wrote that letter to last night. Believe me, I thought Harry was in real trouble."  
  
Sirius suddenly spoke in a fierce voice. "Oh, I'm glad you woke him up. Somebody needed to wake him for a long time. Harry has written to me about his dreams. He's been having them since just before the school year began. In the dream, he'd be going about his business when the Dark Lord appears to him and subjects him to the worst curses imaginable. It makes Harry's scar on his forehead hurt. When he started having these dreams, he would wake up at this part, and his scar would be hurting in real life. Of course, it concerned me. This kind of thing happened before. Dumbledore feels it happens when the Dark Lord is near or if he is feeling particularly murderous.  
  
"But the dreams were soon expanded. The Dark Lord tries to kill Harry the same way he tried to kill Harry fourteen years ago. Yet then, a stranger comes between the two of them and beats the Dark Lord away. He touches Harry's scar, and the pain immediately goes away. He whispers promises that together, he and Harry will destroy the Dark Lord forever. For a long time, Harry could not tell who this person was. For a long time, we thought it was Dumbledore. Then Harry saw him more clearly after he met him at the first Quidditch match of the year. It was Undertaker."  
  
"Yes. Can you tell me more about him?"  
  
"I know very little, but I do not trust him." Sirius threw up his arms and said sarcastically, "He's so cool, and he has all the answers. He's almost like an American politician. You need to understand the Board of Governors to see how shady he really is. A governor must have a student in the school to serve, but Undertaker does not have a student. A governor is usually a respected member of the community, but no one knows Undertaker or where he came from. Well, perhaps the Malfoys do. Apparently he had been sent to tutor young Draco over the summer holiday, but they aren't talking."  
  
"Malfoy? I spoke with a boy named Malfoy this afternoon."  
  
"That was probably Draco. His father Lucius used to be a governor as well. He is a strong supporter of the Dark Lord. But back to my point. The Ministry of Magic appointed Undertaker as governor before the school year began. Such an act is unprecedented! It makes no sense. Minister Cornelius Fudge refused to believe that the Dark Lord was back in power. The only thing I can figure is that he was too charmed to pass Undertaker up. Plus, for a governor, Undertaker has too much power, and his regulations don't even make sense! He restricts the school so much. It's all in the name of protection of course, but how is limiting students to one hour to every activity protecting them? He takes away their only chances to be free at the nearby village. I am actually amazed that he still allows Quidditch, but apparently he loves it. He comes to every game. There's a rumor that he somehow has constant surveillance of the castle, and I don't doubt it. Most of the students and teachers hate him."  
  
"What does he look like?"  
  
"I'm sorry, I can't say. I've never seen him face to face. I do have a feeling, however, that he is vindictive and dangerous. You see, Dumbledore had his own plans to defeat the Dark Lord. When the Dark Lord arose to power last spring, Dumbledore to find an elite group of wizards and witches. They were very formidable and are not afraid of the Dark Lord. But ever since Undertaker has come on the scene, they had been attacked one by one. They are completely incapacitated."  
  
"And you are sure that Undertaker is behind it?"  
  
"Yes. One of them was my best friend. He was going out to talk to Undertaker himself. He took all afternoon. I was rather concerned because . . . suffice to say, he wasn't feeling well. I found him back in the main room the next morning, hovering in a column of black lightning. Dumbledore and I both tried to break him out of it. Nothing worked. This happens to be his wand. He said beforehand that I could have it if anything happened to him."  
  
"If they were powerful wizards, couldn't they have avoided these attacks?"  
  
"Well, that's the thing! They should have! It's all a mystery. That's why we both agree that Undertaker is really working for the Dark Lord. I think that is a major part of why Dumbledore called upon you. Don't let on, but I am afraid that he is next. The other reason must be because of Harry. He trusts Undertaker too much. It's come to a point that he trusts Undertaker more than he does Dumbledore. That's just too unbelievable. I've tried to advise him to keep his distance from Undertaker, and do you know what he did? He sent me a Howler!"  
  
"What is that?"  
  
"Oh. It's a magical letter that magnifies the sender's voice a hundred times. Wizards send them when they are really angry. I didn't open it. I allowed it to explode because if I opened it at all I would surely be discovered."  
  
"So, Undertaker is responsible for Harry's dishonorable behavior."  
  
"Best I could tell, yes. Don't you begin to think he is like this all the time. He is a courageous, sharp lad, just like his father. He has changed. Of course, I tell myself I should have expected this. He is 15 after all, and you know how hormones and emotions are at that age. Still, I feel as though there is something beyond that."  
  
Jack bowed his head. "Thank you, Sirius. You have illuminated my course. Now, I shall not be lost."  
  
Sirius laughed. "Nice wit there, my friend. Can you find your way back by yourself?"  
  
"I believe so."  
  
"If you ever need to talk to me again, I'll be here. Just send a message by owl. Anyone can show you how to do that. And you can talk about me to Ron and Hermione. They know the truth. Just make sure you call me Snuffles in public."  
  
"Snuffles?"  
  
"It's a dog pet name. If you really need to, you can bring them with you to me, but make sure you get under the cloak. They're not allowed in the forest, you know. As for Harry, I'll deal with him myself.  
  
Jack bade Sirius goodbye, put on the cloak, and went on his way. When the samurai was out of the clearing, Sirius reached into his pocket and once again read Dumbledore's cryptic instructions:  
  
Snuffles,  
  
You may speak to Jack if you wish, on two conditions:  
  
--Do not mention Voldemort's name, but hide it the way the general wizard public does.  
  
--Do not speak Harry's surname.  
  
Please do not ask me now why I give you these rules, only understand that the samurai would interpret them differently than you would expect.  
  
"But Dumbledore, I want to know!" Sirius thought aloud. "He says I illuminated his path. Buckbeak, I hope it's the right one." Still confused, Sirius transformed into a dog, curled up beside the hippogriff, and went to sleep.  
  
Meanwhile, Jack was getting back into the school. He started heading for the Gryffindor common room, when suddenly he heard a noise. Somebody was moving about. He nearly disregarded it. He had heard about the caretaker from other Gryffindors. Yet he was heading for the stairs, he saw it wasn't Filch or any of the teachers.  
  
It was Draco Malfoy. His two henchmen were not with him; he was completely alone. He was still in his pajamas and slippers. His blond hair was messy. He was walking in a strange stride. He's knees were completely straight, and his steps were on a perfectly even beat. Malfoy's face was emotionless. His eyes were open, but he was clearly not awake. The eyes had a transfixed expression Jack recognized--the same, glazed-over, vacant expression of the teenagers hypnotized by Aku's music. There was no music here, though.  
  
"Malfoy!" Jack whispered loudly, but the boy did not turn, did not even blink. Jack followed him to see where he was going and to try to break him out of the trance. Draco went up one staircase, and the second he got off it began to move. Jack had to "jump good" to get to the next staircase up. Draco flinched when he felt a large "thud" on the staircase, but then he moved on. As soon as he got off that staircase, it moved. It was as though whoever had Draco hypnotized knew that the boy was being followed. Jack "jumped good" again, and followed him down a hall.  
  
Jack was almost close enough to stop Malfoy or whisper his name into his ear when a poltergeist flew in front of him. "Oooh, naughty, naughty ickle student wondering out after hours," he taunted.  
  
"Be gone, spirit of mischief!" Jack hissed.  
  
"Peeves cannot see, but he knows someone is here."  
  
"I said be gone!" Jack nearly yelled.  
  
"Must tell Filch, he must. Must teach student a lesson."  
  
Jack had other ideas. He remembered a chant his si-fu taught him to ward off evil spirits. He, closed his eyes, held his finger out in front of his nose, and moved it down his face in a straight line as he whispered the Chinese incantation. Then he moved it aside in a swift, cutting motion. Peeves turned into a mist and was sucked into a suit of armor.  
  
"Hey!" Peeves yelled. The suit of armor shook and clamored as Peeves yelled unclear words. Jack casually closed the visor and etched onto the suit of armor a holy sign so that Peeves could not get out.  
  
With that taken care of, Jack went back down the hall. Draco was gone. He looked down a couple more corridors and staircases, but Draco was nowhere to be seen. Jack was about to give up and go back to the common room when he had another thought.  
  
"Myrtle!" he called softly as entered the small bathroom.  
  
"Who's there?" she answered softly. Jack took off the cloak. "Oh, Jack!"  
  
"I just came to let you know that you need not worry about Peeves any longer."  
  
"Really? What did you do?"  
  
"Shh!" Jack answered quietly.  
  
"Oh. Well, you won't regret this, I promise." Myrtle giggled. "If I wasn't dead, I'd kiss you."  
  
"You do not need to repay me. Goodnight."  
  
"Sleep tight," she replied.  
  
Jack looked everywhere for Draco on his way up to Gryffindor Tower, but he was nowhere. So Jack just went back to the portrait of the Fat Lady, who was snoozing. "Dragonfl--wings."  
  
"Huh?" the Fat Lady said snapping awake. "What? Well, ok." She opened up the portrait hole. Jack stepped in and went to bed.  
  
He had another dream about being in the mist. Again he could not see anything, but after walking for a while alone he heard a bird singing. A bluebird flew toward Jack on a southeastern wind and lit on his shoulder. Jack tried to stroke its feathers, but it gave a frightened coo and buried its head in his hair. As Jack walked on, he could barely see a woodland creature stalking him and gazing at him with suspicious eyes. Then Jack saw what looked like a harmless green snake binding two people with vines. Jack couldn't see who they were, except that they had red hair. He was afraid that they were Fred and George. He reached down to push away the snake and unbind the people. Suddenly, the snake became a cobra. It hissed, leapt up, and bit Jack on the wrist. Jack screamed and woke up. The sun was just beginning to rise.  
  
Ron opened the curtains of Jack's bed. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Ron. Are your brothers alright?"  
  
"Think so. I haven't seen them."  
  
Jack bolted from the bed and hastily put on his Hogwarts robes. He headed for the common room first to see if they were there, then he would try to find their dorm. Luckily, they were in the common room. "Fred. George. How are you?"  
  
They looked very somber. "Probably not so good," one of them answered.  
  
"Dumbledore woke us up," the other added.  
  
"What for?" Ron asked.  
  
"He won't say," they said together.  
  
Professor McGonagall came down with her hand on the shoulder of a small, red head girl. "Good, Ron, you're awake." Dumbledore came down from the boys' dormitories. "We have all the Weasleys here, Albus."  
  
"Good. I am sorry to wake you boys to pass along some upsetting news, but you are needed at home. We have connected this fireplace to the National Floo Network to get you there quickly. Jack, I want you to come as well."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Just follow their lead. You first, Ginny."  
  
He handed the girl a pot full of powder. Ginny took a handful of the powder, threw it into the lit fireplace, which turned the flames green, stood among the flames, and said, "The Burrow." She disappeared.  
  
Jack watched the other Weasleys do it, then tried it himself. He had to admit, the experience was uncomfortable but not as uncomfortable as time traveling. He fell out of a fireplace at the other end.  
  
The house would have been whimsical and delightful at any other occasion, but it was too quiet. He found Ginny sitting at the base of a grandfather clock, crying. Pictures of Fred, George, Ginny, and Ron were pointed to "home," three more hands of people Jack didn't recognize were pointed to "work." The two oldest pictures were pointed straight toward the top-- "Mortal Peril."  
  
The red haired couple tangled in the cobra's vines wasn't the Weasley twins. They were their parents. 


	6. Uncertain Future

Chapter 6: Uncertain Future  
  
Arthur and Molly Weasley were in the kitchen. They were completely still, suspended in a column of purple and black energy. The couple's faces were full of fear, and it looked as though they were not conscious of the outside world.  
  
The Weasley children stood around the kitchen in disbelief. The three other Weasley boys showed up. They shared the others' shock and comforted each other.  
  
"It's going to be all right," Dumbledore told them. "Now, I need to speak to Jack alone, please."  
  
The others exchanged awkward glances at each other, but they walked out of the room. "Does this look familiar to you?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Yes, but it was not like this. It was a gargoyle who did it, not The One Who You Fear, and the one who was trapped was aware of her surroundings. A secret spell and key opens it. I wouldn't touch it."  
  
But Dumbledore ran his hand over the energy. "Can't get through it. This also happened to Mundungus Fletcher, Remus Lupin, and Arabella Figg. We've tried all the magic we could to break this open. Perhaps you can try with your sword."  
  
"I can try." Jack drew his sword and slammed it down upon Molly's column. Sparks and black lightning flew everywhere, but other than that nothing happened.  
  
"Well, it was worth a try," Dumbledore shrugged. "Tell me, Jack, do you believe this is the work of the Dark Lord?"  
  
Jack was about to comment when a second from his dream flashed before his eyes. He saw the snake binding the two people. "No," he replied.  
  
**************  
  
Dumbledore gave them the option to stay at home for a little while or to come back to school. Ron and the twins agreed to come back. Ron joined his friends at the Great Hall for breakfast. They were very quiet and subdued.  
  
"Ron, won't you cheer up?" Harry said.  
  
"Show your friend some respect!" Jack yelled at last.  
  
"Yeah!" Ron said. "My parents were attacked by You-Know-Who!" He paused. "Hey. We finally have that in common."  
  
"Not you too, Ron," Harry whined. "You have to play along with Samson's game."  
  
"No, Harry, I'm serious! In fact, Jack can tell you more than I can. Dumbledore talked to him."  
  
"You don't want to know, Ron," Jack said softly.  
  
"Yes, I do. Come on, tell us."  
  
"I do not believe it was the power of The One Who You Fear."  
  
"Ha!" Harry yelled.  
  
"Well, what else could it have been?" Ron said.  
  
"It must have been someone who worked for him. Someone who appears harmless but inside is full of deadly poison."  
  
"Why do you say that?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I'm . . . not completely sure." That was actually true. Jack wasn't sure why he trusted his dreams. They were only dreams, after all.  
  
"Then why didn't he attack my parents? And why did he keep them alive?"  
  
Jack opened his mouth to say he didn't know, but instead he said, "Because he needs them."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"They have a powerful magic. The One Who You Fear needs them alive so he can take their power." Where was this coming from? There was no indication in his dream of this at all.  
  
"I reckon that makes sense," Ron nodded. He spotted Malfoy snoozing at the Slytherin table again. He pointed it out to Harry, and they were once again in giggles.  
  
"Wait," Jack said. "Before you judge, I have something to tell you. I saw Malfoy last night. He was roaming the halls, and he was under a mysterious trance."  
  
"So that's why!" Hermione said. "Wonder what's going on? Maybe the Imperious Curse."  
  
"No, it can't be that," Harry answered. "Nobody can tell when someone's under that."  
  
"Well, I saw when you were under it last year. You looked trance-like around the beginning. I reckon a poorly done Imperious Curse would cause a trance and sleep deprivation. But who's doing it?"  
  
"Who cares?" Ron said.  
  
"Ron, for all we know, Malfoy might have been responsible for what happened to your parents."  
  
"Whatever it is, he won't talk," Jack said. "I've tried to get an answer out of him with no luck."  
  
"Maybe we should try using a truth potion," Ron said.  
  
"Well, we can't make a very strong one, can we? Veritaserum is the strongest there is, and it's monitored by the Ministry."  
  
"So, we won't make a strong one! I don't care, I just want to squeeze a confession out of that Slytherin slime ball."  
  
Jack wasn't so sure. "Why don't we first send a message to . . . to . . . ?"  
  
"Snuffles?" Hermione picked up. "Sounds like a good idea to me."  
  
Jack wrote the letter, despite Harry's protests. He wanted to make sure he explained the details of what he saw that night and at the Burrow. Then he asked if Ron's advice to use a truth potion would do any good. He signed it with his family symbol and had the others sign it as well.  
  
While they waited for a response, school got back to normal. Jack was enjoying most of the classes. He decided he liked Care of Magical Creatures the most. For one thing, he was learning how to deal with a dangerous creature should he ever encounter it. For another thing, Hagrid reminded him a lot of his Scottish friend. Defense Against the Dark Arts was also intriguing, even though the teacher was not exactly pleasant. Muggle Studies remained enlightening, yet puzzling. Jack kept reading Hermione's book, but mainly it had more additional features than it did answers. As for Potions, well, Snape was still Snape.  
  
Monday finally came around, the moment Jack was waiting for--the sibyl's reading. She had a cute classroom, but it was rather hot. Jack didn't mind too much. The dry air and the incensed fire made him think of Delphi and what his experience would have been if he had seen the Oracle.  
  
"Tea, my dear?" the sibyl asked.  
  
"Please," Jack said with a bow. She cocked an eyebrow and poured him a cup. "Thank you," Jack said nodding. The tea had leaves floating in it. Jack hadn't seen tea fixed this way in a long time. He often wondered what happened to the tealeaves after it was prepared in Aku's time. The tea was very good, just as he remembered it from the days of his youth. "Thank you for the refreshment" he said upon finishing.  
  
"Wait!" the sibyl said. "Swish the dregs three times and turned the cup upside down on the saucer. Then we shall begin."  
  
Jack wasn't sure about this strange request, but then understood. She probably could read tealeaves. So he did what she asked and handed her the saucer. She sat back down in her seat and lifted the teacup. "Oh no!"  
  
The sibyl went very pale and started backing away. "I, I should have known. You're going to . . . to--oh dear!"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"The signs are clear. You are an agent of the Dark One!" She handed him the saucer back. Jack was amazed. It was clearly a representation of Aku. The sibyl collapsed into an armchair. "Take me. Do not prolong the inevitable. I am ready."  
  
"You do not understand. I do not work for him. He is my sworn enemy."  
  
The sibyl looked at the tealeaves once again. "Wait. Yes. I remember. The sign of the Dark One means that a powerful enemy is hunting you. I apologize for overreacting. I should have started with the Crystal Orb. We shall do that now."  
  
Jack was looking forward to this. Perhaps this sibyl could see how he will return to his home, and it would make his journey much easier.  
  
Carmen pulled out the crystal ball from under the table. "Now, concentrate. Clear your thoughts. Leave your spirit free."  
  
That wasn't too difficult a task. Jack does that in some way every morning. He closed his eyes and breathed slowly. The sibyl grabbed his hands and started chanting quietly. Suddenly, tambourine and chimes hanging from the ceiling started jingling, but there was not a breath of air in the room.  
  
"Good," the sibyl said quietly.  
  
"What is happening?"  
  
"Shh!" the sibyl hissed. "Concentrate!"  
  
Jack tried to concentrate again, but he had to admit he was a little "creeped out." His eyes kept darting to the jangling charms as he wondered what was going on.  
  
"Good. I'm beginning to see something."  
  
Jack leaned over to get a better look at the crystal, but he couldn't see anything. "What is it?"  
  
"It is a dark cloud, an evil presence, ever changing. It is dominating." She answered his unasked question. "Yes, it is the Dark One. But there is something breaking it, like a ray of light. It is long and narrow, like a blade. The light is growing stronger. It just might win."  
  
The sibyl continued to look intently into the crystal. Jack was at a loss. Why was she seeing in symbols? This was not the prediction he was hoping to hear.  
  
"Things are starting to become clearer now. I'm beginning to see people. They're fighting. The good is winning, but just barely. It is, it is-- what?!?"  
  
Jack nearly jumped out of his chair. "What is it? What do you see?"  
  
"Nothing, that's what. The vision suddenly stopped. It was as though the spirits just pulled the plug. It's never happened before."  
  
"Is it, I mean am I going to, to . . ."  
  
"I don't know. Let me see your palm."  
  
Jack reluctantly stretched out his right hand. She took it and examined it with her fingers. "You do have a long lifeline. It almost desires for more hand so that it may continue to extend. Hmmm, your hands have seen better days. All these cuts, scars, and scorch marks. But no, you won't die, not anytime soon."  
  
"So, what does this mean?"  
  
"It is hard to say. I won't settle for this! I want to know what this means as much as you do. I can see if there is anything wrong with the orb, and we shall meet again in a couple of days."  
  
They tried again and again days afterward. There was nothing wrong with the crystal ball, and it produced the same results. Then she tried other methods. She tried the Tarot cards, but they were very vague to her. She asked for Jack's birthday, but their calendars weren't compatible. So she couldn't consult the stars. But she did not give up.  
  
"I have other means, dear. Come in a few days. There is one option that I use as a last resort. It is very powerful, but also very risky. It is sure to give us an answer."  
  
Soon he had to turn his mind to other things. Sirius answered his note.  
  
Jack,  
  
I'm not really sure if Draco Malfoy is responsible for the Weasleys' attack, but it is suspicious that he was under a trance that evening. A truth potion wouldn't hurt. Hermione is usually sharp about these kinds of ideas. I gathered a few ingredients for a fairly good potion. It's no Veritaserum, and it only lasts five minutes, but it might do just the trick.  
  
Good luck,  
  
Snuffles  
  
Jack met Sirius as a dog along the edge of the forest. Jack and Hermione put the potion together. Then he waited in the antechamber in the Great Hall. Hermione brought in a flask of pumpkin juice and two empty goblets. "I'm going to put a thirst charm on the threshold. That way the first person that comes IN will be very, very thirsty. We'll put the potion in the pumpkin juice. All we got to do is make sure that Malfoy comes in first. Then he'll be so thirsty, he'll want to drink the pumpkin juice." She poured a glass of pumpkin juice and gave it to Jack. "He may want to see you drink it first to insure that this is alright."  
  
"This seems rather dishonest," Jack said warily.  
  
"Let's face it, sometimes you gotta be dishonest to do good," Ron answered.  
  
"I do not think so."  
  
"Well, it's the plan we got, so let's go with it."  
  
Hermione finished getting everything set up. "Alright. Ron and I are leaving. We're going OUT, so the charm won't affect us. But make absolutely sure that the next person to come in is Malfoy. Anybody else will ruin everything."  
  
She and Ron got out of the room, and immediately Ron cried, "Wait, I forgot my--!"  
  
He almost stepped over the threshold, but Hermione pulled him away by his ear. "He'll get it to you later."  
  
So Jack waited in the doorway for Draco to come by. The plan was almost ruined when Cho and her friends walked by. "Hey Cho, there's your angel," one of them said.  
  
"Of course, you know what they say, the Devil disguises himself as an angel of light," another added, and all the girls around her laughed. They started to head toward Jack, probably to mock him.  
  
"Can it. Leave him alone," Cho said.  
  
"Whatever you say, Delilah," another girl giggled.  
  
Cho just waved at Jack and mouthed, "Ignore them."  
  
A few minutes later, Parvati and Lavender found him. "Hey Jack," they shrilled together.  
  
"Hello ladies," he answered bashfully.  
  
"Professor Trelawney told us how hard a time she's having telling your future," Lavender said.  
  
'Maybe we should give it a try," Parvati suggested.  
  
"Good idea. Perhaps another time."  
  
"Oh, we could do it now," Lavender said. "Right here in fact."  
  
"No. Right now, I am concerned with things in the present."  
  
"Homework, right?" Parvati said. "Gotcha."  
  
"We'll meet you in the common room," Lavender said, and they left. Just as they were leaving, Jack saw Draco and his two henchmen heading toward him.  
  
"Malfoy, good evening to you," Jack bowed. "I need to speak with you for a moment, in private."  
  
The two big guys were already stepping back. They remembered how easily he pushed them over last time. Draco rolled his eyes at them. "Alright. I've been meaning to talk to you as well."  
  
Draco stepped into the doorway. He paused and blinked, but then he casually sat in a velvet armchair. Was the charm somehow broken?  
  
"I know you were following me the other night," Draco said.  
  
That came as a surprise. "How did you know?"  
  
Draco looked at him oddly and answered, "Well, I heard you talking about it with Weasley and them."  
  
"Oh." Wait, that couldn't be right.  
  
"Get me a drink. I'm thirsty."  
  
Good, he did go under the charm. Jack poured some pumpkin juice from the flask and gave Draco the goblet. Draco took a long swig, then spit it all out. "What, was this made from rotten pumpkins? The taste is very off- color."  
  
"I have some here from the same flask, and it is fine." Jack sipped from it and showed Draco the glass. "You see?"  
  
"I don't trust you, but I'm so thirsty I could drink a whole bottle of Skele-grow. If I get sick, though, it's your fault."  
  
Draco took a long gulp and suddenly coughed. He dropped the goblet on the floor. Then he looked up at Jack with the straightest face ever. His pupils had become so small, they looked like tiny dots of ink.  
  
The potion worked. Jack only had five minutes, so he spoke quickly. "Who put you under that trance last night?"  
  
"Anteus," Draco answered. He had a small, strained voice, as though it were fighting against something.  
  
"So it is Undertaker. Tell me about him. What do you know?"  
  
"Last summer, after the Dark Lord returned to power, Father wanted me to grow where I lacked so that I would be of service to the Dark Lord one day. Therefore, he circulated a want add around Knockturn Alley among the Death Eaters for a dark arts tutor. Anteus was the first and only applicant. Father did not want him because he did not recognize his surname thus was not sure if he was a Pureblood, but I wanted to keep him from the start. I do not know why. Ever since then, Anteus has put his own power into me. Father does not know that he is not preparing me to work for the Dark Lord but for a new leader. One day soon, the Dark Lord will fall, and Anteus will usher the new leader into power. He has promised me that I will be his chief servant. I will be paid handsomely, for I will ensure that only my kind survives."  
  
"This is why Undertaker is protecting Hogwarts from the One Who You Fear."  
  
"Father was furious when he discovered that Fudge appointed Anteus as a school governor. He felt betrayed. Father does not know the truth. He will not know."  
  
"Why did he summon you in a trance?"  
  
"That is the way he calls me. Every night at midnight, he summons me to his secret chamber. He enchants me so I do not know where I am going, that I would not be tempted to go there in the day. He enchants Mrs. Norris, Filch, and the teachers to sleep so that I would not be caught. I go to him, and we plan for that glorious day that shall come. His spell deprives me of sleep, but the result will be worth it."  
  
"Was he responsible for what happened to the Weasleys?"  
  
But Draco closed his eyes and shook his head. "What happened? Why is pumpkin juice all over my shoes?"  
  
"I will clean it. Thank you, Draco. You have told me what I needed to know."  
  
Draco left confused. Jack made up his mind. He will borrow Harry's cloak again and will find once and for all what Draco is doing.  
  
Wait a minute, Draco couldn't have heard when Jack told Ron about when he saw Draco that night. Draco was asleep at the Slytherin table.  
  
******************  
  
Harry initially would not loan his cloak out again to Jack, but Ron pressured him into it. Jack kept the cloak under his arm and waited for midnight to come.  
  
He didn't mean to, but he dozed off as he was waiting. He had another dream of being out in the mist. The bird remained on his shoulder. The snake was coiled tightly around his arm. Jack still could not clearly see the other creature, but he saw its yellow eyes watching his every move. Then he came to a familiar sight--the enchanted well where he first found those blind guards. He was about to move away when he heard a stern order.  
  
"Put the animals into the cauldron."  
  
Snape glared at him from the mists. He stood along side the well. Jack looked at its bubbling, black waters and shook his head. "No."  
  
"Twenty points from Gryffindor if you do not comply, Samson."  
  
"But if I do it, they will die." The bird cooed softy and buried its head further into his hair. The snake coiled even tighter. Even the mysterious, unseen creature seemed to move closer toward Jack for shelter. "See? They do not want to go."  
  
"Then we will make them!" a cold voice said behind him. Jack turned to see a wizard in a hooded, black robe, Undertaker. He tore the bird off of Jack shoulder and the snake from his arm. He threw them into the well along with the woodland creature. Jack tried to stop him, but for some reason he could not move his hands. "It has begun."  
  
Aku's hand appeared again. It lowered down to the well and opened. Harry fell out of the palm. Screaming, he was dumped into the well.  
  
Jack woke up and realized that time was getting away from him. He put on the cloak and headed out.  
  
He found Draco on the third floor, as though it was just where he had left him last time. Jack followed Draco down a couple of corridors. Right as Draco went into a room, a suit of armor fell in front of Jack. It shook, and Jack heard muffled yells. This is the armor he locked Peeves in, but this wasn't where he left him. Jack pushed the suit of armor back upright and bolted for that room.  
  
Draco was gone. He saw a rather tall and ornate mirror sliding over a hole and closing. Jack ran to the mirror and tried to push it back. It would not move. He even drew his sword and tried to wedge it open. No luck.  
  
Jack tried to look for another way around, when he looked at the mirror in fear and concern. He was still wearing the cloak, but he could see his reflection in the mirror. He tried to tie the cloak tighter to himself, but the image didn't disappear.  
  
Then he saw a blossom fall at his feet. Yet he looked down, and there was nothing. In the mirror, though, he was standing in a rain of lotus and cherry petals.  
  
And then, in the mirror, the room disappeared. Jack saw castles, shrines, and all the places that made his home. Two young people came to him and bowed.  
  
"Mother. Father," Jack whispered.  
  
The reflection of the empress came nearer and hugged his reflection's shoulders.  
  
Jack leaned upon the glass. "Forgive me. Father, I should have heeded your warning. I let Aku--"  
  
But the emperor gestured to a place far on a hill. A dying tree stood there, and Jack knew it was Aku trapped again. The father smiled and put on Jack's reflection an imperial robe.  
  
"Why am I just watching this?" Jack thought. "I should be there!" He hit the glass hard with his fists. He kicked it. He threw his sword at it. None of his efforts even scratched the glass, much less break it. Jack did not know what broke his heart more, the fact that this was merely an illusion, or that none of the reflections mirrored his anguish.  
  
Jack fell on his hands and knees and wept. He wept harder than ever in his adult life. His mirror mother and father did not seem to care. Jack hated this scene, but he could not tear himself away.  
  
The overwhelming sorrow finally brought Jack back to sleep. It might have been his mind playing tricks with him, but before he fell into slumber, he heard a whispering voice. It was his own, and it was a strange whisper. It almost sounded as though it was speaking backwards, but he could still understand what it said.  
  
"I will see you. I will see you soon." 


	7. Unravel

Note: I would put in more details and filler, but for lack of ideas, it's time to cut to the climax.  
  
Chapter 7: Unravel  
  
Jack dreamed that he was still staring at the mysterious reflection. He was completely frozen. As much as he wanted to move away, he could not move at all. Then the picture shrunk and lost its color. A bubble disturbed the image, and the picture rippled and disappeared. Jack could move again, and he backed away. He wasn't looking at that strange mirror. He was looking at that black magic well.  
  
As the ripples faded, Jack saw a new image in the waters, Undertaker handing something to Professor Snape. Jack stood to challenge Snape, who looked darkly at him. Snape threw whatever Undertaker gave him at Jack's feet. It exploded.  
  
When the smoke cleared, Jack was flying on a broom, a bludger bat in his hand. Another player cut him off, the same way Cho cut Harry off at the game. It wasn't a Slytherin. It was his dark side.  
  
"Where did you come from?" Jack asked.  
  
"Where did you come from?" the dark samurai mimicked.  
  
"Mock me not!"  
  
"Mock me not!" His dark side laughed and flew circles around Jack. He stopped and flew close to Jack's ear. "The good news is I'm not here to attack you. The bad news is . . . " He looked around stealthily, smiled deviously, and whispered, "He knows. There are no more secrets."  
  
Jack had no idea what he meant. "There are no more secrets?"  
  
The dark samurai pointed at him and laughed evilly. From nowhere, Jack could hear Aku laughing as well. He looked down at himself and saw that his robe was now black. He looked all around him, but he could not see Aku. Then he turned back to his dark side, but he had vanished. A Bludger was in his place, and it charged straight at him.  
  
"OW! What the . . .?"  
  
Someone had tripped over Jack. He woke up, tried to focus. It took him a while to realize he still had the cloak on. He took it off and looked closer at the boy.  
  
"Ernie?"  
  
He turned around. It was indeed Ernie McMillan, his friend from Muggle Studies.  
  
"Jack? Where did you come from?"  
  
"Where did you--I mean, I believe I deserve an answer to the same question."  
  
"Took a wrong turn I reckon. Best be getting back to the Great Hall. Quidditch match is in about an hour."  
  
"It's morning already?"  
  
"Yeah! What, have you been sleeping here all night?"  
  
"I don't know. I just looked in that strange mirror and . . . "  
  
"What strange mirror?"  
  
Jack looked behind him. The mirror was gone.  
  
"Perhaps it was a dream."  
  
"Whatever. See you in MS." Ernie ran out.  
  
Bewildered, Jack got to his feet and walked out of the room. (Was this even the same room?) In his attempt to find his way, Jack walked right into a flag. He hadn't seen a flag like this before. "Ernie?" he called.  
  
Jack heard footsteps stop and come back his way. "Yes?" a disgruntled, out- of-breath Ernie McMillan replied.  
  
"What does this mean?"  
  
"'Never tickle a sleeping dragon.' It's the school motto."  
  
"I know that, but what do these symbols mean?"  
  
"That's the school crest, of course! Each animal is the mascot for each house. I thought you knew that. Now let me go. I'm hungry."  
  
"OK. Thank you. I am sorry to trouble you."  
  
Ernie promptly left again, but Jack continued to stare at the banner. The snake, the bird, and the mysterious creature in the woods were all here. Was there really something to these dreams after all? But there was not a lion in this dream. What did it mean?  
  
Jack stomach growled. He needed to go get breakfast as well. He made up his mind to ask Sirius about it later.  
  
The Great Hall really wasn't all that far away. As soon as he found a stairway, he was able to find his way. He sat down next to Ron at the Gryffindor table and silently began to eat.  
  
"So, did you find where that idiot Malfoy's been up to?" Ron asked.  
  
Jack sighed. "To tell the truth, I'm not completely sure if I really followed him."  
  
"What? Then where've you been all night?"  
  
"It's very strange." He described everything that he encountered, except for Peeves and his dream. Ron groaned when he heard about the mirror. "And when I woke it was gone. Could it have been a dream?"  
  
"What was the mirror like?" Harry asked.  
  
"I didn't look at it too closely. It was tall, it reached the ceiling. I saw it had an inscription at the top. I didn't take time to read it, but it looked like it was written in a different language."  
  
"Oh, where was it Samson?"  
  
"Don't answer that!" Ron interjected. "That was no dream. That was the Mirror of Erised. Jack, take my advice, don't go looking for that mirror."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Harry found it our first year here. It nearly drove the both of us mad!"  
  
"No, I mean why would I go looking for it?"  
  
"Well, you just saw what you most desire. Most normal people would want to see it again."  
  
"It's no good, Ron. I tried to get to the other side, but the mirror would not break. I knew it was no more than an illusion. What good is seeing what I most desire if it cannot give me what I most desire? I don't need to see it again to remember. Memories of my home have long been burned into my memory. They have haunted my dreams for years. It does not do to dwell on dreams and forget to live."  
  
Jack finished his breakfast and left the table. "Wow. He has Dumbledore's wisdom already," Ron gasped.  
  
The Quidditch match of Slytherin against Hufflepuff was later that day. It was a great game. Ernie happened to be one of the new Chasers, and he was really good. Hufflepuff was ahead for most of the match because of the many Quaffle goals he made. However, Draco fell asleep on his broom and as he was snoring the Snitch flew into his mouth. So, Slytherin won.  
  
The following week the Gryffindor team started beefing up on their training. They trained every night, and Jack was part of the operation. He was getting better and better.  
  
Luckily, he still had time to see what the sibyl had in store for him. Immediately when he came in, the sibyl immediately closed all the flaps of the tent super-tight. She turned off the lamps and put out the perfume fire. She lit a few candles and spread on the floor a board with huge English letters written on it.  
  
"What is oo-eye-ja?" Jack asked looking at the name at the top of the board.  
  
"It's Ouija," the sibyl replied. Jack had no idea where she would get "wee- jee" out of that word. "It is our direct connection to the spirits themselves. I only use it as a last resort. You never know whom you're talking to. Many a séance has gone awry. Now, all you need to do is to put your fingers on this pointer. I shall speak on your behalf."  
  
Jack nodded and put his fingers on the strange magnifying glass with tiny wheels. "Spirits, we beseech you," the sibyl said in a loud, dramatic voice. "Are you among us?"  
  
There was a brief, uncomfortable pause, and then the pointer slowly started moving toward the word "Yes" at the side of the board.  
  
"How did you do that?" Jack asked.  
  
"Oh, I didn't," the sibyl smiled.  
  
Jack was confused. He certainly didn't do it. Was there truly another force from the great beyond guiding him?  
  
"Answer us truthfully, spirits," the sibyl said. "Are you for us? Are there any troublemakers or dark spirits among you?"  
  
After a few moments, the pointer glided slowly to the word "No." Jack wondered which question it was answering.  
  
But the sibyl seemed very convinced. "They're on our side. That ought to cut back on a lot of problems." She cleared her throat and continued. "Spirits, consider this young man, Jack. He is looking for his home. Where can he find his way back?"  
  
There was a very long pause. The pointer remained stationery for quite some time.  
  
"What advice can you give him?" the sibyl finally asked.  
  
The air felt very eerie. Jack was about to give up and remove his hand when then pointer began to move again. Jack held his breath. The pointer moved to the L, continued to an O, pointed to the O again, and then to a K.  
  
"Look," the sibyl whispered.  
  
Jack bit his lip. The spirits knew where he had to go, and they were going to tell him where to look.  
  
The pointer moved back to the O, then to the U, and finally stopped on the T.  
  
"Look out," the sibyl nodded.  
  
"Look out where?" Jack asked.  
  
"I think the question should be for what."  
  
"Ask them both."  
  
But before the sibyl could, the pointer moved like lightning to the same letters. "L-O-O-K-O-U-T-L-O-O-K-O-U-T."  
  
Jack felt as though his hand might fall off, but the sibyl shook with a great fear. "We are in danger."  
  
But Jack was beginning to see something hovering in the air. "I don't think so." He grabbed a fistful of incense and threw it upward. "MYRTLE!"  
  
The ghost shrank back. "Hi Jack. I was still trying to think--"  
  
"This is not a place to play! This was important to me!"  
  
"But I've never been summoned to a séance before, and I was just saying thank you for what you have done."  
  
"Be gone depressed spirit! BE GONE!"  
  
Myrtle floated out of the classroom crying.  
  
"This isn't going to work, is it?" Jack asked.  
  
"No," the sibyl sighed. "I wouldn't had guessed that our own ghosts would interfere, except for that impish one. I haven't sensed his presence in quite some time, though."  
  
"Is there anything else we can do?"  
  
"I'm afraid not. Forgive me, my dear. I do not know why the fates would close my third eye to you."  
  
"Thank you for trying, sibyl," Jack bowed. But as he left, he began wondering if Hermione was right, that she was nothing but a fraud.  
  
The second floor was flooded for several days afterward. Many times, when Jack waded through, he could hear Myrtle wailing. Jack would often pause and listen, filled with guilt. Then he remembered what she did and passed by in anger.  
  
Jack wasn't getting a lot out of classes because it was about time for finals. Dumbledore told Jack that he was excused. Still, Jack attended just to see what was happening.  
  
"Takes notes on this, because I will only teach it once, and there is a strong chance that it will be on the exam," Snape said. "This is the Duplicos Potion. It is one of most potent potions I will ever teach you. It works on contact. Any substance, save living tissue, touching the potion will create an immediate copy."  
  
"Whoa," Fred said. "I don't think anybody in our family has learned this."  
  
"We ought to try it with money," George whispered.  
  
The potion was very complex, but just like the other potions Jack closely followed the instructions. As he was stirring the potion he stopped. "Professor Snape!" he called.  
  
Snape hesitantly walked over to him. "What is it, Samson?"  
  
"Is this supposed to happen?" He lifted his metal spoon out of the mess. It had two scoops and looked like it was continuing to divide.  
  
Snape sighed. "For goodness sake, Samson, use a wooden spoon."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Were you even listening? Wood absorbs the potion, unlike other material."  
  
"I listened to every word. You never mentioned anything of the sort. However, it is all right. I will use a wooden spoon."  
  
For some reason, after the lesson Snape asked to keep the potions for final evaluation. Nobody could figure out exactly why. Jack didn't have time to think about it. The next day was their final Quidditch match.  
  
Jack ate his breakfast and didn't pay any attention to everyone's encouragement/criticism. He kept thinking about the last dream, and he knew something terrible was going to happen this match.  
  
But then he felt a hand touch his shoulder that woke him out of his worry. "Hey Jack," Cho said.  
  
"Cho!" Harry's expression brightened up. "Delighted to see you here! Have a seat."  
  
"Hi Harry," Cho muttered. "Jack, could you come with me real quick? I have something to show you."  
  
Jack nodded and joined her. Harry glowered at him as they went into the antechamber.  
  
"This is my good luck charm," Cho said. She reached behind her neck and unlatched a golden chain. The chain had a pendant that looked like a tiny shrine. "Engorgio!" she said tapping the charm with her wand. The charm grew, and Jack saw that was actually a cricket cage.  
  
Jack couldn't stop himself from laughing just a little bit. "I loved catching crickets as a child. I also thought they brought luck."  
  
"Oh, it's not just the cage. Look." She opened the door. "This is a family heirloom. Mother says it is over two thousand years old."  
  
She reached in and pulled out a cricket made of origami! She handed it to Jack and laughed at his stunned silence. "Animate!" she commanded with her wand. The cricket sprung to life and hopped out of Jack's hand. Cho and Jack playfully chased it around the room. It was good for Jack to get out some energy and to laugh. After the cricket was caught, Cho stopped it with a "Finite Incantatem!"  
  
"Where did this come from?" Jack asked her.  
  
"One of my ancestors. I don't know the complete story, but somebody gave it to her. I'm not sure who." Cho placed the cricket back in the cage and shrank it. Then she placed the chain into Jack's hand. "Jack, I want you to have this."  
  
Jack shook his head. "No."  
  
"Just for the Quidditch match. I'm sure it will give you good luck."  
  
"I cannot accept this." He got an idea. "If you want our team to have luck, give it to Harry."  
  
"Harry?"  
  
"He would be upset with me if I accepted this."  
  
Cho laughed rather hard. "Oh, he thought that I . . . oh, I see."  
  
"So, you are not . . .?"  
  
"Jack, he doesn't completely understand. I like Harry, almost as much as I like you." Then Cho turned away and sobbed. "But my heart is in the ground with Cedric."  
  
Cho sat down and began to cry. Jack patted her shoulder. "I am . . . sorry."  
  
He turned to leave her alone, but she said, "No, sit down. You don't know about him. He was never mentioned in the Daily Prophet." She told him about Cedric and what had happened the previous year. "He was doing so well in the tournament. It took us all by surprised what happened. He disappeared and was killed by . . . by . . . by You-Know-Who!"  
  
When Jack heard that "You-Know-Who" was the culprit, his face fused into a cold, determined expression. He picked up the chain and walked out of the room. Silently, he walked out to a secluded place outside and stabbed his sword into the ground. "I will find Aku and make him answer for the terror he has caused this school. I will avenge Cedric's blood. I swear it."  
  
He heard a gasp. Cho was watching him, terrified. Jack quickly hid his sword, but the damage was done. She ran away.  
  
"There you are, Strong Man!" George said. "Come on, we've been looking for you!"  
  
Jack got up and followed him. They went together to the Gryffindor team's tent where they heard another rousing speech. Then Jack picked up his broom and his bat. Something greasy was all over the handle. Jack found a rag and quickly wiped the residue off.  
  
"Please make welcome the Gryffindors: Spinnet, Bell, Johnson, Potter, Weasley, Weasley, and by popular demand, Samson!" The stands erupted into applause. "Remember, the winner of this match wins the coveted Quidditch cup for the year! So may the best team win! And we all know who the best team is."  
  
"Jordan!"  
  
"Sorry Professor."  
  
Jack resigned to keep a close watch on the Slytherins. He feared his dream meant something terrible would happen at the match.  
  
He kicked off and searched for Bludgers. Sure enough, one Slytherin Beater immediately hit one his way. Jack hit it off to the sky. He heard another coming from behind and hit that out of the way as well.  
  
"Whoa! That one came back quick!"  
  
The first one that Jack struck was coming back. He hit it again. Then another one pelted him from the sky. He got it just in time.  
  
But as he continued to look around the field, he wondered if somehow he was hit on the head. He saw five Bludgers on the field and more coming!  
  
Jack flew near George. "Did you not say that there are only two Bludgers?"  
  
"Yeah," George answered. "Where'd you suppose these are coming from?"  
  
"I do not know, but help me keep them out of the way." Jack continued to strike every Bludger he could find, but the problem only seemed to get worse. He searched like a hawk for any Slytherin working hocus-pocus to make this happen.  
  
"Who says Quidditch isn't full of surprises?" Lee asked. "I count no less than twenty Bludgers on the field! Well, I hope whoever is behind this will get his. AND I SAY HIS BECAUSE THERE ARE NO GIRLS ON THE SLYTHERIN TEAM!"  
  
"JORDAN, THAT'S QUITE ENOUGH!"  
  
Jack looked toward the faculty/staff box to see if Professor Snape was up to anything. Instead, he saw a wizard in a black robe standing in the teacher's box with a smile of intrigue on his face. He had a pale face and shocking red hair. Despite the red hair, Jack knew he wasn't one of the Weasleys. He didn't see this man's picture anywhere at the house. This was Undertaker. He glared. "I will play games no longer."  
  
"What is he doing?" Jordan asked. "In the midst of all this chaos, Samson is dropping his bat? Does he have his head on stai--what? Now he's getting out of his robe! What is this, some kind of forfeit?"  
  
The Gryffindors screamed at Jack to stop, but the Slytherins were egging him on. "Samson, what's wrong with you?" Harry yelled from his post. "Are you mad?"  
  
"Yes!" Jack yelled back at him. He tossed off the ripped Quidditch robe to reveal he samurai gi. "Yes I am!"  
  
Jordan practically screamed, "MERLIN'S BEARD, WHAT IS THAT?"  
  
The next Bludger that flew his way, Jack caught with his hand. He sliced the Bludger in half with his sword. From there he charged on his broom and cut every Bludger in his path. One flew toward the stands, and he sliced it right over the Ravenclaw stands. All the spectators screamed, but none looked more horrified than Cho.  
  
Most people in the crowd did not know how to respond. Everybody seemed to be in agreement that Jack was out of his mind. Hermione might have been the only people who held him in esteem. "That has to be the bravest thing I have ever seen."  
  
Madame Hooch kept blowing her whistle, but Jack didn't even hear her. Finally, when he was about to strike one of the last two, she grabbed his wrist. "That will be quite enough of that."  
  
"Let me go! He wants to hurt them!"  
  
"Come with me."  
  
Most people booed as he walked out, though it wasn't completely sure whom they were booing. "So, who wants a spot of tea?" Lee finally managed to say.  
  
Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape were both waiting for him.  
  
"What were you thinking?" Professor McGonagall cried.  
  
"He wants to hurt them! I was trying to protect them!"  
  
"I realize that, but what if a player came up to close, and you cut off his or her ear?"  
  
"That would not happen. I have been trained too well. Go to Undertaker. He is behind this."  
  
"Is he?" Professor Snape spoke up. "Well, I have been investigating your discarded bat, Samson. Madame Hooch, this bat has been saturated with a Duplicos potion. I taught this to Samson's class yesterday, and only one person finished. I'll give you three guesses who."  
  
"I did not go near the Quidditch Equipment, professor. I give you my word."  
  
"What good is the word of a dunderhead?"  
  
Jack looked Snape in the eye. "You can do whatever you wish with me, but you do not revoke my word and take away my honor."  
  
"Jack, calm down," Professor McGonagall said. "I am the head of your house. Your fate rests with me, not with him."  
  
Jack fell at her feet. "Believe me, Professor. I have done nothing."  
  
"Stand up, Jack. You're making a fool of yourself."  
  
"No, first I must--"  
  
"Stand!" Jack was forced to stand, so she must have used her wand. "I believe that you have not tampered with the Quidditch equipment. However, your conduct on the field is inexcusable in my judgment. Therefore, this match is hereby cancelled, and I will take away twenty points from Gryffindor."  
  
"If you see it as just, then so be it."  
  
"I would take your sword from you, but Dumbledore has ordered me to let you keep it. So I must warn you, if I see you draw that weapon, you will be expelled."  
  
"Very well. I will never use it to harm an innocent."  
  
Madame Hooch dismissed him. He walked out of the Quidditch field. The sky had turned strange colors: red, green, blue, and yellow. Wait, he had seen those colors before. Suddenly, a mist surrounded him, and instead of seeing the castle before him he saw the well. Something was coming out of the well. It looked like Harry, but he was black all over, and he had the same green face and flaming eyebrows as Aku. Jack wasn't sure if he should attack or not. Harry had in his arms the snake, the bird, and the woodland creature, which were now all black, and he released them. Wherever they went, they took away color. They spread darkness everywhere, and Jack could not stop it. Harry stared Jack down and the lightning bolt scar began to flash. It beamed some kind of lightning around Jack that trapped him. 


	8. Oracles

Chapter 8: Oracles  
  
Jack fought the electrical power to draw his sword, and the second he touched the hilt, it stopped. Harry and the well were gone, and everything was back to the way it should be. It was another dream. But this time he was awake! It was more than a dream; it was a vision. Jack shook his head and groaned. He had to learn the meaning of these visions.  
  
When he reached the Gryffindor common room, he was treated with ambivalence. Everything got quiet when he walked in. Neville took one look at him and ran straight up to the dorms. The Creevey brothers looked at him uncomfortably. Lavender, Parvati, and the female Chasers avoided eye contact with him. A few people patted him on the back and said, "Good job," quietly, but nobody was cheering.  
  
"Well," Ron said, "I reckon we know now why the One Who We Fear is so afraid of you."  
  
"Yeah, that was brilliant and all," Fred said, "but what did you do to my robes?"  
  
"I am sorry, Fred," Jack bowed. "You can fix it with magic it, can you not?"  
  
"Probably, but I'm a guy. You expect me to sew?"  
  
Jack almost answered when Hermione called him aside to speak to him privately. "I just want to say thank you, or should I say domo arigato?"  
  
Jack smiled. "You are trying. I appreciate that. But how do you know?"  
  
"I, er, did a report on ancient Japan while I was in Muggle school, most on it on samurai. I never thought I'd actually see one. Didn't think they were around anymore."  
  
"You're sharp. Please, though, I must ask that you do not tell anyone."  
  
"Don't worry. I'm good at keeping secrets. So, who did they say made the Bludgers duplicate?"  
  
"Professor Snape tried to blame me. He said my bat was saturated with the Duplicos potion we learned yesterday. But I think Undertaker--"  
  
"Just a second. Duplicos Potion? He wouldn't teach that. I've read about that potion. It's too advanced for Hogwarts, and some of the ingredients are extremely rare. Wait. I have a friend in that year from Ravenclaw, and she said they learned a potion to treat soar throats. I bet Snape set you up!"  
  
"What do you . . . ?" But just then, Harry came in and stood right beyond Hermione. Jack waved at him. "Hello Harry."  
  
Harry walked up to him and bristled with fury. "I hate you."  
  
"Why? I just saved your life."  
  
"You cost us the cup!"  
  
"Oh, come off it Harry!" Hermione yelled. "Look on the bright side. Slytherin doesn't have it either."  
  
"Yeah, well Slytherin didn't have twenty points taken off. Besides, even though Slytherins aren't great, they don't have a sword-carrying maniac in their house!"  
  
"I am not a maniac!" Jack yelled. He got everyone's attention. "I am here to protect you from the One Who You Fear!"  
  
"Oh yeah, I forgot, he's the One Who I Fear! Well, if you're not afraid of him, why don't you say his name?"  
  
"I'm not afraid to say his name. I keep it quiet to be courteous."  
  
"Well then, say it."  
  
"NOOOOOO!" nearly everyone else yelled at him.  
  
"You see?"  
  
"Fear of a name increases fear of the thing itself," Harry said defiantly.  
  
"Do you think I do not know that? Besides, what if I said his name? You would still hate me, wouldn't you Harry? I will not fight over something like this."  
  
Harry just shook his head and stomped off into the dormitory. Jack sighed and sat down in front of the fireplace. He didn't move until well after bedtime. As he was passing Harry's bed, he whispered, "His name is Aku." Harry groaned.  
  
**************  
  
"Jack can I talk to you a minute?"  
  
The last person Jack expected to hear that from was Draco Malfoy, but it did while Jack was eating breakfast. It's possible he was starting to come around. Jack stood from the Gryffindor table and followed him into an empty classroom.  
  
"Now, what I'm going to say doesn't leave this room, alright?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I just have to say, what you did yesterday was bloody cool. I've never seen anything quite that bold. One of those Bludgers was about to take me out, but you got it out of the way just in time. I . . . owe you one."  
  
"No, you owe me nothing. I was just doing what destiny has set out for me to do."  
  
"Tell me more about it. You're from Japan, right?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Wow, I've never been. I guess that's means that those aren't pajamas."  
  
"No, it's a gi."  
  
"What about that sword? Where did you get it?"  
  
"It was my father's."  
  
"Whoa. My father has several swords, but he's never allowed me to handle one. Can I see it?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Oh, come on. Can't I just take one look?"  
  
"It is not fit for untrained hands."  
  
"That's what my father says. Come on."  
  
"No!"  
  
"I must see it!" Draco pulled out his wand. "Accio sword!"  
  
The sword started tugging toward Draco. Jack grabbed it and pulled it back in his direction. "Why do you want it so badly?"  
  
"Why don't we duel for it? Come on, you chicken?"  
  
"Absolutely not!" Jack stood to defend himself.  
  
He came up to fight Draco and managed to strike the child once on his face. "Expelliarmus!" Draco yelled, which knocked Jack back. "Quit fighting like a Muggle. Get out your wand!"  
  
Jack refused to move.  
  
"Come on, Samur--er, I mean Samson. Show me your true strength!"  
  
Jack stood and looked at Draco in amazement. "What did you call me?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You know who I am? How? Did Undertaker tell you?"  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
Jack remembered his dark side's words. "He knows. There are no more secrets." What Jack did at the Quidditch match gave his true self away.  
  
"Listen to me, do not go back to Undertaker. He will destroy you."  
  
"I think that's my business. And really, I don't know what you're talking about."  
  
Then Jack noticed for the first time a snake on the emblem of Draco's robes. "Oh yes you do. I know you do." Before Draco could protest, he walked out.  
  
It just so happened that as he was going out, Jack bumped into--"Cho!"  
  
"Oh, hey Jack! Fancy meeting you here."  
  
"I was hoping to meet you so I could give this back." Jack took off the chain and put it back in her hand. "It didn't give me much luck yesterday, I suppose."  
  
"I wouldn't say that. Nobody was hurt too badly, were they?"  
  
"That's true. Cho, I am sorry I frightened you so."  
  
"Frightened? I wasn't frightened, just surprised. You see, I know how I know you now."  
  
"How?"  
  
"I've got to show you. Come on."  
  
She led him to parts of the castle where he had never been and had him stand before a statue that looked like Shakespeare. "Wait here." She walked over to a tall young man standing at a distance. She argued with him for a few minutes. Jack caught her saying, " . . . fragile . . . it's important!"  
  
Finally, she came back. "All right, our prefect will allow you to come in just this once, but you have to hold your ears while I say the password." Jack nodded and put his fingers in his ears as Cho said, "Cogito, ergo sum."  
  
The statue bowed and stepped out of the way, and Cho showed Jack in. It was another common room. It looked much like Gryffindor's, but it had a primarily blue color scheme rather than red. Next to the squashy armchairs were tiny tables filled with puzzles and brainteasers, some enchanted and some Jack had seen several times before.  
  
"Have a seat. I'll be right back." Jack took a seat and tried working one of the puzzles. It was a color changing one. It seemed the object was to make it all one color, but it changed everywhere Jack touched it. It was tricky.  
  
Cho came out of the girl's dorms walking backwards with her wand held out. Some kind of blanket was floating before her. "That's it. Careful, careful. Just a little further." She looked at Jack out of the corner of her eye. "This is another two thousand plus year family heirloom. This one technically isn't mine until I marry, but Mother let me borrow it when I owled her about you. The preservation charms are wearing rather thin on this one, though, so I have to be careful. Almost got it. There."  
  
With a flip of her wand, she hung the blanket on the wall. It was an elaborate Chinese tapestry. Jack couldn't remember seeing anything like it. He knew it was the Chinese style. He recognized the symbols in one picture, telling a story.  
  
It was partly HIS story.  
  
In the lower left corner were two children in a wheat field, one child handing an origami cricket to the other. In the middle of the picture was a samurai drawing his sword on a creature that looked much like Aku.  
  
"Who made this?"  
  
"My ancestor. It's the girl. You see, her friend returned as a samurai to defeat the demon monster. He vanished, and she fled to a nearby country, now China. She hid in a cave quite safely, only four Chinese Fireball dragons inhabited it. However, they knew she was hiding from the demon monster, so they protected her. According to our family legend, one dragon gave up its life to protect her and gave her permission to drink its blood. Ever since then, the Changs have had magical powers.  
  
"The demon monster knew that she had powers. So he invaded China, and her family fled again. They continued to flee until they came here. Unfortunately, we are going to soon flee yet again. In fact, this is my last year here. My grandmother fears that You-Know-Who is a reincarnation of the demon monster and he will come after us. But now that you are here, perhaps you can defeat him. Because, you must be a reincarnation of that warrior."  
  
"There is no reincarnation. The warrior never destroyed the demon, so he lives."  
  
"He can't be immortal, can he?"  
  
"He is. The sword alone can destroy him or at least bind him for a season. I agree with you, though. The One Who You Fear is that demon, and the samurai warrior will defeat him and undo the future that he has caused."  
  
"You do believe this?"  
  
"Yes. Cho, I am that warrior."  
  
Cho gasped. "No! How can that be? The demon monster destroyed him."  
  
"Not quite."  
  
"I reckon that's so. There is so much about this story that we don't know." She broke to yawn. She covered her mouth and stretched her arms. "Sorry, I haven't been sleeping well lately. I've had disturbing dreams."  
  
"Have you?"  
  
"Yeah. Mostly I get attacked by You-Know-Who, and then somebody I don't know saves me."  
  
"No!" Jack cried and grabbed her shoulders. "Not you too!"  
  
"Uh-huh. A few nights ago, whoever it was harassed me. He said I owed him a favor, and it was a strange favor. I had to dip a bat into some sort of green stuff."  
  
"That was you?" Then Jack eased off. "No, it was not you. You are being controlled in your mind. I do not hold you responsible."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Yes. But I believe you are a good girl, and you are trying to fight this evil. Just keep fighting. You will honor your ancestor."  
  
Jack turned to leave when suddenly Cho grabbed his elbow and dug her fingernails into his arm. He cringed.  
  
"Help me," Cho said in a struggling voice.  
  
Jack turned around. Cho had a look of desperation on her face. Her eyes had tiny pupils. They looked exactly like Draco's when he was under the truth potion, only she was clearly hurt and afraid.  
  
"I don't want to be under his power. He's forcing me! He's killing me from the inside, stealing my soul! I'm dead! I'm asleep!" She pressed in to whisper in his ear. "Resurrect me! I know you can! I've waited on you for so long. I've taken care of your family behind Aku's back. I've given water to your weary father, the emperor. You have his sword. You will save us from what we have become!"  
  
What was Cho doing? Was she acting like her ancestor? But she didn't know if that girl served his father. Jack didn't even know that. "What must I do?"  
  
"Beware. He wants to kill you! He is not who you think he is."  
  
"Who is he?"  
  
"He is . . . " But then she fell to her knees and burst into tears. "Oh, Jack, what's wrong with me?"  
  
Jack knelt to comfort her, and he noticed an emblem of a bird on her robes. So, she was one. But this was not a meek bluebird; it was a strong bird of prey. He thought about asking her about what she was telling him, but it was clear to him that it had been forgotten. "As I have said before, keep fighting," he whispered to her. He patted her hand and went on his way.  
  
He couldn't sleep that night. He could still hear Cho's pleas in his head. What did it all mean? He tried to think of the visions in an attempt to decipher them in his own mind. The animals stood for students that were chosen by someone for Aku's purposes. Was it Aku that chose them? No, it was Undertaker, or was it Snape? Draco was one of the students. He is the snake. Truly Jack learned that he was more than what he seemed. He can be dangerous. Cho was one of them. She is fighting a strong force, and she does not feel confident. That is why she appears as a weak bluebird, dependent on his strength and protection. Perhaps Jack can help reveal to her the true strength within. What of the other creature? That must be a student from the other house, Hufflepuff. The few students Jack knew from that house have not seemed to be in this scheme. Nonetheless, one must have been chosen. Perhaps that is why Jack could not see it clearly. It is possible that whoever it was is serving as a spy. Jack just did not know.  
  
What about the lion, the part of the emblem left out entirely in his dreams? The lion stood for Gryffindor. Jack saw it on his own robes. Did Undertaker, Snape, or Aku completely ignore Gryffindor? Why?  
  
One thing at a time. Jack concentrated on that last dream. Surely that was a warning. His dark side represented that the trouble that would befall him would involve duplication. He turned into a Bludger to show that it would happen at Quidditch. Jack turned into his dark side because he would be blamed. But who really did it? Of course! It was Undertaker. He handed Professor Snape the weapon. It must have been instructions or permission or both to teach that particular potion to his class and then to blame Jack when this happened. But Jack couldn't accuse Professor Snape, no matter how little he trusted him. That would only cause more unnecessary trouble, and no one will listen anyway. They did not listen when he accused Undertaker.  
  
Then there are all the other dreams. What did Aku want with these children? Was he changing them? Why? Are they somehow spreading his power?  
  
Midnight came, and Jack still did not have answers. The air turned bitterly cold. Jack tensed. Evil was near again.  
  
This time he heard no cries from Harry, but he did begin to hear movement. Jack prepared to attack. The curtain opened. Jack turned over and prepared to draw his sword, but it was not an intruder. It was Harry. He was under a trance. He held up his wand and began to say something, but Jack grabbed Harry's wand. "Harry, what are you doing?"  
  
Harry snapped out of the trance. "It's you! I knew it!"  
  
"Harry, you were dreaming again."  
  
"No, I saw him asleep. Undertaker gave me the power to destroy him, and it was you!"  
  
"You were under a trance, Harry. Trust me. I'm not who you saw."  
  
Harry didn't answer but sharply turned away and went back to bed.  
  
Jack closed his curtain and rested. Then, it occurred to him. Gryffindor was not left out. It's possible that Snape or Undertaker chose the other children at random, but Aku chose the Gryffindor himself. He wanted Harry. Why? If he killed Harry's parents all those years ago, wouldn't he try to kill the one who got away? Maybe Undertaker had plans of his own for Harry. It was all very strange.  
  
The sleepless night took its toll on Jack the next morning. He didn't know how he managed to stay awake as he ate his breakfast.  
  
"Hey Jack," two voices shrilled together.  
  
"Hi," he muttered without looking at them.  
  
"Oh, are you sleepy?" one asked.  
  
"A little," he answered.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
He looked up and saw that his visitors were Lavender and Parvati. "Are you not scared of me anymore?"  
  
"Oh, we were for a while there," Lavender replied. "But we had a little talk in the dorm last night, and we decided that you were just protecting us from the extra Bludgers."  
  
"And that was cool," Parvati said. "It makes you a hero."  
  
"Really?" Jack asked.  
  
"Yeah," Lavender answered. "So, we were wondering if you would take us up on our offer to tell your fortune."  
  
"The sibyl has already done all she can do. How do you know you will fare any better?" Jack mumbled.  
  
"Well, Professor Trelawney is amazing but not perfect. We figured she might have overlooked something," Parvati shrugged.  
  
Jack finally sat up. "Yes. Yes she has."  
  
"Oh good!" Lavender clapped. "Can we help?"  
  
"Absolutely. Let's go now."  
  
"Go?" Parvati said. "Go where?"  
  
"The forest, of course."  
  
Lavender gasped. "The Forbidden Forest?"  
  
"There is no other forest here, is there? Don't worry, you'll be safe with me."  
  
"Why would we want to go to the forest?"  
  
"To find an animal."  
  
Parvati gulped. "And why would we want to find an animal?"  
  
"To kill it."  
  
Lavender paled. "And w-w-why would we want t-t-to . . .?"  
  
But Parvati was catching on. "Oh . . . my . . . goodness," she said flatly.  
  
"What?"  
  
"He wants us to--" Parvati looked around suspiciously and whispered in Lavender's ear.  
  
"EWWWWWW!"  
  
"We can't do that."  
  
"The sibyl has not taught you?" Jack asked.  
  
"No, and we hope that she never does," Lavender answered.  
  
"Maybe Professor Trelawney knows how. Good luck getting her to use it though." Parvati and Lavender quickly left. Jack didn't want to come on to strong. He just heard that many seers could do it successfully.  
  
Later that afternoon, he ventured to the sibyl's chamber to make his proposal. When she understood what he was asking, she screamed "NO!" and fell upon a bunch of cushions.  
  
Jack looked at her questioningly. "It's accurate, I hear. All true seers are able to do it."  
  
"I'm not skilled in that field of predictions. Besides, I'm an old woman, and seeing a poor little animal die right in front of my eyes, my heart would not be able to take it. And I'm not sure if it's even legal anymore. I am sorry, dear, but there is still nothing that I can do."  
  
Jack sighed. "Very well. I believe Dumbledore said he was doing all within his power to find my time. So I will get home somehow."  
  
"Wait! What is this I hear about time?"  
  
"I come from the past. Do you not know this?"  
  
"No. You should have something. No wonder I couldn't see anything on you. I cannot see into the past, only the great beyond, that which has yet to happen."  
  
"Well, I have been sent to the future against my will. I was hoping you would see how I manage to get home, because that is in the future."  
  
"Now, I cannot explain that dear. Yet, there may be a ray of hope to this. When I was crystal gazing for you, remember how the vision cut short? Perhaps this is saying that your future is the past, where I am not allowed to see."  
  
"I think I understand." He sighed. It would have been much more helpful if he had the chance to see the Oracle at Delphi. "There is something you can do. Since I have come here, I have dreamed dreams."  
  
The sibyl sighed and shook her head. "Dreams, dreams, dreams. All throughout the year, I have heard depressing dreams, all revolving around He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. What can I tell my dear students, that he is truly coming to take their young lives so quickly? I should have never ventured down the royal road to the fates." Yet she sat in her armchair and said, "Nevertheless, it was part of my destiny. Have a seat, dear. Tell me your visions, and I will tell you what they mean."  
  
"Actually, they are like one large dream divided into several small visions. I am sure they are all linked so."  
  
From there, he described his troubling dreams. The sibyl looked on in interest, but she never commented nor asked questions. As he was discussing the final vision, something strange happened. The sibyl's eyes focused on a point in the distance. Her body went rigid, and her mouth sagged. Jack stopped in mid sentence when he saw her condition. "Sibyl? Sibyl? Are you all right?"  
  
The sibyl's eyes rolled in her head, and she spoke in a voice not her own, the same kind of voice Draco and Cho spoke in when they were fighting an irresistible force. The sibyl's voice was loud and harsh.  
  
"FOR MANY YEARS, THE SHOGUN OF SORROW HAS BEEN DENIED INTO OUR WORLD. TONIGHT, AT MIDNIGHT . . . THE DOOR WILL BE OPENED TO HIM. HE SHALL BE REVEALED. HIS SERVANTS SHALL BE CHOSEN, AND HIS ENEMIES SHALL BE DESTROYED. OUR WORLD WILL FOREVER BE CHANGED . . . TONIGHT. HE TEARS THE BARRIERS AWAY . . . EVEN NOW . . . WE SHALL BE SLAVES, FOR TONIGHT . . . WE WILL . . . BE HIS . . . "  
  
A familiar chorus of trumpets and drums that Jack heard from Hermione's book was blaring in his head. This is just like what travelers said happened to the Oracle at Delphi! He had heard a real prophecy! This was a true sibyl after all.  
  
The sibyl's head fell upon her chest and then snapped back up. "I'm sorry dear. In the heat of the day, I drifted off for a second. Please continue. My dear, what are you doing groveling on the floor."  
  
"Truly, I have heard the words of the fates this day," Jack said in a low voice.  
  
"I do not understand." Jack told her what he had heard. "The Shogun of Sorrow? I have never heard of that! This is not something to joke about."  
  
"I understand why you would not remember. You were in a trance. I have seen many under a trance lately, and none of them remember what they do or say."  
  
"Perhaps you were the one who was under the trance. Rise, and speak again."  
  
"Have you any insights yet?"  
  
"Well, I must say, your dreams are rather dramatic. Not quite as dramatic as the dreams of that poor Potter child, but still--"  
  
"Potter," Jack said to himself. "Potter, Potter, Potter." He whispered the word over and over. He knew he heard it somewhere before. After he was changed back from a chicken just about a month or two ago, he went around wherever he could learning about people who could do magic so nothing this crazy would happen again. He asked and heard so many terrifying stories. Someone said something about a young wizard named--  
  
"POTTER!" He turned back to the sibyl. "Who is Potter?"  
  
"Surely you know, my dear. You speak to the child daily. Do you not know that Potter is in your house?"  
  
"I did not. I cannot believe it."  
  
The sibyl wrung her hands. "Tragedy, tragedy, tragedy! Long have I seen it! Oh, the poor dear."  
  
Immediately, Professor McGonagall's voice echoed through the outside corridors. "All students please report to your common rooms immediately. Instruction will arrive shortly. Teachers, please report to the staff room."  
  
"The barrier's been torn away," Jack whispered.  
  
"I beg your pardon?" the sibyl asked.  
  
Jack was already on his way down the staircase. "Normally, I do not play with fate, but this time sibyl, I promise you this. Whether or not you remembered them, I will see to it that your words never come to pass." 


	9. The Scarred Ones

Chapter 9: The Scarred Ones  
  
Jack was heading toward where the teachers were heading, but a prefect found him first and directed him to the Gryffindor common room. That was fine with Jack. He could take care of other business.  
  
When he entered the crowded common room, he made his way to the fireplace and stood on the mantel. "Listen!" he ordered in a louder than usual voice. "I want all of you to pay attention and answer me. Which one of you is named Potter?"  
  
No one stepped forward. Everyone just looked at him funny and mumbled to each other. Very well, he will find out himself. If he remembered right, Potter was the last name. Collin and Dennis couldn't be it. Their last name was Creevey. Fred, George, Ron, and Ginny were the Weasleys, so it couldn't be them. Lee's last name was Jordan. But Jack was not sure about anybody else.  
  
Jack pointed at one of the girls who have hounded him since he first showed up. "Lavender. It's you, isn't it? Lavender Potter."  
  
"I wish," she answered. "But no, it's Brown."  
  
He pointed next to her. "Parvati Potter. It has alliteration."  
  
"Close. It's Parvati Patil."  
  
Jack pointed to the female Quidditch players in the back. "Katie Potter!"  
  
"Katie Bell."  
  
"Angelina Potter!"  
  
"Angelina Johnson."  
  
"Alicia--"  
  
"Spinnet!"  
  
Movement in the crowd showed people coming forward. Ron, Hermione, and Neville were moving up front. "Neville?"  
  
Neville cowered. "No! It's Longbottom!" He ran back into the crowd.  
  
"Hair--Herme--no time for this, is it you?"  
  
"Sorry. It's Granger."  
  
"You know who it is, Jack," Ron said. "Think."  
  
Jack tried to think, when a voice yelled in the crowd, "Oh, come off it!" Movement occurred at the back again, and someone Jack knew came before him. "Quit playing your twisted game, Samson. I'm Potter!"  
  
"Potter," Jack whispered. "Harry . . . Potter."  
  
"Yeah. You know you're not only nutters. You're also rather dense."  
  
Jack was only looking at Harry in complete shock. "All this time. All this time," he whispered to himself. "We were friends."  
  
"No we weren't," Harry muttered. Many in the group gasped.  
  
Jack looked vengefully at his other friends. "You knew! You knew all along who he was, and you never said a word!"  
  
"Everyone knows who Harry Potter is," Ron answered in a flat voice. "Even Muggle-borns."  
  
"We only assumed that you knew as well," Hermione added.  
  
"Oh, I know who Harry Potter is," Jack replied solemnly. He got off the mantel and looked Harry straight in the eyes. "Harry, you can feel however you wish about me, but do me one favor."  
  
Harry rolled his eyes. "What is it Samson? I'm probably not going to do it, but tell me anyway."  
  
"Tell me it's not true."  
  
Harry was bewildered. "What?"  
  
"Tell me you're lying! Tell me there is someone else!" Jack couldn't hide the tears in his eyes, and he nearly screamed as he grabbed Harry's shoulders. "Tell me you're not Harry Potter!"  
  
Harry pulled away from him. "I wish I could! Darn it, I wish I could! Do you think I like it? Living my life with no parents? Famous for something I can't even remember? Sometimes I hate it! Sure, it's better than living with my aunt and uncle, but still. Yet, I can't deny who I am. When I try, it stares me in the face." He pulled back his hair and revealed his lightning bolt scar, which seemed to be more inflamed than the time Jack had first seen it.  
  
"Of course," Jack whispered. "It was there, right in front of me all along! Why did I not see?"  
  
"Hang on," Collin said. "You don't want Harry Potter to be Harry Potter? That's what makes him so cool!"  
  
"Yeah, everyone wants to be friends with Harry Potter," Ginny said.  
  
Jack heard many more confused comments all around him, all asking why he was speaking against Harry Potter. "You poor, innocent children!" Jack cried. "You do not know what shall befall you!" All went silent again. Everyone looked at Jack. Jack took a deep breath and stood on the mantle again. "It is probably better that you know now that you may be ready.  
  
"Hear me! I know what I say is true. I have seen it. The day is coming when those who know magic will lose their souls. All those of your world will become puppets to the One Who You Fear. When he encounters a problem that he cannot control otherwise, he sends them. They are his last resorts, for they are his most secret, most dangerous weapons. They hide among mortals and are not distinguished, save for one mark of a shape of their choosing. This is why they are called the Scarred Ones. The mark is either on the head, the neck, the back, the wrists, even over the heart. For these have tasted death once and yet have survived. Because of this, they are given the power to speak two secret words. They speak these word to whomever the One Who You Fear desires, and those words are always the last things the victims ever hear. They are called the two words of death."  
  
"The Killing Curse," Hermione whispered.  
  
"Oh, there are those who resist this fate. Some hide from him and do good works to others, but they will be discovered before their lives are over. Others have successfully resisted the One Who You Fear but at a terrible price. They lose their minds and perform their magic haphazardly.  
  
"And how do the wizards fall into his hands? Does he attack them and take over, as he has done to mortal nations? No. For centuries, he has tried, but there is some barrier between them that he could not cross for years. Instead, they were handed over by a fifteen-year-old young man. A young man who practically worships the One Who You Fear, a young man who becomes the first dictator of the Scarred Ones and tortures his colleagues to be scarred and join the regime. A young man named Harry Potter."  
  
There were cries of disbelief in the crowd. Harry just looked at Jack in utter horror. "You are mental! Completely mental!"  
  
"It's all right, everyone," Ron said. "Jack's just horribly confunded. He doesn't know what he's saying."  
  
"Yes Ron, I do!" Jack said. "I cannot tell you how many people I talked to who told me of the horrors of the Scarred Ones, how they lost families members either to death or to the scar. They blamed a wizard named Potter. This is surely he! Do you not see?" Jack took Harry and pulled back his hair over his forehead. "He is the first Scarred One!"  
  
There was commotion all over the place. The Gryffindors just didn't know what to make of Jack's accusation. They couldn't decide if it was true or if Jack was crazy. Harry was completely beside himself.  
  
"Am I interrupting something?" Professor McGonagall's voice broke in. Everything went silent again. "Good. I have an important announcement, and I am ashamed to say that it is not pleasant." She paused for a moment. "Professor Dumbledore has been attacked."  
  
More cries of horror arose from the crowd.  
  
"That can't be!" Hermione cried.  
  
"I know, I know. We teachers don't understand it either. If it were up to me, the school would be immediately closed. However, certain members of the Board of Governors have ordered us to keep the school open until the end of the year."  
  
"You're listening to that idiot?" Ron yelled.  
  
"DON'T YOU DARE CALL GOVERNOR UNDERTAKER AN IDIOT!" Harry screamed. Ron looked at him in shock and sat down.  
  
"I don't want to, Mr. Weasley, but I have no choice," Professor McGonagall replied calmly. "He has said he will take over the school if I do not comply, and he does have a considerable amount of power. Too much in my opinion, but that is my opinion. However, as the Headmistress of the school with Dumbledore indisposed, I have made the following regulations for your safety. For the remainder of the night, you are to remain in the common room. At six o'clock, supper will be served in the common room. You are allowed no more than two bathroom breaks tonight, and you will be accompanied by a teacher to the toilet. Lights out will be at 8:30 sharp, and I urge you to keep quiet. More rules will be administered in the morning."  
  
The professor turned to leave, but Jack followed her. "Professor, is there anything I can do?"  
  
Professor paused and looked at him for a long time. "No Jack, I do not believe there is."  
  
"The One Who You Fear is coming tonight. I have the means to his destruction. At least let me watch."  
  
"Who told you that You-Know-Who was coming?"  
  
"The sibyl. She had a true vision, as other sibyls had."  
  
But Professor McGonagall shook her head. "Jack, if You-Know-Who reveals himself tonight, the best you can do is . . . pray. Our best line of defense has been destroyed. If we can't do anything, you can't. Now, if you excuse me, I have three other houses to which I must read these rules."  
  
Everyone was filing into the dormitories, but Harry remained. He looked at Jack with total loathing. "Samson, you have done so many absurd things since you have come here, but this takes the cake! How can you say this about me? Why would I worship him after all that he has done to me? And I'm certainly not going to hand my friends over to him! Jack, I'm not evil!"  
  
"Prove it," Jack said.  
  
"And how do you expect me to do that?"  
  
"Never go back to Undertaker again."  
  
"I can't do that! He's protecting me from him! He's showing me how I can get my revenge!"  
  
"He's lying! Harry, he's going to hand you over to the One Who You Fear. He's coming tonight!"  
  
"Brilliant! We'll get to stop him once and for all!"  
  
"Harry, I mean it. If you go to Undertaker tonight, you will forever be lost."  
  
"Don't tell me what to do, Samson! That's all I got to say to you."  
  
Harry turned to the staircases. Ron also was standing behind. "Ron," Jack said. "I am sor--"  
  
"Don't even talk to me," he answered. "I thought you were cool, but nobody who talks that way about Harry can be my friend." He also walked on to the dormitory.  
  
Hermione, though, was going to her dorm, but then she stopped. She ran to the other staircase and called, "Harry, can I borrow your cloak tonight?"  
  
"GET YOUR OWN!" Harry screamed and walked on his way. Hermione looked shocked and also walked down to the common room.  
  
Fred and George advanced to Jack. "Whoa, Strong Man," Fred said. "You're coming on a little too strong tonight."  
  
"I am sorry, but I know what I have heard."  
  
"We don't disbelieve you," George said, "but it can't be Harry."  
  
"Yeah," Fred asked. "George and I have been talking about it. Maybe you're looking for another Harry Potter."  
  
"Perhaps a Harold Potter from Australia."  
  
"Who goes to . . . Warthog School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."  
  
"Good one, Fred."  
  
"Yes, quite clever," Hermione spoke up. "Too bad there's no such school, at least not listed in--"  
  
"Don't even tell us where you read it, Hermione. We made it up."  
  
"Yeah, thanks a lot, killjoy."  
  
"What makes you think that it could be another?" Jack asked. "The evidence points to the contrary."  
  
"Because Harry is a hero!" Fred answered. "Didn't you even listen to us, about he got that scar?"  
  
"You told me that the One Who You Fear killed his parents and tried to kill him."  
  
"Yeah, but that's only the beginning of it," George answered. "You-Know- Who said those 'two words of death' that you talked about to Harry when he was a baby. That's how Harry got that scar on his head, everybody knows that."  
  
"But something strange happened," Fred continued. "The curse rebounded, and it nearly killed You-Know-Who. He disappeared until a few years ago."  
  
"Then Harry kept him from getting the Philosopher's Stone," Hermione interjected. "That was his first year. The next year he killed the basilisk that You-Know-Who set free. And last spring, he held You-Know-Who off somehow. None of us really know the details of that, but he didn't attack our school then."  
  
"So you see," Fred concluded, "it can't be Harry. It wouldn't make sense. Why would he protect us from You-Know-Who for so long, and then change his mind?"  
  
"He could be allowing you to believe a lie," Jack answered.  
  
"No," Hermione shook her head. "I've known Harry longer than you. He wasn't leading us on to anything. However, it could be possible that something has changed. I mean, just tonight he yelled at both Ron and me. You saw that. That's not like him at all. Throughout the year, Harry's demeanor has been growing more and more sour. I do believe You-Know-Who has something to do with that, and with him coming back tonight--"  
  
"Wait, he's coming here?" George said.  
  
"How do you know, Hermione?" Fred asked.  
  
"Well, it's rather obvious," Hermione answered. "Every time You-Know-Who has come for Harry, Dumbledore has been absent. And of course, the whole old crowd in which Dumbledore so trusted has all been attacked. I bet You- Know-Who somehow managed for whatever happened to Dumbledore to happen."  
  
"Probably so," Jack nodded. "I must get out somehow. I must face the One Who You Fear."  
  
"Jack, do you really know what you're up against?" George asked.  
  
"Yes. Better than you do. It is why I have been sent here."  
  
"But you got here by accident, didn't you?" Fred said.  
  
"That's what we thought, but it is not so. Perhaps the whole reason I am here is to stop Harry, that the Scarred Ones will never be."  
  
"You may be too late," Hermione asked. "What you described sound much like You-Know-Who's supporters, who call themselves Death Eaters. There are plenty of those."  
  
"Perhaps. Tonight, one way or another, I will know."  
  
Jack went up to his dormitory and rested on his bed for some time. His roommates passed by his bed and looked at him in contempt. Jack just mulled over troubling thoughts. That seemed the only thing he got out of this experience, troubling thoughts. Finally, he decided to take a walk outside to clear his head.  
  
He walked out the common room and was confronted by Professor McGonagall. "I thought I told you to stay in your common room."  
  
"Please, I need to take a walk. I am armed. If I meet trouble, I will take care of it." She looked unconvinced. "Dumbledore would have trusted me enough to let me go."  
  
"Very well, but be careful."  
  
Jack bowed to her in thanks. He found his window/door and went outside. He decided the forest would be the best place to go.  
  
The forest actually looked somewhat cheerful in the sunset. Yet as Jack walked into the forest, he blinked. The scenery was changed when he opened his eyes. He saw cherry trees and imperial palaces. He was home. Yet he blinked again, and he saw the misty world of his dreams. It looked bleaker than usual, with everything black and the trees were all dying. A bitterly cold wind blew through the woods. Jack continually blinked inadvertently, and the scenery kept changing; yet the misty world seemed to be the most consistent. The only sound he heard was a crying bird. He wasn't sure if it was Buckbeak's call or if the bluebird of his dreams was singing in pain. Whatever it was, it didn't do much for his troubled mind.  
  
As he walked on, a black dog trotted by his side. Jack looked at it once and nodded. He walked on a few more paces than looked to his side. The dog was no longer there; it was Sirius.  
  
"What was that you were saying about my godson?"  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"He owled me, immediately. How dare you?"  
  
"Hear me out." He explained what he told the Gryffindors, then what he discussed with Fred, George, and Hermione. "They probably are right."  
  
"Of course they're right!" Sirius answered. "You should never believe what people say about who's evil and who's not. I'm living proof of that."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You remember when I told you that I was on the run? Well, I'm wanted for . . . murder."  
  
Jack felt he could guess that. "Self-defense."  
  
"No."  
  
"You were fulfilling the last wishes of a friend, granting him a good, honorable death."  
  
"Uh-uh."  
  
"He was your enemy."  
  
"Jack, you don't get it. They say I killed thirteen people, mostly Muggles, with one curse."  
  
"You didn't!"  
  
"No. I'm not guilty of any of those deaths. It went like this. One of my best friends in school was Harry's father, James Potter. After school, we remained good friends. He made me Harry's godfather. But then, for reasons I still don't understand, the Dark Lord came after Harry. Dumbledore told us that the best to hide them with the Fidelius Charm. It's a hard spell to really understand, but it puts a secret into one person. The only way to break the spell is for the Secret-Keeper to divulge the secret. James wanted me to be his Secret-Keeper, and I almost did it. But then I decided that this was exactly what the Dark Lord was expecting. I was James' best friend. Once he made me Secret-Keeper, the Dark Lord would come after me. So, at the last moment, I suggested that he make the Secret-Keeper a certain weakling who tagged along with us. The Dark Lord would never expect that." Sirius sighed and looked away. "I still regret that."  
  
"He told him?"  
  
"More than that. He was the Dark Lord's servant. His name is Peter Pettigrew. We called him Wormtail because he could turn into a rat. He told the Dark Lord where the Potters hid, and the Dark Lord killed James and Lilly."  
  
"Nothing like I pictured," Jack thought.  
  
"Just the next day, Peter cornered me on a busy street. He openly accused me of betraying Lilly and James. I tried to kill him there, but he had a wand hidden behind his back. He made the curse, and killed everybody that happened to be around. Then he turned into a rat and scurried into the sewers. Just before he transformed, he cut off his finger. So everyone thought I blew Peter and all those Muggles to smithereens, but I was framed.  
  
"Only five other people know the whole, true story: Harry, Ron, Hermione, Dumbledore, and my friend who was attacked. Everyone else still believes that I am evil. Until I can bring proof that Peter is still alive, I will have to hide. Do you see?"  
  
Jack bowed his head. "Yes. I see." They had walked into the same clearing as where they met last time. Buckbeak was there. Jack bowed to the bird briskly, and Buckbeak bowed back. Jack stroked its feathers, but then he sat upon a log. "I do not belong here."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I have no magical abilities. I do not know your ways. I've haven't had enough of a chance to be myself. All I have done is fouled things up."  
  
"Nonsense," Sirius said sitting beside him. "Dumbledore says you belong here, so you belong here."  
  
"Why did Dumbledore summon me?"  
  
"You know, I'm not really sure. It certainly didn't make sense to me after Remus was attacked when Dumbledore said he was going to summon a Muggle samurai warrior who was trapped in the future. But Dumbledore is wise, and he knew what he was doing. Look, if you don't feel confident, I'll come with you."  
  
"I would appreciate that."  
  
They walked back toward the school. At the main entrance, they saw something quite remarkable. Five columns of energy lined the way. Sirius ran to the first one he saw, which contained someone in tattered robes who looked more like a beast than it did a man. "Remus! Remus! It's me, Sirius! Can you hear me? Moony, it's Padfoot! Answer me!"  
  
As Jack came to get a closer look, Remus looked to him and solemnly bowed his head. "That's strange. He saw you, but he didn't see me," Sirius whispered.  
  
A middle-aged wizard beside Remus also bowed to Jack as he passed. Next to him was an elderly witch who bowed her head. Next to her were Arthur and Molly Weasley, and they also bowed. They didn't look frightened, as when Jack first saw them. They looked resigned.  
  
Jack wondered why Dumbledore wasn't next in line, but actually he was. He stood in front of the door, free. "Professor Dumbledore," Jack greeted with a bow.  
  
Dumbledore looked at Jack with solemn eyes. "There is still hope," he said in a weak tone of voice. He opened his hands to Jack and revealed an old- fashioned, ornate, golden key. Jack looked at it for a moment. What was it meant for? Did it open the door behind Dumbledore? How will it help? He turned back to Sirius, who only shrugged. The others were looking imploringly at Jack, as though they were urging him to take it.  
  
So, Jack stretched his hand forward and took the key from Dumbledore's open palm. Immediately, Dumbledore lurched as though he was having a heart attack. He stiffened and fell. His body rolled into line, and he was trapped in the black lightening column.  
  
"Dumbledore!" Jack and Sirius cried at once. Jack almost drew his sword, but Dumbledore held up his hand to stop him. He looked toward the door.  
  
The lock had the same decoration as the key, so it must work. Jack unlocked the door and opened it.  
  
Darkness filled the other side. Aku's laughter came forth along with a burst of energy. Sirius didn't see it coming and stepped forward first. It got him, and Sirius was also trapped.  
  
"Sirius!" Jack cried, but then Sirius was gone. Jack found himself in his bed with the curtains wide open. It was all another dream. The moon was high in the sky. Midnight was approaching fast.  
  
So, what did this dream mean? "There is still hope." What hope? What could be accomplished by Dumbledore's attack? The sibyl said it tore the barriers away, but--wait, that's exactly it! Aku would not attack with Dumbledore here. He had to get rid of the headmaster and every defense he set up. The only way for him to come was for them to be out of the way. That's the mysterious reason of why such strong, powerful wizards were so easily beaten. They allowed it to happen! They put themselves in the line of fire so that Jack could get to Aku! What a brave plan! Jack made sure to remember it.  
  
Then, there was a loud groan. "He's coming! He's coming! I can feel him!" Harry screamed. Jack could feel him too. The evil presence was stronger than ever. Jack was almost sure that he heard a whisper. "Now? Now is the time? Is it safe? OK, I'm coming."  
  
The curtains to Harry's bed opened, and Harry got out. He was clearly in a trance. He left the dorm room whispering once again, "The time is now." 


	10. What's in a Name

Chapter 10: What's in a Name  
  
Jack waited until Harry walked out of the room, and he started to follow. "Jack, wait!" a whisper hissed. Jack turned around to see Ron getting out of bed. Ron put a finger to his lips. He knelt down to Harry's trunk. "Alohomora!" Ron commanded, and the trunk opened. He got out Harry's invisibility cloak and handed it to Jack.  
  
"Does this mean you trust me now?" Jack whispered.  
  
"Well, Hermione and I did have a talk at supper. I'll give this to you if you promise me one thing."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Bring back my friend, and bring him alive."  
  
"I'll do my best."  
  
Jack left. The teachers outside were asleep. It must have been a spell to protect Harry and the other children. Jack saw Harry walking down the hallway and caught up. This time, he told himself, no ghosts, no moving staircases, no magic mirrors, nothing could lead him astray.  
  
But something did--a huge, black dog barking loudly and jumping in front of the window/door. Jack opened it. "What is it, Sirius?"  
  
The dog transformed into Harry's godfather before his eyes. "Jack, you're here?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Good, I was hoping to find you. Jack, I saw him."  
  
"The One Who You Fear?"  
  
"Yes. He's in the woods. He's coming this way."  
  
"Harry's sleepwalking. He's under a trance. I'm following him."  
  
"He's probably going to Undertaker, who will deliver my godson to that monster. Jack, let me take care of Harry. You go get the Dark One before he reaches the school."  
  
"Very well."  
  
Jack moved aside to let Sirius get in. The wizard turned around. "Good luck," he said.  
  
"Luck does not aid me. I fight with righteousness and righteousness alone."  
  
"Well, I'll think about you. I hope you come through."  
  
"You be careful, Sirius. I had a dream this evening that you--"  
  
"--were attacked? Me too. Strange. Well, don't worry. I'll be on my guard. You just go."  
  
Jack turned toward the forest. Wrath and determination filled his heart. He walked with his hands clenched so hard that they hurt. He will not let the sibyl's oracle come to pass. Aku's game will halt.  
  
Finally, he saw someone with a hooded cloak coming out of the forest. Jack knew this couldn't be Aku. It could be Undertaker. Jack immediately confronted him and fought him manually. The man did not fight back but allowed himself to be beaten. In the course of the fight, the Invisibility Cloak fell off and revealed Jack in his robe. The stranger's hood fell off, revealing a man with watery eyes and balding hair. This was not Undertaker, so it was probably Peter Pettigrew. Whoever he was, he must be involved.  
  
Jack pushed him against a tree. The stranger's eyes grew wide. "Mu--Mu-- Muggle!"  
  
"Where are the children?"  
  
"Master! Help! A Muggle's attacking me!"  
  
"Yes, bring me your master, that I may--"  
  
"CRUCIO!"  
  
The voice came out of nowhere, as did the unexpected pain. Jack screamed loudly and collapsed on the ground. The intense pain seemed to come from within. Every part of him hurt. It did not go away. Jack could not think, could not function. He tried to look at the one causing this pain, but his eyes could not focus. He could only see a figure all in black with red eyes gleaming, pointing his long, condemning finger down at Jack in his wretched state. Surely this was Aku, but Jack didn't care. He only wished for this pain to end, even if it meant for him to die.  
  
But somewhere in the back of his mind, the words of his si-fu miraculously came to him. "When you are wounded in battle, do not show weakness. There is no pain that you can not fight." Yes, even this agony can be fought. This pain may even be an illusion. He can not face Aku squirming like a worm on the ground like this. He will not cower. He will not give Aku that pleasure.  
  
So, fighting every muscle in his body, Jack pushed himself off the ground with his hands. From his knees, he stood upright. He dared not cry out in pain, though it was surely the hardest physical work he had ever accomplished. He would not let Aku out of his glare. His hair was a mess, and his entire body continued to throb. The only sound Jack could hear was his own, slow, gasping breaths, and he was at peace. He drew his sword, and the pain immediately stopped. He could function normally again. As his eyes focused, for a second he was taken aback.  
  
This was not Aku.  
  
This man was in a black robe. He had pale, white skin, so that his face looked like a skull, except his nose were just slits in his face. His eyes were red and cat-like, and they gleamed eerily. What Jack thought was a finger was actually a long, black wand held in the wizard's abnormally long fingers. Jack couldn't help but wonder for a moment if this was Death incarnate, the personification Jack had often heard of--the Grim Reaper. Or perhaps it was Aku assuming his form for whatever reason. Yes, that had to be it.  
  
The mysterious figure was obviously nonplussed that Jack had survived the pain, but he still chuckled under his breath. He smiled maliciously. "Look at this Muggle, Wormtail," he said to the other stranger in a disturbing, high-pitched hiss. "Fighting with his precious will-power. And he has a sword! How charming. He thinks he's King Arthur returned from Avalon." He laughed coldly.  
  
"Enough!" Jack demanded.  
  
"Oh Muggle, I am just getting started."  
  
"Your guise does not fool me, Aku. Transform into your true state and fight me, or are you a coward?"  
  
The mysterious figure laughed harder than ever. "For a Muggle, he knows his Animagi. Did you hear that, Wormtail? He thinks I'm Aku!"  
  
"Who is that, Master?" Wormtail asked timidly.  
  
"Oh, you will hear much about him in due time." The stranger looked hard at Jack. "I am not Aku. Oh no, Muggle. I am all he wishes to be. I am all that you will fear."  
  
"I fear no man."  
  
For the first time in the stranger's reply, there was no hint of a chuckle or even a smirk. "Then you are a fool, and you will die in your folly! AVADA KEVADRA!"  
  
Green light emitted from the stranger's wand. As a reflex, Jack held his sword out in front of him to block the blast. The light ricocheted off his blade and disappeared into the starry night.  
  
The stranger looked even more irritated that Jack survived. He raised his wand again. "I better have missed. Let me try again. AVADA KEVADRA!"  
  
Again, Jack deflected the magic power. This time it hit a nearby tree, which suddenly shed all its leaves. Jack understood. These were the two words of death, which he had been warned about.  
  
Meanwhile, the stranger shook his wand in fury. "This . . . this isn't possible!"  
  
"Master, look at the bright side. You still have your body," Wormtail said meekly.  
  
"I see no bright side! Wormtail, Harry Potter was bad enough. This is a Muggle!"  
  
Jack knew why he was still standing. It was one of the charms of the sword. As long as his heart remained pure, the sword would also protect him from the greatest of harm. He figured it might be partially the reason that he had survived so many times that he put his life on the line. But he would not reveal this to the stranger. Who was this? He went after Harry Potter and his parents? This is not Aku, but he must be working for him. It is time to strike fast and hard.  
  
"True. I am a mortal man, but I am not ashamed." He charged at the stranger, but the stranger was ready.  
  
"Expelliarmus!" he cried. Jack's sword couldn't block that spell, and it blew him away. "We need to kill this Muggle another way. Wormtail, hand me your wand." Wormtail did so, and the stranger transfigured the wand into a saber. "Now, I will put you under the Imperious Curse. If you want to keep your head, I suggest you not fight it. Understand?"  
  
"Yes, Master."  
  
Jack was charging again, screaming his war cry. Before he can hit the stranger, though, the nervous, little Wormtail who would not fight him last time charged at him with fury in his face and a jeweled saber in his liquid- like, silver hand. Jack didn't expect him to be quite a challenge, but Wormtail surprised him. So Jack got on his guard and fought harder. He tried to knock the saber out of Wormtail's silver hand, but it was stronger than it appeared. Yet after a while, it seemed like Wormtail was starting to give. Jack pushed him down, and Wormtail crawled toward his master in retreat.  
  
"I told you not to fight it!" the stranger yelled.  
  
"Don't let me go on!" Wormtail pleaded. "It's no use, Master! He is too strong!"  
  
"I don't care! Keep fighting! Imperio!"  
  
Jack thought the spell was meant for him. He once again deflected it with his sword, but it still hit Wormtail.  
  
Then, something curious happened. Wormtail's expression went blank. Somehow, Jack felt some kind of connection with Wormtail's mind. "What do you want me to do?" Wormtail's voice whispered in his mind.  
  
Jack didn't know what was happening, but he decided to use the opportunity. "Show me where the children are," he said.  
  
Wormtail didn't move. His face was full of confusion.  
  
"What have you done with them?" Jack asked.  
  
"We have done nothing," Wormtail answered flatly. "Master and I have come for them before King Undertaker reaches them."  
  
"King Undertaker? He is no king, he is a governor."  
  
"It is what Master calls him. He says it is his name."  
  
"His name is . . . "  
  
"His middle name."  
  
Then, things finally came clear. Jack jerked his sword, and the charm was broken. He pointed his sword toward the stranger. "I don't know who you are, but you better stay away. Otherwise, it will be the end of you." Jack swiftly put on the cloak and ran back toward the school.  
  
"You cannot stop me!" the stranger screamed. "Wormtail, it is as I expected. We will need reinforcements." He reached for Wormtail's left arm, but Wormtail put his hand on his sleeve.  
  
"No Master, think! This is Hogwarts! They can't Apparate."  
  
"Why do you think we made all those Portkeys?"  
  
Wormtail still refused his arm. "It's just one Muggle. We can't kill him. Why should we bother?"  
  
"You are right, Wormtail. We can't kill him. He is too skilled. But we can drive him mad. Besides, you will soon see this is more than one Muggle." He moved Wormtail's hand out of the way and rolled up the Death Eater's sleeve. He touched the Dark Mark brand. Wormtail screamed.  
  
Jack heard the scream, but he didn't have time to investigate it right then. He had to find Undertaker. He got back to the castle and searched. The largest room Jack had seen in the castle was the Great Hall, and he figured the false governor would be there, either that or the dungeons.  
  
Just before he reached the Great Hall, he heard the crackling of electricity. Around the corner, he saw Sirius trapped in the energy field. "The dream has come to pass," Jack sighed. He tried to open it with his sword, but it was no good. He had to press on.  
  
Four people stood in front of the entrance with their wands drawn. Three of them were students who looked like they were under a trance. They were Draco Malfoy, Cho Chang, and Ernie Macmillan. So Ernie was who was chosen from Hufflepuff. Of course, Ernie tripped over him in that room. Professor Snape was also there, but he didn't look entranced. He probably volunteered. It figures.  
  
Jack took a stone he carried in his robe and tossed it down the hallway. All four guards ran toward the sound, and Jack went in.  
  
The floating candles overhead were all put out. The ceiling revealed a clear night sky. Jack stalked over to the head table where he could barely see two silhouettes. As he came closer, he saw a man in black robes sitting in Dumbledore's chair. He had sickly, pale skin, not as white as the stranger he had met earlier. It looked clammy. Slick, red hair and a small red goatee brightened the skin. Harry was cradled in Undertaker's right arm. Undertaker delicately traced Harry's scar over and over. Jack crept in closer so that he was situated right next to Harry's head.  
  
Harry squirmed. "He's coming closer!"  
  
"Relax," Undertaker whispered soothingly.  
  
"But it still hurts!"  
  
"I understand. It won't hurt much longer. Let him come, Harry. Soon, he will be merely a memory. He will be the least of your worries."  
  
This was the opportunity Jack had been waiting for. "Listen to him, Harry," he whispered into Harry's ear.  
  
"What?" Harry muttered sleepily.  
  
"He is telling you the truth. The One Who You Fear will be the least of your worries once the Undertaker is done with you! Then you will have new worries: slavery, toil, agony, the loss of your identity, even death."  
  
"It's a lie," Harry replied.  
  
"A lie?" Undertaker chuckled. "Why would I lie to--" As he turned to Harry, he got a disgusted look. "Who is there?" he demanded in a not-so- smooth voice, but then he cleared his throat. "Who is there? I know someone is hidden here. Reveal yourself!"  
  
"Why should I?" Jack replied in a disguised voice. "You are the one who is hidden!"  
  
"Don't be stupid!" Harry replied in Undertaker's stead. "He's in plain view, nothing to hide."  
  
"That's where you're wrong, Harry. He is hiding--behind a name."  
  
Undertaker's eyes flashed, literally. It was only for a second, but it was enough for Jack.  
  
"A name?" Harry retorted. "What's wrong with his name?"  
  
"Do you know it?"  
  
"Of course. It's Governor Anteus King Undertaker."  
  
"And what are his initials?"  
  
"What a dumb question! Do you think I don't know my letters? It's A-K-U."  
  
Jack threw off the invisibility cloak and pointed his sword to Undertaker. "IT IS REVEALED! AKUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Undertaker screamed as Jack proclaimed his name. He stood, and Harry rolled off his lap. Undertaker grew and grew and grew, until he touched the ceiling. His face turned from pale white to an acid green. Then Jack saw the monstrosity with which he was most familiar.  
  
"Samson, what have you done?" Harry yelled.  
  
"Samson nothing!" Aku replied. "SAMURAI!"  
  
"Do you see, Harry?" Jack said. "This is your hero, your savior. Do you think he will rescue you from the One Who You Fear? This is the one you should really fear!"  
  
The four guards ran in when they heard the sound and looked in fear and horror. Cho looked in complete terror. "It's the demon monster!"  
  
"Wicked," Draco whispered in awe.  
  
"Yes," Aku replied. "It took you long enough to catch on, samurai. I had suspected you since I first saw you in the Quidditch match. Since then, I have prepared several tests to check if my suspicions were true. You helped a depressed spirit for no reason. You saw your family in the Mirror of Erised. You defended all against the unruly Bludgers. Each time, you acted exactly the way a good samurai should. I knew it was you. But how could it even be possible? I sent you to a time when I had the entire earth under my thumb. I am far from that goal."  
  
"I was summoned," Jack answered, "by a powerful wizard, a man with wisdom and magic that you will never grasp. He knew all along who you were. His name is Dumbledore."  
  
Aku threw his head back and cried in anger. "I knew I should not have underestimated that headmaster. There was more to him than he let on. Well, he is not wise enough. My perfect plan is already in motion."  
  
He beckoned to Harry with his fingers. The boy came to him at once, and Aku put his massive hands on Harry's shoulders. "The famous Harry Potter is all mine. He has been mine long before you have come. You cannot sever our bond, samurai. I have poured my power into his very blood. In a way, he has become me. All of these kids are mine. Throughout the year, I have visited them in their dreams where no one could get to them. I shared with them my power, and they took it in like sponges. Soon, their greatest fear, a wizard so terrible they shudder to speak his name will come here. He is like a mouse who got a whiff of cheese before. He feels so confident because it looks as though all the traps have been sprung. Little does he know that he is walking right into the territory of a cat who will not spare him!" Aku laughed evilly. "And then, with him gone, my four emissaries will spread my power through the four houses, which will eventually go out into the entire wizard world. And dear Harry Potter will know what real celebrity life is like. There is nothing you can do samurai! You cannot change their blood! You cannot save them from me!" He reached down to take all his guards into his palm.  
  
Jack jumped in front of them. "Perhaps not, but I can stop you!" He slashed his sword through Aku's hand.  
  
Aku screamed again. He sunk down and transformed into a strange beast with a lion-like body and a scorpion tale. "I have learned of several new beasts from this forest," he sneered. He tried to strike at Jack with the scorpion tail, but Jack jumped out of the way. He leapt and cut through Aku's body. Aku transformed into a hippogriff. He tried to beat at Jack with his wings and scratch him with his talons, but Jack kept blocking with his sword.  
  
So Aku transformed into a giant spider. At first, Jack assumed this was no huge task. He leapt above the spider with his sword drawn. Then Aku spat an enormous, black web at Jack. It hit Jack on the Great Hall's ceiling. Jack tried to move to get his sword to cut through the web, but he was stuck tight. Aku laughed disturbingly and crawled up the wall to the web. He wrapped Jack up in the sticky thread, as though the samurai was a common fly. He only left his head out of the cocoon. Apparently, Aku wanted to see the look of pain on Jack's face as his poison killed him.  
  
Aku moved closer. Jack thought he saw poison dripping from the spider's mouthparts. Yet before Aku could strike, they heard Wormtail crying, "Master! Master! Here!"  
  
"I will be back," Aku said. "I would encourage you not to leave, but somehow I have a feeling that you will want to stick around!" He laughed cruelly at his horrid pun. Then he went back down and transformed back into Undertaker. Jack watched from the ceiling as Wormtail and the stranger entered into the Great Hall. 


	11. Dark Lord vs Dark Lord

Chapter 11: Dark Lord vs. Dark Lord  
  
"King Undertaker, I presume?"  
  
"So," Aku said suavely as Undertaker, "you are the one everyone is talking about."  
  
The stranger chuckled. "You flatter me. You seem to be the popular one lately here at Hogwarts." They both shared a good laugh, then the stranger said, "Thank you for taking care of that Muggle-lover Dumbledore and his circle of friends."  
  
"It was no trouble," Aku answered. He took Harry by the hand and offered him to the stranger. "I believe this is what you came for."  
  
"It is, as a matter of fact."  
  
"A real, crying shame, it is. It's a loss of an excellent Quidditch player. Have you ever seen him play?"  
  
"There are more important things than Quidditch, Undertaker. Now, surrender him to me."  
  
"All right." He knelt down to Harry and whispered something to him. Jack really couldn't tell what he was doing.  
  
"Stand back," the stranger said. "This could be messy." Aku took a couple of steps back. The stranger looked down at the young man with a twisted smile. "Are you ready to die, Harry?"  
  
"Yes," Harry answered. Jack thought he saw a purple light flicker around Harry as he waited for the stranger to cast the spell.  
  
"Good. It will make this all the more easy. Perhaps not as fun, but still easy. Avada Kevaaaaaaaaaaaaa-MORPHIO!"  
  
The stranger pointed his wand beyond Harry to the false governor. A blue- white light surrounded Aku. It set him into convulsions, and in a brilliant flash of life he changed back into his true form.  
  
"Wormtail, open the doors. Let them in."  
  
Peter quickly opened the Great Hall doors, and dozens of wizards walked in single file. They wore black robes with hoods and masks. Each one swiftly bowed before the stranger and then took their places in a large circle. To Jack, it looked like some grotesque religious ceremony. The room was full of silence.  
  
"My dear Death Eaters," the stranger announced, "many times you have asked me what has inspired me to become what I am today. What has made me so terrifying? Why did I choose this rout? And I have told you that I could go on for hours to explain all the reasons. Yet tonight, you are in luck, for many of my chief reasons can be found in the being before you. This is Aku."  
  
The Death Eaters muttered amongst themselves. Jack couldn't hear exactly what they were saying, but he caught several whispering, "Who's that?"  
  
"I believe I have heard of him through the Ministry," one of the Death Eaters spoke up. "Master, is he not a Muggle Asian dictator?"  
  
"Look at him, MacNair!" the stranger replied. "Does he look like a Muggle to you?"  
  
"No, Master, forgive me."  
  
"But you are partially right. He is a dictator. He controls several powerful nations. Yet, he is the greatest Animagus in the world. He needs no potions, no wands, no Latin incantations. He simply thinks what he wants to be, and he is. He has several other powers that make him feared by all in his domain. But greatest of all, he has within him a deep, dark secret that I still seek. Aku is immortal. He has seen many centuries, and he will see many more. He has only been challenged and defeated once, and even then he was only detained for a short season."  
  
The stranger turned to Aku. "Aku, it is our greatest honor to be in your glorious presence." He bowed face down on the floor. The Death Eaters followed his lead.  
  
Aku knelt to the stranger's level and whispered something. The stranger answered back in a low voice. Jack only the words, " . . . always knows." The stranger stood and turned to the Death Eaters. "But not all of us have that blessing. Lucius, my friend, did you not realize that royalty dwelt under your roof all summer?"  
  
"My lord, no. Forgive me. I was skeptical."  
  
"Not at all, Lucius. I taught you that skepticism, didn't I? And Aku's disguise was quite good. He even fooled my servant, Wormtail. He never trusted the governor since Fudge appointed him. I tried to drop hints as to his true identity, but Wormtail never caught on. In fact, he did not want me to come tonight, did you Wormtail? He kept telling me that Undertaker would be sure to catch us. I knew better, of course. Yes, Aku's disguise is certainly applaud worthy." The stranger applauded, and once again the Death Eaters followed his lead. It was rather spooky, though, because their applause was exactly in sync with the stranger's.  
  
"But this is not all that I know," the stranger continued. "I have some distressing news, Lucius. Your tutor did not teach your son what you hired him for."  
  
"My lord, he has learned the Dark Arts. I have seen him practice spells. They are wonderful and terrifying."  
  
"Oh, he has learned Dark Arts, but that's not the point. I believe you have hired a tutor to prepare your fine, young man for service to me. Instead, he and Aku have together planned for my destruction!"  
  
"No! My lord, it can not be so!"  
  
"It is. If you do not believe me, ask your son. He is standing behind you."  
  
The Death Eater broke out of the circle and threw off his hood and mask. He grasped Draco around the shoulders. "Is this true, Draco?"  
  
Draco did not answer but looked at him with a glazed-over expression.  
  
Lucius slapped him across the face. "Snap out of it, son!"  
  
Draco blinked. "Sorry father. The Dark Lord just isn't as great as he appears. Undertaker promised a new and better leader, and we got it. Aku is so much cooler."  
  
"Oh," Aku mock whined. "The loss of a future servant. Is that really so lamentable?"  
  
"That is not that worries me," the stranger replied. "You want to destroy me? Is this how you treat your apprentice, your protégé, your--"  
  
"SILENCE TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE!"  
  
All the Death Easters gasped. The stranger raised his wand as if he was about to cast a spell.  
  
"I SAID SILENCE!" Aku caused a force of wind to knock the stranger's wand out of his hand. "I know your name causes terror among your race. You must feel proud whenever you hear wizards avoid your name, or when they speak it in a low whisper with a shake in their voices. I refuse to give you that pride! The only name that deserves that fear and respect is the name of Aku! However, I know the name that makes you squirm, your real name. I will only address you this way so that you will cower before me."  
  
The Death Eaters all spoke at once and rose their wands, but Aku once again screamed, "SILENCE, ALL OF YOU! Pay no more allegiance to this worm. Hear the words of your new master.  
  
"You call yourself my protégé, Riddle? You have a strange way of showing it. When I first walked the earth, I swore to myself that I would rule it all. You know that much of the world is already within my almighty grasp. Do you not know why you wizards are not already mine? I have tried long ago. I could not directly attack your kind, for your abilities almost match my own. You always seemed to be one step ahead of me. I had to do it in some underhanded way. So, I made an alliance with the lovely queen of the otherworld, Morgan le Fay. Together, we trapped Merlin. Together, we caused Camelot to crumble. But when I tried to lay hold of her kingdom, she put a curse on me. She said I could never control your kind until those who you now call Muggles learn to control their own magic. We were both certain that this would never come to pass.  
  
"Yet at the beginning of this century, I could feel the curse lifted. The Muggles learned how to fly and how to travel without horses. They could even touch the stars. They had mastered the magic of electricity and the atom. I had planned a new strategy to lead your kind to me. When I was ready, I found a promising witch to lead astray, only to find that she was already in your control! I as continued to gain wizards to my side, I saw it was no good. The most promising, most powerful of the litter, YOU MURDERED THEM ALL!"  
  
The stranger did seem to grow rather frightened to hear this. He tried to speak up, but Aku continued.  
  
"And that's not the half of it. I had learned more about you, of course. I was flattered to hear that you were studying my ways, but it disappointed me that you were not interested in entering my service. It first appeared that you only wanted to know my secrets of immortality. But I soon found out that there was more to it than that. You wanted to learn the way around it. You wanted to know how to destroy me so that YOU could become the next Aku! Some protégé you are, Riddle!"  
  
The stranger tried to argue, "I was young and idealistic, great Aku. Besides, you must know that I was also learning your great ways of leadership!"  
  
"There is no kissing up to me, Riddle! When I heard that you had returned, I made sure that this time I get my choice servant first. Potter is mine! You can not have him! And now, I will see you destroyed."  
  
"Not so fast, Aku. I know you Japanese respect a vow. Even someone as you fears to break the oath of a man. I vowed to kill the boy standing before you. Therefore, you must let me--"  
  
"Forget it, Riddle. Vows me nothing to me."  
  
"Well, I was going to suggest that we duel for Potter."  
  
The Death Eaters cheered and really applauded this time. They urged Aku to accept.  
  
"Why not?" Aku finally answered. "It sounds entertaining."  
  
The Death Eaters exploded into hollers. "Wonderful!" the stranger said. "Now, since I can't compete on your level, you need to sink to mine. I am not dueling a god-like giant."  
  
Aku sighed and shrunk into a humanoid appearance. "Happy?"  
  
"No. You also need a wand."  
  
"I do NOT need a wand!"  
  
"Too bad. I thought this would be a great duel."  
  
"RAVENCLAW! Hand me your wand!" Cho came through the Death Eaters' circle, whimpering and cowering as she presented Aku her wand. Aku smiled. "Yes, this will do nicely."  
  
"Do you know how we duel, Aku? It is polite for the opponents first to bow to each other."  
  
"You've done it already."  
  
"But you have yet to bow to me."  
  
"I BOW TO NO ONE!"  
  
The Death Eaters mumbled amongst each other. Finally, the stranger shrugged. "Fine. I would normally be offended, but since you are Aku--"  
  
"ENOUGH TALKING! LET'S DUEL!"  
  
They held their wands out like swords. Neither of them moved at first. Then, slowly, they started circling each other, like two vultures. They had deadly looks in their eyes.  
  
"What's wrong your majesty? Are you too much of a coward to attack me?"  
  
"Nonsense. I want to see for myself what everybody is so afraid of."  
  
"You'll be sorry you asked. Crucio!"  
  
Aku howled with pain. His whole body crawled, looking as though it was boiling. Then he raised Cho's wand and shouted, "GEKITSUU!"  
  
The stranger was hit with a similar pain. "That's Japanese! No fair, then I won't see what's coming!"  
  
"Who says I'm fair?"  
  
"Wait, how can that even be possible?"  
  
"That is why I chose her wand. I know her lineage. Don't stall, Riddle. Give me another shot."  
  
"Sure. Two can play at this game." He spoke in a high-pitched hissing voice. Whatever it was, Aku dodged it.  
  
"That's where you're wrong, Riddle. I can understand everything, even Parseltongue. It's a perk of being a world leader. HIZEME!" Fire surrounded the stranger. That managed to break up the Death Eaters' circle. "JOUKI!" The stranger became disoriented and almost walked into the flames several times.  
  
One of those near misses must have brought the stranger back to his senses. He made his way through the flames and shouted, "Imperio!" Aku transformed into a hippogriff. "Ha! It worked. Imperio!" Aku transformed again. The stranger uttered the curse over and over, elated that he actually had power over Aku.  
  
Meanwhile, Jack was trying to wriggle free from the web. He thought again of the sibyl's prophecy, and he was sure that if he did not act soon the horrors she spoke of would come true. Unfortunately, the more he moved, the more stuck he seemed to become.  
  
Finally, it looked like part of the bundle was beginning to give. He was able to get his wrist free. Yet it did not help his struggle. Suddenly, he was splashed with water from out of nowhere. The sticky string started to dissolve. Only then did Jack realize that it was a long way down. Perhaps he could grab one strand and make his way down like a real spi--  
  
The bundle gave way, and he was falling. He was about to get himself in a stance that would ease his tumble when things changed. He was turned around in the air, and he fell more slowly. He felt like someone was carrying him, but he could not see anyone.  
  
"My goodness, you're heavy," a voice whispered in his ear.  
  
Jack recognized that voice. "Myrtle?"  
  
"Shh! I'm not supposed to be here."  
  
"Oh. I didn't think you would do this."  
  
"Well, I really shouldn't after how mean you were last time, but I can't resist that face. So, maybe you'll forgive me?"  
  
"It is a hard thing to forgive, Myrtle. You do not realize how important that was to me, but it's not the end of the world. I forgive--"  
  
Myrtle screamed and dropped him, but he only had a few feet to fall. Jack couldn't see what scared her so. He didn't have time. As soon as the stranger saw him, he yelled, "NOW, DEATH EATERS! THE MUGGLE IS FREE!"  
  
All of the Death Eaters ran toward Jack. They surrounded him and began shouting spells. Sparks flew everywhere. Jack managed to deflect the magic just like last time. Most of the spells hit the Death Eaters. Since they were wearing masks, Jack couldn't quite see what happened, but none of the Death Eaters reacted as though the spells were really serious. Certainly nobody uttered the two words of death.  
  
Why were they trying to get him with harmless spells? After a few minutes, Jack got a bit of a clue. His sword stopped deflecting the magic. Instead, the magic was starting to build around the blade, and the sword started to hum and shake. Jack started to feel power like he had never felt before. But then, he remembered Professor Adams' words, "When a magic weapon encounters wand magic, it starts behaving like a wand. Often, it can drive a Muggle insane."  
  
That's what they were trying to do! They want to make Jack mad, so they could kill him while he wasn't in a right frame of mind. How could Jack avoid that? He somehow felt a spell work a few minutes ago. Maybe he could do it again. What was that spell he kept hearing that knocked him off of his feet? That would be useful. Yet when Jack tried to say the spell, the sword exploded on its own. All of the Death Eaters were knocked back in a bright blast, and it seemed that they were all knocked out. Jack still had his mind, but the feat took a lot of strength out of him. He made his way stealthily toward Aku and the stranger.  
  
Meanwhile, the stranger had practically turned Aku to pudding by his duel. "AVADA KEVADRA!" his cold voice screamed.  
  
Aku howled as he transformed into his original state. The bright green light sizzled around him, and he hit the floor. His flaming eyebrows were put out. Cho's wand rolled on the floor. Jack looked on in shock. Was Aku dead?  
  
"Not so immortal now, eh Aku?" the stranger chuckled. "It's a shame I had to put someone as great as you into the jaws of death, but what's done is done. And now, back to what I was going to do."  
  
The stranger turned to Harry and raised his wand.  
  
"NINJOUZATA!"  
  
The stranger turned around to find Aku leaping upon him. The demon pressed him against the wall and choked him. He pressed him in so hard, Aku couldn't move. "You were saying, Riddle?" The stranger answered in a choked gasp. "That's what I thought!"  
  
Jack began stalking around Aku. He had to find just the right spot.  
  
"I know you worked so hard to find immortality. It will be a shame to destroy all that hard work." Aku threw his head back and laughed. "FOOL! Do you not know that you must be born into immortality? Speaking of which, do you really think that two fancy words would kill the all-powerful Aku? I knew you would! Nothing can kill Aku!"  
  
But Jack leapt into the air and struck Aku in the back.  
  
Aku screamed. "The sword!"  
  
The stranger was let free. "You were saying, Aku!" He reached for his wand to point defensively back at the demon, but it was not there. It was on the wall, held by Jack's sword. The wand was broken in half. Jack could see a vibrantly red feather sticking out of one end. "My wand, my beautiful wand. YOU BROKE MY WAND!"  
  
"Aku is not yours to kill," Jack answered as he removed the sword. "I made the oath to destroy him."  
  
"What do I care about your oaths, Muggle?"  
  
"For once, I thank you, Samurai," Aku said. "You have left my enemy completely defenseless."  
  
"Completely? I don't think so."  
  
"You have no wand. You have no friends to support you. You have nothing. Face it, you are mine."  
  
"Oh no, I still have some tricks up my sleeve."  
  
"Can they stand what I have planned for you?" Aku pressed the stranger against the wall again. "You see, Riddle, I staged this because I know the prophecies concerning you, prophecies stating that your ultimate demise will be found in your chief prize, a certain fifteen-year-old boy."  
  
Aku turned around and beckoned to one of the guards. "Harry. Come here, Harry. I need your power." His voice seemed to be mixed with the suave voice of Undertaker.  
  
Harry stepped forward, and his scar began to glow. Just like in Jack's vision, a brilliant, purple lightning bolt issued from the scar. Jack immediately jumped before it and divided it with his sword. It was strong. Jack held on as hard as he could.  
  
"Hufflepuff! Ravenclaw! Slytherin! STOP HIM!"  
  
Colored beams of light came from all around. Jack saw green, blue, and yell, and they all came toward him, but they all centered on the sword. Harry's lightning bolt seemed to be orbiting around the blade. The sword shook again and began to feel hot in Jack's hands. He knew he couldn't keep his sanity without help.  
  
"Great ancestors," he mumbled, "hear my plea. Let me keep my mind." He took a deep breath. This was so hard. "Save these children. They have been in Aku's bonds for too long, and I do not know how to free them. Show Ernie that this is not the way. Reveal to Draco that Aku's promises are empty. Help Cho fight the demon within her. But be especially with Harry. Drive the demon far away from him. I care about him! We have both been hurt by evil. Help Harry to never become part of evil's plan!"  
  
The sword continued to shake and hum. Jack began seeing things constantly shift from the real world scenes from his dream world. He thought he saw Dumbledore, Sirius, the Weasleys, and all those people from the last dream. He even saw people he did not know who looked as ghosts to him.  
  
"Ancestors, I honor you. Give me strength. Let me be your arm of justice, if I find favor in your eyes. May the Scarred Ones never come to pass!"  
  
Jack fell to his knees. He felt he could do this no longer. A black, misty smoke enveloped the room. Jack could hear someone crying and someone coughing. He felt he was almost done for when Harry's urgent, strained voice came through the mist. It hit him like a bolt of lightning.  
  
"JACK!"  
  
Harry had never called him by his name before.  
  
A large, oozy pool of Aku's essence slithered before Jack. In great anger, Jack brought his sword down and struck the mess. It sank into the floor.  
  
"YOW!" Aku cried. He looked around the room for help. "Well, don't just stand there Draco, get him!" Nothing. He reached his finger to touch Harry's scar, but when he just came near the boy he was shocked. The same happened when he approached all his former helpers and the Death Eaters.  
  
"What is this? The curse can not be renewed!" Yet as he looked at his hands, they were becoming as grains of sand, and an imperceptible wind blew them away.  
  
The stranger, now free, walked toward Harry and shook what remained of his sword threateningly. "Don't you dare count this as a victory, Potter. I'll be back. I'll have a new sword, and you will die. And as for you," he said turning back to Jack, "I don't know who you are, but I will get you one day. I don't know how, where, or when, but I will destroy you. No one, especially a Muggle, escapes Lord Voldemort!"  
  
Jack tried hard to reply, but he just not have the strength. He fell to the ground, and his whole world was plunged into darkness. 


	12. The Big Mistake Forgotten

Chapter 12: The Big Mistake Forgotten  
  
When Jack came to his senses, he found himself in the misty world. The smoky mist was thicker than ever. It felt as thought it was suffocating him. He felt lost and a little afraid. He couldn't believe it. He survived the two words of death. He survived Wormtail with the saber. He survived Aku. Would this mist kill him?  
  
Then, he saw a bright light. Could it be true? This may have been the first time in this dream world that Jack had ever seen a real light. He was drawn to it. He felt as though he was flying on an invisible broom. He flew closer and closer and closer. He wanted to touch that light, see if it was real. As he reached the brightness, he stretched out his hands and grabbed something.  
  
The light came from a pair of glasses. Jack had his hands on a pair of moonfaced spectacles resting on the nose of Dumbledore. Only then did Jack notice that he was in the hospital wing. He sighed and fell back down into his bed, feeling rather weak.  
  
"Good morning, Jack," Dumbledore greeted with a smile.  
  
"You are free," Jack whispered.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Sirius? The Weasleys? Remus? All of them are also free?"  
  
"Yes, they are."  
  
Jack smiled. He was glad. "How long have I been here?"  
  
"Five days. Many had feared that we had lost you." Dumbledore indicated a small bedside table covered with cards and goodies. "Tokens from friends and admirers. After Undertaker's 'reign of terror' ended, I allowed all the upperclassmen to enjoy a day at Hogsmead. I think many of your Gryffindor friends took advantage of that simply to gather some sweets for you. I had no idea until Hermione found out that the Three Broomsticks served ten flavors of non-alcoholic Sake."  
  
Then Jack remembered the stranger, and he looked at Dumbledore sternly. "You lied to me."  
  
"I did not. I had withheld information."  
  
"It comes to the same thing! I was deceived."  
  
"Are you so sure?"  
  
"Yes! All this time, I believed that the One Who You Fear, the one you will not name in public, was Aku. I have seen people in the future who hold Aku in that same esteem. But that night, I have learned that most of your people do not know who Aku is, and I still do not know who is the one who you really fear."  
  
"His name is Voldemort. Years ago, he terrorized Muggles and wizards alike. He is a torturer and a murderer."  
  
"Why did you not just tell me?"  
  
"I did tell you to concentrate on Undertaker, didn't I? But yes, I kept Voldemort's identity secret for a reason. You see Jack, in many ways Voldemort and Aku are the same."  
  
"No! I distinctly saw them that night as two people."  
  
"Think, samurai. They both have insurmountable ambitions. They are both governed by the powers of evil. They are both feared by millions. If I am not mistaken, they have a certain respect for each other, even though they hate each other. If I told you who Voldemort was from the start, you would not completely understand. But I knew that you knew Aku. I knew if I kept his name silent, as others do, you would assume that we spoke of Aku. And so for once I did this. I wanted to concentrate on Undertaker and learn who he truly was. But, if you happened to meet Voldemort, you would fight him with the same mentality you would as though he were Aku. I was right, wasn't I? You destroyed his wand."  
  
"I suppose you are right."  
  
"It was also for your friends, especially Harry. They needed to understand how dangerous your foe was. It would be perfect if they understood it in the context of Voldemort."  
  
Jack nodded. He wasn't sure he agreed with Dumbledore, but Dumbledore was a wise, old man. "So, you knew the truth about Undertaker?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"How is it that you did and no one else does?"  
  
"I'm one of the few who make it my business to know what is happening outside our world. Many wizards want to cut themselves off from the Muggle world. They do not always pay attention to what is happening in that part of life." Dumbledore paused and shook his head. "Oh Jack, I fear the day is coming soon that they will see how foolish this is. For since Aku rules primarily rules over Muggle nations, he is only portrayed in the Muggle media."  
  
"Well, if you knew, why did you call on me? I was under the impression that you were a powerful wizard, even Aku acknowledged it."  
  
"I told you why, Jack. Do you not remember? There was one thing you could do that magic could not."  
  
"But I really didn't do anything."  
  
"Did you? You did it that night. You were the only one who could take the dark power Aku had put into their souls without hurting them."  
  
"I am? How?"  
  
"It is not quite clear, but it has to do with your sword and your determination to destroy Aku. Of course, you could not do it on your own."  
  
"So it was right for me to call on--"  
  
"No, not even your ancestors could do it. The children had to give it up willingly."  
  
"That must have been difficult."  
  
"I am sure it was, but you got them to do it. That night, you said two most powerful words that I believe have ever been spoken in this castle. It echoed from the astronomy tower to the dungeons, and I felt it make the walls shake."  
  
"This cannot be. I know no magic, and I spoke no magic words that I know."  
  
"It was no incantation. The words were 'I care.' I think at those words, the students woke and realized that though Aku could offer them power, he would take away their emotions. He did not care about their well being, but you did. They let Aku's power go in a way appropriate to their character developed by their houses. Ernie grew weary of what Aku forced him to do, so he sweated it out. Draco had to fight his greedy ambitions to force out hate, so he coughed it out. Cho, who had long discerned the troubles of being in the bonds of one so evil, cried in shamed and washed it out with her tears. As for Harry, the power flowed out of the spot where it was placed, in his scar. He bled. He was almost in the Hospital Wing for as long as you were, but he got out a couple of days ago. It was not pleasant for any of them, but they were willing to do it because of your concern."  
  
"But what of Professor Snape?"  
  
"What about him?"  
  
"I saw him that night as well. He was helping them guard. I believe he volunteered his services to Undertaker."  
  
"You don't know? Professor Snape was my spy. He pretended to help Undertaker to see what he was really up to. It worked. When Sirius was attacked, he listened to the other three who cast the charm. Then when they were distracted, he used the secret words to free Sirius and me, and we were able to free the old crowd as well. If I'm not mistaken, he tipped off Myrtle that you were in trouble as well."  
  
"But that does not make sense. Just a few days ago, he and Undertaker worked together to frame me at the Quidditch match."  
  
"Do you have proof of this?"  
  
"Yes, but it is rather . . . I'll tell you about that later."  
  
"Well, to answer your question, for a long time Professor Snape had been interested in Undertaker's plan. He's always had a fancy for the Dark Arts. I do not know how long they had been conspiring together, but just recently Professor Snape told me that he felt Undertaker's offers were too good to be true. So, we set this up instead."  
  
"Very well. Tell me, how did I renew the curse?"  
  
"Now that I can't readily explain. Perhaps your ancestors or some kind of supernatural force did have a hand in that in response to your pleas. But something summoned all of us who had been attacked to fight with you. I even saw many of Voldemort's victims, including Cedric Diggory and Harry's parents."  
  
Jack smiled. His vow had been fulfilled. "So, I was not losing my mind as I feared. But why did I put it on the line?"  
  
"Did you really think you would lose your sanity by protecting these children? But even at that, you were protected. Your sword is not a wand at its base like other magic weapons. I believe that it is pure magic. It is one of a kind, and that's why I called for you. You had the sword in your possession, and the discipline and the heart to use it. Even in some circumstances, you could have access to that magic."  
  
"I see. Does Voldemort know the truth about me?"  
  
"Well, it's probably not very hard for him to find out, since you showed him everything that night. Why?"  
  
"He threatened me before I lost consciousness. He said that he will find me, regardless of where or when. I need to know when I travel through time again, just in case he finds me in that time so that I will be prepared."  
  
Dumbledore smiled. "It is possible that Voldemort knows the truth, but I would not worry about it."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You saved his life. When a wizard saves another, it creates a powerful bond between them. I would dare say it is even stronger when a Muggle saves a wizard's life because that is so rare."  
  
"I do not understand."  
  
"Yes. It is magic at its deepest, most mysterious and unbreakable. Trust me, Jack. You have nothing to fear. I daresay you might even feel that connection the next time you see Draco, Ernie, Cho, or Harry. You not only saved their lives last night. Jack, you saved their souls."  
  
Something about the way Dumbledore said that filled Jack with wonder and amazement. But then Dumbledore looked at him seriously. "However, Jack, I feel it is fair for you to know. Draco coughed several times, and the first time he swallowed."  
  
"So, there is still a little bit of Aku in him?"  
  
"Exactly."  
  
Jack sat up straight in his bed. "What should I do?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"But Aku still exists within him! That means--"  
  
"He will still have a fighting chance. It is possible that Draco will return to Aku and open the door to him again."  
  
"I can't allow that! You can't say I will be idle!"  
  
"Do you not see, samurai? Draco has made his choice. It is sad, but there is nothing you can do. One day he will reap the consequences of his choice, and he will learn how foolish he has acted."  
  
"But what about the rest of mankind, especially your world?"  
  
"Jack, drive it from your mind for now. All things will work out. I only thought you should know."  
  
Jack found it hard to keep from thinking about this ominous news, but then another thought entered his mind. "I have completed my task. Will you now send me home?"  
  
Dumbledore sighed. "Alas, I have still more to do to prepare. I am afraid that I will not be allowed to send you straight home, but I will find a way to at least get you closer. I will send for you when I am ready."  
  
"I understand. May I ask you one more question?"  
  
"Go right ahead."  
  
"Ever since I have come here, I have dreamed dreams. I've never had visions like them before. I even dreamed when I was awake, and I believe at one point Sirius and I had the same dream. They were so vivid, so mysterious, and they led to one message. They led me to the truth."  
  
Dumbledore nodded. "Dreams are strange things, are they not? I find it intriguing that Aku chose to work through dreams."  
  
"Where do you suppose my dreams came from? Why were they so intense?"  
  
"There is another mystery. It's possible that when Aku was putting his plan into motion, part of you was tuned in. Perhaps you knew through intuition. I know such strange dreams that tell truth are not uncommon here. Harry's dreams often show him the truth, as do mine at times."  
  
"But does that mean that I . . . "  
  
"That you are not a Muggle after all? It's possible."  
  
"But I am content being a mortal. I have already learned enough. I do not need to know the skills of magic as well."  
  
"Again, this is something that need not trouble you. If you truly have magic power, you can handle it yourself, for it is probably only a small dose. I think you are fine Muggle. I am honored that you came to our aid."  
  
Dumbledore bowed his head, and Jack bowed back.  
  
Jack read through the cards, which basically said, "Get well." They made him smile. He tried some of the sweets, and they were all right. Among other things, he found a box of chocolates with no name. Lavender and Parvati were probably responsible for that. He tried Hermione's Sake, and that was good. He liked Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans; the first bean he tasted was sushi flavored. He then found a small scroll among the cards.  
  
Jack,  
  
I would say goodbye in person, but now that Remus is right as rain again, I'm hiding at his place. He sends his regards and thanks to you. I hope you are well. I wish I could talk to you in person. Mainly, I would like to hear more about that thing Undertaker became. Dumbledore said it was an Aku. I'm sorry I don't know much about what that is. I reckon I probably will soon.  
  
I just want to say thank you for taking care of my godson. You'll see what I mean; he isn't like how you knew him. He's back to his old self now.  
  
I'd say bon voyage, but Hermione tells me that the correct term in your case is:  
  
Sayonara,  
  
Snuffles  
  
Jack was glad to see that his friend was well again, but thinking about it urged him to say a final farewell to all his friends and acquaintances. He got out of his bed and began to leave.  
  
Madame Pomfrey stopped him right away. "Where do you think you're going? Get back in bed! You need rest!"  
  
"I have rested for five days. I need to get my strength back, and a walk will do it much better than sleep."  
  
"Very well, but if you collapse, don't come crying to me."  
  
Jack wanted one last look at the castle, from the dungeon to his own common room. So he went down a couple of flights of stairs to the dungeons. He took a walk around the drafty Potions room, looking with interest at the creatures in jars. Then someone cleared his throat behind him. Jack turned to see Snape standing in the doorway, his arms crossed.  
  
"No class today, Samson. Final exams are over."  
  
"I was hoping to see you," Jack answered. "I know that you framed me at the Quidditch match. You taught that specific potion so that you could--"  
  
"And what kind of evidence do you have?"  
  
"Let me speak. I know that you worked with Undertaker for a time. However, I know that five nights ago, you worked on my behalf. You even rescued me from Aku's clutches. Therefore, I forgive you, and I thank you."  
  
Jack bowed low before the professor. As he stood erect again, the professor shook his head. "You are strange one, Samson."  
  
Jack walked closer to him and hissed at him as he walked out, "That's Samurai to you!"  
  
He walked passed the potions professor and moved for the stairs. Then a plain gray wall slid out to reveal three students.  
  
"Well," a familiar voice sneered, "if it isn't the Mudblood murderer of Undertaker. Wait Crabbe and Goyle. Did I say Mudblood? Oh, I can think of a stronger word than that. MUGGLE! MUGGLE, MUGGLE, MUGGLE!" Crabbe, Goyle, and several other Slytherins screamed the word over and over. They advanced on Jack with their wands brandished. Jack silenced them by beginning to draw his sword. The sound of sliding metal got them on edge.  
  
"Yes, Draco, I am a mortal man, but I am proud. Do you know why? Because I am more than you will ever become, now that you have sold your soul to Aku!"  
  
"Fool!" Draco yelled. "Let me show you what I can do!" He flung his wand, but Jack charged at him and kicked the wand out of Draco's hand. Draco looked very pale with Jack in his face.  
  
"Take me advice. Think before you judge me," Jack said solemnly. "Farewell."  
  
Draco turned, looking for his Slytherin friends, but they had already run off. Draco nervously backed away and joined them.  
  
"Hey Jack!" Ernie and Hannah joined Jack on the staircase.  
  
"Ernie. Are you well?"  
  
"Yes sir. Hey, I really didn't know that anything was going on. I remember waking up and finding myself in odd places, but that was it. I didn't know--"  
  
"It is all right, Ernie. I don't accuse you of anything. It was not of your will."  
  
"Well, thanks for getting me out. I didn't want connections with Undertaker or You-Know-Who."  
  
"We only wish we got to know you better in MS," Hannah blurted out in a trembling voice.  
  
"Yeah, just what I was going to--Hannah, why are you looking at him like that? Are you blushing?"  
  
Hannah turned away and giggled. Ernie frowned.  
  
"Goodbye, Ernie, Hannah. I enjoyed having class with you."  
  
"You're going?" Hannah said.  
  
"I'm afraid so."  
  
"Well, maybe we'll see you," Ernie said.  
  
"Maybe. Farewell."  
  
"Bye," they replied in unison.  
  
Jack continued his tour without seeing much of anybody. He quietly walked around the Great Hall and his old classrooms. A few people he didn't know greeted him. He stopped on the second floor to talk to Myrtle one time. He thanked her for getting him free from the web and forgave her for the Ouija incident.  
  
"By the way. When you said on the board for me to look out, what did you mean?"  
  
"Well, you have to keep your eyes open. Death is always around the corner, and it will come for you when you least expect it."  
  
"I . . . will keep that in mind."  
  
Just outside the bathroom was a suit of armor, still shaking and still shouting from within. Jack shook his head and opened the visor. "All right, you can come out now." Peeves flew out overjoyed. "But you must promise not to hurt Myrtle's feelings."  
  
"No problem, governor," Peeves grinned. He clearly had his fingers crossed behind his back. Jack began to whisper the incantation again. Peeves evidently recognized those words because he shrieked and flew away before Jack could finish.  
  
Jack walked on until he found the Shakespeare statue. He waited outside for a while until somebody finally came out, a young man wearing a badge. "What are you doing here, Gryffindor?"  
  
"I was just wondering if I could see Cho Chang."  
  
"She's been in her room these past five days. She won't see anyone."  
  
Jack hung his head. He had hoped to speak to her. "Very well. I understand she has been through much. Could you just tell her that I said goodbye?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
As he left from there, he was surprised to run into the sibyl. She looked more disheveled than usual, and she was out of breath. Evidently, she had been running.  
  
"My dear, thank goodness I have found you."  
  
"What is it, sibyl?"  
  
"I have been so troubled, so I was crystal gazing, and I saw you! In the future!"  
  
Jack held his breath. Had she actually found something? "What happened?"  
  
"I have one important message to give to you."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
She came closer and said softly and dramatically, "Beware a woman in a green dress."  
  
Once again, Jack was disappointed. "Oh? Why?"  
  
"It is not my place to tell you. Fate will reveal it to you in good time."  
  
"I will remember. Thank you." He bowed to her and went on to the Gryffindor common room.  
  
"Password?" the Fat Lady asked.  
  
"Dragon . . . dragonfly!"  
  
"Close enough. I know it's you." Jack mentally kicked himself for getting it wrong, but the picture opened up to let him in.  
  
"Hey, look who's alright!" a voice cried the second he came in. Several Gryffindors crowded around him, applauding joyfully. Fred and George moved up to the front of the crowd.  
  
"We knew Strong Man would rebound!" Fred announced.  
  
"Yeah, he wouldn't stay away for too long," George added.  
  
"So, you have forgiven me for what I have said about your friend?" Jack asked.  
  
"Sure," Colin answered. "I mean, it wasn't his fault, and you got him out."  
  
"Thank you. I think I'll go to my room now."  
  
"Hey Jack!" two voices called to him after he was going for the stairs.  
  
"Hello, Lavender, Parvati."  
  
"Did you get our box of Conjured Chocolates?" Lavender asked.  
  
"You better have and liked them," Parvati added. "It cost us a fortune!"  
  
"They were good," Jack said. He only had a couple; then he started to feel woozy. He imagined they had some kind of potion in them.  
  
"We almost didn't send them," Parvati said, "after what you suggested for us to do to tell your fortune."  
  
"And for what you said about Harry," Lavender added.  
  
"But we talked about it and decided you're scary . . . "  
  
"Disgusting . . . "  
  
"And a little weird . . ."  
  
"But you're also handsome . . . "  
  
"Brave . . . "  
  
"And most importantly--"  
  
They said together, "Our hero!"  
  
Lavender giggled and kissed his cheek. Parvati, who was a bit taller, kissed him on the lips. Jack frantically pulled away.  
  
"Uh, you young ladies are nice."  
  
"Hear that?" Parvati said. "He says we're nice."  
  
"I'm leaving now." As he went up to the dorms, he could hear them argue over whose kiss he liked better. So crazy.  
  
Ron and Harry were sitting on a bed playing a card game. "Hey!" Ron said with a smile. "Alright, Jack?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Harry turned around and also smiled. "Wanna play Exploding Snap with us?"  
  
"I think I will pass. I'll watch."  
  
"It's not hard to learn."  
  
"And it's a lot more fun when you're playing with more people," Ron said.  
  
Jack thought about it and decided that maybe it will be the best way to talk. "Very well."  
  
He took a seat in between the boys, and they showed him how to play. They all felt much better laughing and playing together.  
  
But after the third game, Harry got serious. As he shuffled and dealt the cards, he said, "Jack, I'm sorry. I've been a complete git these past few weeks, and I really didn't mean it. I don't know why. I thought you were cool, but I felt like something was keeping me from saying it."  
  
"Aku's evil can taint good hearts. I forgive you."  
  
"Yeah, what exactly was that thing?" Ron asked. "Word's going around that it killed Undertaker when you summoned it by name."  
  
"Undertaker never existed."  
  
"What?" Harry said. "But he--"  
  
"Harry, you do not understand. Aku is a shapeshifter. He can take on any form he wishes, and Undertaker was just another form."  
  
"So you're saying that Undertaker was Aku all along?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Why didn't I figure it out? Why didn't--"  
  
"His disguises are crafty. He has even fooled me. I thought Undertaker was Aku's servant. SNAP!" Jack slammed his hand on the card pile, and it exploded under his hand. Everybody laughed. Jack's hand was singed, but it was still amusing.  
  
"I have to admit, though," Harry said, "I'm still rather disappointed. I mean, I was this close to killing Voldemort."  
  
"Don't say that name!" Ron said through gritted teeth.  
  
Jack shook his head. "Do not dwell upon it. Thinking of what could have been will only give you misery. Fate has appointed one day for evil to meet its end. That day will be soon. Just have faith."  
  
"Yeah," Harry nodded. "Dumbledore and I had a long talk a couple of days ago, and he essentially said the same thing." He sighed and put down his cards. "Jack, I hope you make it to your home one day, but until you do, would you like me to send a letter to you by owl?"  
  
Jack shook his head. "You can't."  
  
"Don't worry. Hedwig will find you."  
  
"Harry, unless your owl can cross the barriers of time, it cannot reach me."  
  
"Wait, you're saying your home is from another time?"  
  
"Yes. When I first battled Aku, before I could cast the final blow he used his dark magic to send me to a distant future where he ruled the world. For so long, all I have desired was to find a passage back through time so that I may return home."  
  
Ron, who was cutting the deck, dropped all the cards and looked at him in fear and astonishment. "Well, this is just splendid. It's the end of the world!"  
  
"What?"  
  
Ron added a nervous giggle. "We're all going to die!" He jumped up and ran out of the room. Jack and Harry ran after him, yelling at the same time. He looked down from the stairway of the common room. "Hermione! Hermione!"  
  
Her head poked out from behind a chair. "What Ron?"  
  
Ron yelled back at her, "Hermione, the world's coming to an end! YOU WERE WRONG!"  
  
"What?" Hermione called back up. "Come down here! There's no need for us to shout!"  
  
Ron and the others did so. "You were wrong," Ron explained. "Jack didn't come here by means of 'Exilio.' He was sent through time."  
  
"You were only joking?" Jack asked.  
  
"Sure. Hermione's never wrong about anything."  
  
"Oh, come off it Ron. I've been wrong about things before. Can't remember when, but . . ."  
  
"What do you mean?" Jack asked.  
  
"Well, Hermione said that the reason you couldn't go home was because You- Know-Who, or maybe it was the other one, put a powerful spell on you that exiled you from your home."  
  
"I see. It was not your fault."  
  
"Yeah, Jack wasn't exiled," Harry said, "but Aku was."  
  
"How do you know?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Because I did it."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"I think I did. When Jack resisted my spell and called for aid, I felt something inside of me die. I saw Aku for the monster he was, and I saw Jack differently too. He was too weak to carry on what he was doing, but I was pretty weak too. Then that spell came to mine. I barely whispered it. I wasn't sure if it worked, because right afterward I passed out."  
  
"So, it was you," Jack said softly.  
  
"That's a pretty strong spell," Hermione said. "You should be proud of yourself."  
  
"Wait a minute," Ron broke in, "if Jack wasn't under that spell, that means . . . Jack was never confunded!"  
  
"Nope," Hermione answered.  
  
"Then how come he'd been acting so strange?"  
  
"Didn't you figure it out?" Hermione whispered. "Jack's a Muggle! He's a samurai, a soldier from Japan. Most of them don't know magic."  
  
"A Muggle? Here? How was that possible?"  
  
"Well, evidently, he was the only one who could stop Aku." Hermione turned to Jack. "You know, I've seen Aku on the news every once in a while. I always thought he was wearing a mask. I thought it was weird, but I figured it was part of a religious ritual."  
  
"No, that's the way he looks like," Jack answered.  
  
"And he really does have magic powers? People keep saying that, and everybody assumes that they're just scared of his authority."  
  
"He does."  
  
"I just have to ask, why exactly did Aku pass all those ridiculous regulations?"  
  
"Well, he told me it was so everyone could be in one place, so that his protection could be spread to everyone," Harry answered.  
  
"Maybe he wanted to keep you from figuring out who he is," Ron suggestion.  
  
"I think he was preparing you for his conquest," Jack said. "He wanted to crush your hopes and your joy."  
  
"Then why did he allow Quidditch?" Harry asked.  
  
That was a good question. Jack thought for a little bit, and an idea occurred to him. All of the students Aku chose were star Quidditch players. Perhaps after choosing Harry and Draco, Aku used the Quidditch matches to find two more suitable students for his plan. He was not completely sure, so he decided not to tell them. "He really looked as though he enjoyed Quidditch. Who is to say?"  
  
"We could have used that time turner about now, Hermione," Harry said quietly. "That way we could have sent Jack back to his time."  
  
"Well, I'm sure we'd have to turn it billions of times before we got the desired year," Hermione answered. "It would take a much more complex magical rendering, maybe some kind of potion."  
  
"Could you at least make some kind of spell so that Hedwig can owl him a letter every once in a while?"  
  
"Harry, even if I could, I can't! You know that is a very strict wizard law!"  
  
"But I want to do something to make up for these couple of weeks of hate toward Jack. You know, like with Snuffles. I want him as a friend. Besides, on his journey home, he's going to be lonely."  
  
Jack put his hand on Harry's shoulder. "Harry, never fear. Dumbledore told me that there is a kind of bond between us because of what I have done for you. I feel as though we will see each other again, and the next time we shall be on the same side."  
  
Harry looked back at him and smiled. Jack knew that he had finally earned Harry's trust and respect. Yet somehow, when Jack looked into Harry's face, he could tell what Dumbledore meant.  
  
At that moment, Professor McGonagall came up. "Jack, Professor Dumbledore is ready to see you."  
  
"Awe, you're going to miss the Leaving Feast," Ron whined.  
  
"There is a better feast prepared for me," Jack answered. "Goodbye Ron." He shook Ron's hand. Then he turned to Hermione. "Hair-um, Herme-no, uh . . . "  
  
"You know, Hair-me-own-nee has a ring to it," she said, "and I like Greek. But only you could call me that, Viktor, ok?"  
  
Jack laughed and shook her hand. "Oh!" He pulled out of his robe a book and handed it to her. "Thank you for letting me read this."  
  
"No problem."  
  
"Harry . . . " Jack was at a loss for words. Finally, he bowed before Harry in respect. Harry returned his bow. They looked at each other soberly for a few minutes then Jack turned away.  
  
The Gryffindors that happened to be in the common room burst into applause as Jack walked out the room. "Come back and see us some time, Strong Man!" Fred called out.  
  
"Yeah, don't be a stranger!" George added.  
  
******************  
  
"Ah, Jack!" Dumbledore greeted. "I have a few friends that I would like you to meet." He indicated the small crowd standing in the room. "This is Remus Lupin. This is Arabella Figg. This is Mundungus Fletcher. And these are Arthur and Molly Weasley." They all took turns shaking his hand. Arthur would not let go, and he started asking Jack a dozen questions. Jack finally managed to break free.  
  
"I know all of you," Jack said. "You sacrificed your freedom so that I may reach Aku. I thank you."  
  
"Yes," Dumbledore said. "And now for some unpleasant news. Jack, I'm sorry, but I'm not able to send you directly home. The Ministry will not allow it."  
  
"I was always sure I knew how the Ministry would take it, Albus," Mundungus said. "They probably thought that next you would, oh say, write a seven- part tell-all book series about Harry's years in Hogwarts and release it to the Muggle public."  
  
"Which would sound like a smashing idea, but I know the Muggle market a little better. I know such a series would never sell. Oh Jack, don't look so melancholy. The Ministry will let you go back to the time from whence you came. My friends and I have concocted a plan to get you home quicker."  
  
Remus unfolded a map. "We're going to send you to the western United States. If you follow this map from the place where we send you, you will find something worth finding."  
  
"Of course, you'll need information," Arabella said. "It's probably best that you get it from a local in the town. Owners of restaurants are a good source to look to."  
  
"But this being the west, he'll probably have a greed streak a mile wide," Mundungus added. "So, give him this. It's a bag of leprechaun gold. It vanishes after a couple of hours."  
  
Jack took the bag of gold, but he made a point to throw in a few gemstones that he had found just to remain honest. "Thank you."  
  
"No, thank you Jack," Arthur said. "I only wish we had more time to talk. I mean, it's not every day I meet a Muggle of your caliber."  
  
"And Jack, dear," Molly added, "the western United States are hot, so try to stay indoors where it's cool, alright?"  
  
"Very well." Jack stored the items away. "I am ready, Dumbledore."  
  
"Good. Bring him in." Remus opened a door to let in a somber-looking wizard in gray robes. "Jack, this is an Obliviator. I'm afraid the one condition the Ministry applied before I send you back is that first this wizard would . . . remove your memory of this place."  
  
Jack was stunned! He thought Dumbledore wanted him to remember everything he saw here. And what if Voldemort found him again or if Draco contacted Aku? He wouldn't remember anything about what had just happened! But he remembered how strict this world was about mortal interaction and decided it was not his place to argue. "So be it."  
  
He knelt down and looked at the Obliviator. The wizard raised his wand high above his head. "Obli--"  
  
"Wait!"  
  
The wizards turned around to see a girl in the doorway. "Cho!" Jack said with surprise.  
  
"What is it, little girl?" the Obliviator sneered.  
  
"I'm a young lady, thank you. I heard I missed Jack's goodbye." She turned to Jack. "I just missed you at the Gryffindor common room, and the portrait told me that you were here, so I came to look for you."  
  
"Well, I appreciate it, Cho," Jack smiled. "I would like my final memory of this place to be a pleasant one."  
  
Cho turned to the Obliviator. "You're going to erase his memories? Why? There is no need."  
  
"Well, of course there is! He's a Muggle!" the Obliviator answered.  
  
"Maybe, but he will be a part of our world someday, a rather vital part at that."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes sir. I can show you. First, let me say goodbye."  
  
Jack stood and extended his hand, but Cho ignored it altogether. She gave him a hug. "I was so honored to meet you. Thank you for everything."  
  
Jack backed away. "It was an honor to meet you as well, Cho. May your ancestors forever smile on you."  
  
"Oh, they do."  
  
They bowed to each other. Dumbledore was standing in front of a portal shimmering on the wall of his office. Jack silently bowed to him, and Dumbledore returned his bow. "Good luck, Samurai Jack."  
  
"Luck will not aid me," Jack answered. He stepped into the portal and vanished.  
  
"Now, Ms. Chang, what exactly did you mean?"  
  
"I must show you," Cho answered.  
  
****************  
  
Jack fell out of the portal and hit his head on a rock. He rubbed his head and thought. He had just been to a wonderful place, but how did he get there? It had magic. Jack was able to make potions and fly. He remembered people who could turn into dogs and wonderful creatures. And he remembered children. Who were they? And there was one awful person, almost like death incarnate. Who was he?  
  
Jack got up and thought himself delirious, but part of him was sure it would all come back in time. Some of it was starting to come back. He knew he had a map that could lead him to something that will take him home. He remembered he was supposed to look out for something. What was it again?  
  
Jack shook his head and went toward the town. His quest must continue.  
  
*************  
  
"Cogi--Cog--oh, could one of you say it, please? I'm too excited!"  
  
"Cogito, ergo sum," Dumbledore spoke.  
  
Cho led the wizards into the Ravenclaw common room. Quickly, she ran up to her room and grabbed an old, tattered tapestry. "Just a few days ago, something came up on it that I know wasn't there before."  
  
In the bottom corner, completing the story, was a picture of the samurai and the young girl of the tapestry holding hands. The samurai was dressed in imperial robes, and the girl was dressed as a bride.  
  
THE END  
  
Thank you to everyone who reviewed, especially my most loyal reviewer "chickens" who I believe reviewed every chapter. OK, after I read "Order of the Phoenix" I'm probably going to rework a lot of this. I'll either put it up here, on fictionalley.org, or both. Right now, I got to concentrate on more serious things. 


End file.
